Magical Times: The Marauders and Lily Evans
by klixxx
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have arrived at Hogwarts! Along with their friends, they experience the joys and pains of the magical world for the first time and face many risks and dangers. Crappy summary I know. Each following year will be made into a different story and will be longer than the last. James/Lily Frank/Alice Severus/Lily Sirius/Marlene
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Classes and Prejudices

"Beep beep." Eleven year old Lily Evans stirred and sat up in bed, yawning as she did so. It took her a moment to realize she was at Hogwarts. She sighed and jumped out of bed to get dressed. Today was the first day of classes and Lily was very nervous. What if she couldn't keep up with the other students? What if she couldn't do magic? Yesterday on the train after she had escaped from those two awful boys with Severus, she spent the rest of the ride reading her textbooks, hoping to keep up with the class. She finished dressing and grabbed her stuff when she realized no one else in her dorm was up yet. She checked her watch. It was nearly eight o'clock. "Um... It's time for breakfast!" She said aloud to the room. The curtains on the bed closest to Lily opened up and a round-faced, blonde haired girl poked her head out. "Is it that time already? I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late last night." She grumbled. Then looking at Lily, she smiled. "Oh sorry! My name's Alice. Alice Dearborn. Lily smiled back. " Lily Evans." Alice rolled out of bed. "Why don't you go down to breakfast, I'll wake the other girls." Lily nodded and descended the staircase.

She had taken a few steps out of the portrait hole when she realized she didn't know how to get to the Great Hall. Last night, when the prefect had led them to the common room, she had been in too much awe to watch where they were going and thus, she had no clue how to get there. "Need help finding your way?" Lily turned around and saw a tall, brown-haired girl climbing out of the portrait hole. "Y-yes please. I can't remember how to get down." She said. The girl smiled. " Are you a first year? Yeah, I thought so. I'm Dorcas by the way. I"m a third year." Lily followed Dorcas down multiple staircases and at last, they reached the Great Hall. "Well, we're the first Gryffindors here." Said Dorcas, waving at several people at different tables. They sat down in the middle of one of the tables. "This is where I always sit. You should stay here, you'll get to meet the other first years." Said Dorcas. Lily nodded and noticed the staff table. The teachers were all sitting there in discussion with one another. She saw Professor McGonagall, the strict woman who had done the sorting talking to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore caught Lily's eye and smiled. Lily couldn't help but smile back.

Five minutes later. the doors to the Great Hall burst open and people filled up the long tables. Alice Dearborn sat down next to Lily. "Hey Lily! This is Marlene Mckinnon and Mary Macdonald. They exchanged greetings. All the way up and down the table, people were introducing themselves. "I'm pure blood, my family lives in London." Said Marlene. "Oh, I've heard of you, the Mckinnons are blood traitors right?" Said Sirius Black. Marlene's eyes narrowed. "Yes we are _Black _and I'm proud of it!" Sirius grinned. "Relax, I didn't mean it that way." An older Gryffindor boy looked at him from across the table. "Black, we all know your family. They're one of the oldest, purest..." "And craziest families around yeah." Sirius finished for him. James laughed. The older boy however glared at him. " You ought to have been in Slytherin!" "Oi! Watch your mouth dung head!" James snapped.

Lily heard her name being called and she looked up. Mary was looking at her. "Lily, where are you from?" "I live in Cokeworth." She replied. "What do your parents do?" "My parents are muggles and they own a store near Spinner's End." Mary looked thrilled. "Ooh! You're muggle-born too! I was so worried I thought I was gonna be the only one!" Lily felt her spirits raise, knowing that she wasn't the only one in this predicament. Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules and pretty soon the bell rang, sending Lily to Charms.

"Hello Class!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, a tiny, balding wizard. "I will be teaching you the basics of Charms this year. But first, roll call everyone!" Once they had all said their names, Flitwick climbed back atop his chair. Lily saw James potter and Sirius black sniggering out of the corner of her eye. They had been mean to Severus on the train and now they were making fun of a teacher? "Alright Class. Today, we will be practicing the levitation charm. The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa." _He demonstrated the wand movement and passed out feathers. "Okay, let's go everyone!" Lily rolled up her sleeves and stared at her flower.

Doubt started to creep into her mind. Could she really do this? What if she couldn't and they sent her back home? To Petunia?"

She snapped out of her thinking when Alice set her feather on fire and Frank Longbottom rushed over and smothered it with his robes. Alice was stammering her thanks to him and he was blushing as he returned to his seat. Turning her attention back to her feather, Lily took a deep breath. "Okay. _Wingardium Leviosa."_ To her shock and pleasure, her feather rose steadily towards the ceiling. "Oh my! Miss Evans has it!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. Alice was staring at her in awe and even Potter looked impressed. By the end of class, only Lily, Remus, Marlene and a Ravenclaw boy had managed to do the charm. As they filed out of the room, Flitwick smiled at Lily. "You have an affinity for Charms Miss Evans. Good luck in your next class." Lily smiled at him. "Thank you professor." Someone tapped her arm. It was Remus. "Lily, that was some great spell work!" He said smiling. Lily grinned at him. "Thanks Remus, and you too!" She heard someone groan and turned around. It was Potter. "We have potions with the Slytherins now." He was saying to Black. Lily felt excitement pull at her mind. She couldn't wait to see Severus again. She wondered if he had made any new friends and hoped that she would still be his best friend.

As the Gryffindors entered the potions classroom, Lily spotted Severus sitting in the front and sat down next to him. "Hey Sev!" She squealed. He grinned at her. "Hey Lily, I haven't seen you for a while!" People were giving them strange looks. "Hey Evans! Why are you sitting up there with Snivellus? Come back here!" Potter called from the back. Lily bristled. "Don't call him that!" She snapped. "And I'd rather sit with him than with you!" Just then, the teacher entered the room. He was a large man with a moustache that make him look like a walrus. He sat down in his chair, which made a loud squeaking noise. The class tittered. "Well, hello class!" He said brightly. "I am Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin House and leader of the Slug Club. If any of you shows great talent and wit in your years with me, you will be allowed to attend." Some people frowned at his pompousness, Lily included. Slughorn proceeded to walk around the room talking to his students. "Avery! How's your father? I remember when he was in this very classroom! Say hello to him for me would you? There's a good boy..." He passed by the boys in the back of the room. " Mr. Black! I was so distressed when you were sorted into Slytherin and out of my hands!" Sirius just shrugged and grunted. Slughorn seemed unperturbed by his response and turned to James. "Ah, Mr. Potter. How is your father doing?" "He's on a mission now, says he'll be back soon." Said James. Slughorn nodded vigorously. "Yes, all the great Aurors do that don't they?" He swept past Lily and Severus without a word. "Alright class, I thought we'd start the year with something fun. You will brew me your best concoction of unicorn hairs, minced roots and beetles.

"One. Two. Three. GO!" He shouted. People moved very slowly as if to mock Slughorn for his eagerness. Lily returned with the materials. "Here." She said to Severus, handing him the knife.

Lily found herself actually enjoying herself. Each step seemed easier than the last and she finished right when Slughorn yelled, "TIMES UP!" He passed by, checking everyone's cauldrons. "Er, Mulciber. That is an unflattering shade of brown I'm afraid." "Oi Mulciber! What a nice looking potion you've got there!" Potter yelled across the room. Mulciber made to stand up but Slughorn seated him. "That is...alright Pettigrew." He said grimacing at Peter's potion which was black. Lily was busy inspecting her fingernails when she heard Slughorn say." Oh my, it's perfect! Lovely shade of green." She realized that he was talking about Severus and her. He bent down. "Now what is your name dear?" "Lily Evans sir." "And your parents are...?" "Muggles sir." Slughorn's eyebrows went up and Lily felt a stab of annoyance. Her teacher was prejudiced too? But then Slughorn laughed loudly and nodded. "Fantastic job you two master potioneers! And twenty points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Lily blushed as people looked that them from all over the classroom.

When class ended, Lily was talking with Severus outside the room when Alice caught up to her. "Wow Lily! Nice job on the twenty points." She noticed Severus and nodded. "Snape." Severus grunted. "I'll see you later Lily." He stalked off sullenly. Alice looked at her, frowning. "I don't know why you're friends with him." "We've been friends since we were nine." Said Lily. "Yes I know. It's just strange you know? A Gryffindor befriending a Slytherin. Everyone was talking about it in class." Lily frowned. "Well, I'm not gonna let some rivalry affect my friendship with Sev."

"He'll be just like them soon."

Lily whirled around and saw James Potter standing behind her. "What do you mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "Slytherin's full of crazy pure blood extremists and before long, they'll corrupt him to think just like them." Lily felt anger boiling in her chest. "No he won't! He told me before we came here that it doesn't matter if you're muggle-born or not!" James nodded earnestly. "Of course it doesn't matter, but he's in with a bad crowd."

"He's not like the others, he's a good person." Said Lily and she walked off, more determined than ever to keep her relationship with Severus intact.

It was nearly dinner time and Lily was sitting in an armchair by the fire finishing her first homework assignments. Nearly everyone had already left for dinner. She finished the last sentence and put it in her bag, deciding to hurry down to dinner. This time, she remembered the way down and had reached the Great Hall when a snide voice said. "Hey carrot top." She turned and saw a blonde haired Slytherin prefect smirking at her. "Yes?" she asked politely. "I've heard from certain people that you're something of a star pupil in your classes aren't you." He sneered. "I don't know about that..." Lily began, feeling uncomfortable with the stares they were receiving as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. "I agree." The prefect said coldly. "You don't belong here with us, untainted pure bloods. You will never be anything but a mudblood." He whispered in her ear. She felt a chill down her spine. Just then someone said, "Leave her alone." She looked up and saw the entire Gryffindor table standing up and glaring daggers at the prefect. "Back off Malfoy!" Snarled an older girl. She looked at Lily. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" She asked. Lily shook her head. The girl took her to the other first years and they sat down.

"Lily!" Said Alice from across from her. "What did he say to you?" Lily shrugged."Just some stuff about how the supposedly the teachers like me." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" Lily looked at her friend and shook her head. "He- he said I shouldn't be here because I'm muggle-born." She whispered. "What? Damn that nasty, evil Slytherin!"

"Evans! Hey, Evans!" Lily looked up to see Sirius seated diagonally across from her. "Don't listen to a word that scum says to you." He said sharply. "I've grown up listening to that crap and I think It's disgusting! None of it's true!" Marlene was looking at Sirius with an odd expression on her face. Lily was surprised by his words and smiled slightly. "He hasn't left yet." Said Remus and they all turned to see Malfoy sneering at the twins Gideon and Fabian, who were looking murderous. "You leave her alone Malfoy!" Yelled Fabian. Malfoy saw her looking and walked towards them.

"So, redhead, have you thought about what I've said?" He smirked. "No." Snapped Lily. "And can you please go back to your own table?" Malfoy drew bent down. "I hear you're friends with young Severus over there. Shame, he could do so much better than you, don't you think?" Lily could feel her anger returning. "He's ten times the wizard you are!" She growled. "He only hangs around you because he lusts after you silly girl." Said Malfoy.

"What?!" Lily yelped. James Potter stood up. "Get. The. Hell. Out of here Malfoy, before I hex you." He snarled savagely. Malfoy laughed and said once more."Remember what I said prissy little redhead." He stood up, straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Malfoy was flying across the Great Hall. Lily jumped violently and turned around to see Potter's wand tip smoking at the tip. He was smirking at her arrogantly. "Alright carrot top?"

Lily could not believe he had just called her that. "That's what Malfoy calls me sometimes." She said quietly. James seemed to realize his mistake and looked sheepish. Peter looked at James in awe. "How did you do that?" He asked. James laughed. "I don't know, I just said the first curse that came to mind." Remus tapped him on the arm. "I think you've outdone yourself mate." They all looked at Malfoy, who was struggling to get up with the aid of Professor McGonagall and was dancing violently, his arms and legs swinging all over the place and smacking McGonagall in the face several times. James shrugged. "He deserved it."

"Uh, James?" Said Remus wearily. "What?" Remus pointed. James turned to see a very angry-looking Professor McGonagall with a red hand mark on her face. "JAMES POTTER!" James took a step backwards and tripped over his chair, sending him tumbling to the floor at McGonagall's feet. Everyone laughed at him and even Lily smiled a bit. McGonagall placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Miss Evans?" Lily nodded. "I"m fine professor." McGonagall smiled at her. "The other professor's tell me that you are one of the brightest students in your year." Lily blushed. "Thank you professor." McGonagall then turned her attention to James. "And Mr. Potter." She said, her lips disappearing into a thin line. He gulped, still sprawled on the floor. "Do get up off the floor!" She snapped.

He refused. "Detention for cursing a prefect." "What? But I was provoked!" He said indignantly. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him. "He was messing with Evans! I had good reason to.." "Enough. you're lucky you only get a detention and no house points are being deducted. She said crisply. "Tomorrow night at Seven o'clock in my office, am I clear?" "Yes, Professor." He grumbled from the floor.

Once McGonagall left, they all laughed at him. "Bad luck mate." Smirked Sirius. James looked up at him smirking back. "You owe me three galleons." Sirius looked confused. "What? Oh! Damn it!" He cried. "Why does he owe you three galleons?" Asked Marlene, laughing. "We made a bet to see who would get the first detention." Said James. Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, are you gonna get up off the floor or what?" James turned to Lily. "I can't." He said in a flat voice.

Lily got out of her seat and helped him up. He looked surprised and she suddenly realized that they were holding hands. His hand felt warm in hers and she found herself looking up into his eyes, which she noticed, were a soft, hazel. James was staring back at her intently and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. People were wolf whistling at them and their friends were staring at them. Potter seemed to realize he was in danger of losing his dignity. He cleared his throat and smirked at everyone. "Well, what are you all looking at? Do you like what you see?" He flexed his biceps and girls from all around the room giggled. Lily sat down in a hurry and dug into her potatoes ferociously. Alice and Mary gave her knowing looks. She ignored them and stuffed her face with food. In ten minutes, she was stuffed to the brim and leaned back in her seat nearly toppling backwards if not for Remus grabbing her arm. She blushed gratefully and he smiled. Lily had not forgotten about Malfoy's statements, but now, all she could think about was her soft bed awaiting in the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warnings and Dung bombs

James Potter climbed staircase after staircase, all the while chatting with the portraits on the wall. There were all kinds of people in the paintings and they were eager to yell things at him that made him laugh out loud. The huge clock outside chimed the hour. It was only seven in the morning and this was the first Saturday of the year, so naturally he was the only one up. He finally reached the door he was searching for and pulled it open, revealing a spiral staircase that led to the Owlery.

The moment James stepped inside, he gagged. "What the hell?" He said out loud. It smelled like dung and several nasty looking owls glared at him and hooted loudly. "Bloody birds..." He grumbled, pulling his shirt over his nose. He walked over to the open window. The reason he was up here was because his father, Harold Potter had promised to send him a letter on his mission by today and he was told to wait in the Owlery. Soon enough, James saw a black speck in the distance and as it got closer, he backed up a little, allowing the owl to land on his arm. He untied the letter and placed the owl onto one of the perches. He opened it and read.

_ James,_

_You're finally at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're excited and plotting a million pranks in that head of yours right now. _

_It is to be expected. After all, you are only eleven. I will send you a surprise at Christmas that may aid you in your exploring. _

_Your mother would kill me if she found out I'm sending it to you this soon! Any how, I'm doing fine. I will be back home by Monday and _

will_ send you a letter once I _

_arrive. There is a serious matter with which I must discuss with you. While I was on my mission, you may not be aware of it because _

_I haven't told you, but our group was sent to capture a dark wizard known as Blaise Rankin. He is very dangerous and has been on a _

_killing spree over the past two months. _

_He seems to target muggles and muggle-borns the most, but recently, he murdered one of my fellow Aurors who was in my group. And _

_what's more, he __murdered his entire family the next day. James, I never meant for you or your mother to be in harm's way, so I am _

_doing my best to catch this __guy. Word has it, he's joined Voldemort. Your mother might be mad if she realizes I told you this, but she _

_needs to understand, YOU need to understand,_

_that we are in potential danger. However, don't let it get to you while you are at school. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and you _

_are safe at Hogwarts. _

_This will be my last owl, so tell your mother I'll be arriving soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

James frowned. 'This Rankin guy sounds pretty bad.' He thought. He unfolded the letter and read it through again. Every day, more and more muggles and muggle-borns are being attacked and either killed or wounded. The attackers were people who were supportive of Voldemort, known as Death Eaters. James personally thought of them as cowards. What kind of man hid his face when they tortured and killed others for what they so strongly believed in? If this Rankin guy wanted a piece of James, he was gonna get it someday!

The door popped open again and James quickly slid the letter into his pocket.

It was Sirius. Peter was standing by his side looking nervous. "Hey James, you didn't tell me you were coming here." He said. James patted his back. "Sorry mate, I forgot until this morning." Sirius looked at him curiously. "So, who were you writing to?" James pulled out the letter. "My dad wrote to me." Sirius quickly read the letter, pausing on the parts about the muggles. He looked up with a serious expression. "You don't think he'd come after you or your parents do you?" He wondered. James shrugged. "He killed the poor guy's whole family, he's messed up."

Peter looked terrified of the subject so James laughed. "What do you guys think about pranking some of the older kids?" Sirius' eyes widened and he grinned. "Yeah let's do it! I have a leftover pack of dung bombs in my trunk and they smell even worse than the regular ones."

The boys happily made their way down to the common room, all thoughts of the letter forgotten. Several more people had awoken by now. Frank Longbottom was heading out to mail a letter ["watch out for the smell, Frank"] and Remus was walking down the stairs. "Morning James, Sirius, Peter." He said yawning. "Morning Remus." They replied.

He looked at them curiously. "Where are you going?" He asked. James looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded. James grabbed Remus by his shirt and pulled him upstairs with them. Before Remus could say anything, James said." We're gonna pull a little prank on some older kids." He said excitedly. Remus frowned. "James, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on Lupin! We won't let you get into trouble!" Said Sirius as he rummaged through his trunk. "Got it!" He pulled out a foul looking bag of dung bombs. "So, what are we gonna do, just throw them?" "Nah, that's not classy enough." Said Sirius. "Well, we don't have much time before they get up, should we just leave them under their pillows or something?" "No, they'd wake up before we could get out." The boys racked their brains for nearly ten minutes to no avail.

Remus finally spoke up. "I can charm them to the ceiling." He said quietly. "What?" "I know a charm that'll stick them to the ceiling above their heads and have them fall down right when they-" "Remus!" Sirius and James were looking at him wide-eyed. Remus felt himself look away. "I know It's stupid, I-" "That's brilliant! Can you show us how to do that?" James practically squealed. Remus looked surprised but pleased. He demonstrated and as they all left the dorm, he smiled to himself. 'Perhaps I'll actually make friends this year.' He thought happily.

The four boys and Frank sat talking in the common room for another hour before others began to come down. First was Marlene Mckinnon, who sat down next to Sirius. A few minutes later, the other girls arrived. James looked up from his conversation with Frank when Lily sat down in the armchair closest to him. He ruffled his hair and smirked. She looked at him strangely. "Why do you always do that?" She asked. James paused. He didn't know why he always messed his hair up, it was just something he had grown up doing. "I do it to look good of course." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Evans, you know you think I'm handsome." "Oh please!" She snapped. "You're head's too big for my taste Potter."

Just then, there were several loud bangs, and muffled yells could be heard from upstairs. Just as suddenly, a foul stench greeted the group's unsuspecting noses and they all shrieked in disgust. "What the hell is that smell?!" Cried Alice. "I don't know, but I'm leaving the room." Said Frank standing up. "Can I come with you? We can get breakfast." Begged Alice. Frank nodded and the two sprinted from the room as fast as they could. "Yeah, I'm leaving too." Said Lily, pinching her nose. Marlene and Mary followed her out of the portrait hole.

James looked at the other three boys sitting across from him and started laughing. "I forgot that we would probably get the smell too!" Choked Sirius. "Well," Said Remus. "I told you we should have gone down early but you three wanted to see their reactions, which come to think of it, probably isn't a very good idea." James grinned. "Alright Peter?" He smirked. Peter was having a coughing fit. Sirius pounded him several times on the back before he wheezed."Yeah, let's get breakfast." They laughed again and made to leave the common room when someone yelled at them from the stairs. It was the same fifth year boy who had dissed Sirius at breakfast the first day. He lifted a shaking finger. "You four had better watch your little arses." He snarled viciously. "We know it was you and you'll pay for it once we get dressed!"

Sirius pretended to faint at the sight of the boy in nothing but his boxer trunks and James choked on his laughter, when the stench of the bombs wofted into his mouth. "Well, see you soon I guess." Said James and they headed for breakfast.

Everyone in the Great Hall was talking loudly when the doors banged open and four very angry-looking fifth year Gryffindors stood in the entrance way wearing nothing but their undershirts and boxers. They spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter smirking and made very aggressive hand gestures to the outside of the hall. James waved his wand silently and immediately, their under shirts turned pink with little hearts on them. They looked like they were about to explode.

"Uh, guys, maybe you should cut it out now, we could get into even more trouble than before if we keep on provoking them." Said Remus. "Well, we can't just run away and not face what we've done." Said James. "Look, they're telling us to go out side, so let's go." The four stood up. Peter somewhat hesitantly, and made their way outside. The four older boys were waiting for them and instantly started to yell curses and expletives at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down guys, we'll change you back, no need to piss your pink pants with little hearts on it." Sirius grumbled. The fifth year was glaring daggers at them.  
You lot think you can get away with this without a scratch?" He whipped out his wand and the others did the same. Peter moved behind Sirius and Remus' hand tightened on his wand in his pocket. "Hey, we don't want to fight, but if you're trying to scare us, It's not gonna work." James said confidently.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Yelled the fifth year and he hurled a hex at James, who dodged it by diving on the floor. "Uh, James? Maybe you need your wand." Said Remus dryly. James did not need to be told that. He pulled out his own wand and cast a shield charm on the next few hexes thrown at him. Sirius was blasting curses from his wand that James had never seen before at the guy in the back who was quickly overcome and blasted aside.

"Oi Peter! Get out from behind there!" Yelled Sirius as he turned to the next guy. Peter was hiding behind a statue of armor and looked petrified at the thought of fighting. "Peter." Said Remus. "Maybe you should go get help." Peter nodded and scampered back into the hallway.

Meanwhile, a talking match had ensued as they waited for the shield charms to wear off. "YOU Black. You're just like your bloody family! You don't belong in Gryffindor! Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore into letting you switch with your real friends!" The boy shouted form across the shield, his voice reverberating loudly. Sirius' face was turning red.

"_How dare you!" He snarled. _The shield charm dissipated and Sirius lunged himself at the fifth year and began punching him everywhere he could find. Both of their wands had rolled off and neither was making a move towards them. James heard voices in the distance and knew he had to get some control over the situation before the teachers came.

"Sirius! Get off him! They're coming!" He yelled at his best friend. Sirius seemed to be in a fit of rage however and continued his beating of the older boy, who was surprised at the young kid's strength. "Don't. You. Dare. Say. Another. Effing. Word. About. Me. Is that understood?!" He punctuated clearly with his blows.

"What in the world is going on here?"

James groaned. Lily, Alice, Marlene, Frank and a very irate looking Professor Mcgonagall were standing in the hallway.

Sirius ignored them and kept throwing fists and shouting at the other boy. "You don't know anything about me!" He roared, nearly kicking James in the shin. The boy got up on his feet, looking smug despite his black eye. "But I do Black. I do know everything about you. You're gonna grow up to be a savage like your parents and then you're gonna join those little death eater friends of yours after school!"

James eyes widened. "Hey you! Shut up! You can't just go making accusations like that you bloody pulp!" Sirius had frozen still when the boy had said this and was staring at him in shock.

The older boy continued before McGonagall could speak. "The Death Eaters, they killed my brother!" He screamed. "Do you know how it feels, to lose someone you love? I didn't think so!" He continued at Sirius silence. "Because you Blacks, you're the most _despicable_ things on the planet! You support You-Know-Who and don't even deny it!" He was breathing heavily.

He walked towards Sirius and raised his fist like he was going to hit him when suddenly, he was sent flying back. He staggered to his feet in astonishment. James turned around, frowning. McGonagall wouldn't hex a student, would she?

He was right.

Gideon Prewett lowered his wand slowly, a fierce look in his eyes. "Mister Prewett!" McGonagall breathed in shock. Everyone was staring at him, but Gideon was only looking at the boy.

"Why?" The boy snarled. "Why are you standing up for him? You're nothing to him and his kind!" He gesticulated wildly to Lily and Mary. "And they're less than that to him!"

Lily opened her mouth but Sirius finally spoke.

"That's not true." He looked up at Lily and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She tore her gaze away from him and glared at the fifth year.

"I'm not defending, these, Death Eaters." She said. "But it isn't fair for you to judge Sirius by what his family is like." The boy was staring at her intently.

"No one should be judged by their blood." She finished.

They all stared at her before someone cleared their throat. It was Dumbledore.

"Miss Evans is quite right." He said calmly. "And Mr. Smith, will come with me to my office? We can have a little talk." The boy looked up fearfully but Dumbledore's soft blue eyes merely twinkled sympathetically.

He got up and followed the headmaster, still clad in his bright pink under shirt.

James finally turned his head towards the others. Dorcas Meadowes had also arrived and suggested that they all return to the Great Hall. He bent down to Sirius level. "You alright mate?" He asked. Sirius nodded. "Yeah m'alright." Remus walked over to them and lent Sirius a hand.

"Come on let's go get breakfast." James nodded and they pulled Sirius up from the floor and back to the hall.

* * *

**I read through my first chapter and I agree with some of you, it is kinda rushed. I'm sorry because this is my first fanfiction and I guess I got kinda over excited with ideas so I went kinda fast. I'll try to relax a bit and if I'm still doing a crappy job, please tell me. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Transfiguration and Acquaintances 

**This chapter is going to be shorter than the others because It seems random to start on a particular event in the middle of a chapter so I'll update soon.**

"Well, that was quite a spectacle." Commented Marlene as the girls walked to Transfiguration. The others nodded in agreement. Alice nudged Lily in the ribs. "And our little Lily here, standing up for Sirius Black!" Lily just shrugged.

"Yeah Lily, you were right. Even Dumbledore agreed with you." Said Mary.

The girls all sat in the front of the classroom and piled their things on their desks. "I heard Transfiguration is the hardest class in first year." Whispered a boy to Lily's right.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the back as usual. She could hear Potter bragging loudly about how he had always had a knack for transfiguring things. She rolled her eyes. He was so egotistical.

Professor McGonagall walked in from a door in the back and everyone fell silent immediately. She had this aura about her that made you feel like you were always in trouble. Her hair was always done in that tight bun on her head and her crisp green robes looked stifling in the classroom. "Good afternoon first years." She said. "Most of you have never transfigured anything in your life. Some of you may have done so at your parents' consent."

Lily saw several people looking around uneasily. She herself was worried as well.

"Not to worry though," Continued McGonagall. "Today we will simply be transfiguring needles into buttons." She flicked her wand and a jar of needles flew into her outstretched palm. She pulled out a needle and waved her wand. It turned into a bright green button.

Mary raised her hand. "Professor? How do we do that?" McGonagall wrote on the chalk board as she talked. "You must envision the object you want and It's properties. A simple rotational flick of the wand will do, but focus is essential."

She passed out needles to the class and told them to begin. Lily scrunched up her nose in concentration as she envision the needle turning into a button. She flicked her wand but nothing happened. She tried again, to no avail.

McGonagall walked by her desk. "Miss Evans, you're not focusing on the right part. You must only envision the button and its characteristics." Lily didn't ask how she knew what she had focused on but nodded and turned back to her button.

'I want a green button.' She thought to herself as she looked at Alice's sweater. It had many large green buttons on there. She focused on those buttons and waved her wand. Her needle began to change. Lily gasped in excitement but it faded when she realized she had a matchstick before her.

"Alright Evans?" Potter said loudly. "It looks like you've transfigured your needle. Fantastic!" Lily turned to snap at him but felt her jaw drop at the sight of his desk. There was a pile of buttons, all different sizes, colors and textures.

He caught her staring and smirked.

"Yes, Evans I've always been rather good at transfiguring things you know." He said smoothly. Lily forced herself to look away and waved her wand determinedly. She was getting frustrated quickly and smacked her wand on the needle several times before it suddenly disappeared with a 'pop'.

She jumped back in shock when her needle reappeared on her desk as a large bowler hat. "What the-" She could feel her color rising as Potter cracked up and Marlene, who was walking by, placed the hat on her head. Professor McGonagall frowned deeply and gave her another needle.

Lily sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up, this is impossible!" She exclaimed to no one in particular. She noticed Potter smirking at her and growled. "What?"

"You could just ask for help you know." He said, raising his eyebrows. Lily bit her lip, then leaned back in her chair and groaned. "Fine." She raised her hand but James shook his head. He got up and dragged a seat over to Lily's desk. "Here this is how you do it Evans." He explained carefully, as if were talking to a five-year old.

"You've got the button in your head right? Well, you're doing the flick wrong." He waved his wand in a spazzy sort of way and grinned. "That's how you're doing it." Lily glared at him. "Well Potter, since you're _sooo_ good at this, can you please show me how to do this so I can pass this class?"

James flicked his wand in a circular motion and pointed it at the needle. It changed slowly into a red button. He transfigured it back into and needle. "Now you try." He said.

Lily copied his movement and imagined the green button on Alice's sweater again. This time, it worked!"I got it!" She said happily. "Don't I get a thank you?" James said getting up.

"Thank you Potter."

He bowed deeply and people tittered at his antics. McGonagall waved her wand from the front and everyone's needles or buttons flew back into the jar in her hand. "For homework, _practice." _She said. "tomorrow, your progress will be marked."

Lily stowed her wand back in her robes and hurried out to catch up with Alice, Frank and Mary. "Hey, are you going to dinner now?" She asked them. "Yeah, That sounds great!" Said Mary. They all headed to the common room to deposit their stuff and then made the long walk down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The food was delicious as usual and the Gryffindors were all talking animatedly about one thing or another at large. James, Sirius, Alice, Marlene and Frank talked enthusiastically Quidditch, something Lily was actually excited to see. She wondered if it would be like football or Rugby in the muggle world except on broomsticks.

"Hey Remus, is that your owl?" Asked Mary, pointing to a dark owl flying towards them. "Not mine." Said Remus, "the school's." The owl landed in front of him and he gave it a knut. "I've ordered a subscription for the Daily Prophet." He explained.

"Have there been any more attacks?" Asked Peter with his mouth full of chicken. "I'm checking." Said Remus. "And that's really disgusting Peter."

"Whaz disgussin? Asked Sirius through an even larger mouthful of food. Remus buried his face into his prophet as the girls made disgusted faces. "Is the Daily prophet a wizarding newspaper?" Asked Lily, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Yeah." Said Alice."It has all the news of what's going on in the wizarding world now."

Just then, Remus reappeared from behind the prophet, his face grave. "Look at this." He showed them the paper. On the front in large bold letters read.

"_**Murders in Muggle London: Muggle-Born Family of Eight Killed".**_

Alice gasped. "Oh no! Again? That's the fourth attack in two weeks!" Mary looked very faint. "They're targeting the families of Muggle-Borns... Oh no..."

Lily was staring at the picture on the front page. It showed a ramshackle house with a mark in the air. It was terrifying! A large skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth!

"That's the dark mark." James said to her, seeing her staring. "It's Voldemort's mark." People gasped when he said the name but James looked angry. "It's just a name, you lot."

Lily felt panic bubble inside of her. Muggle-Borns are being hunted down and killed... Because of their blood.

"It's war." She heard someone say.

War? They were in a war? How come she had never known about it before? Had Severus known about it? Or had he kept her in the dark because he was worried about her reaction?

"Lily?" She heard someone say. She looked up to see them all staring at her. "What?" She asked shakily. "You were just staring into space for a while. Everything okay?" Asked Remus.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Everything's fine." She said lamely. Alice looked at her knowingly and she shrugged and nodded at Mary, who was picking at her salad.

Alice started talking to Mary and Lily pushed her plate away, no longer hungry.

* * *

That night, Lily was sitting alone by the fire practicing with a needle. She had gotten a lot better at it and had to admit that Potter's advice had really helped.

The portrait hole opened and Sirius entered. He looked around and spotted Lily by the fire. Lily looked up as he walked over and sat down on the couch. "How's that going, you got it down yet?" He asked with amusement. Lily nodded. "Look!" She transfigured her needle into a button. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So, James' advice really helped then? You seemed to be struggling quite a bit before he came and rescued you."

Lily pointed her wand at his shoe and it turned into a fluffy pink slipper. "What the- hey! Change it back!" He said indignantly as Lily giggled.

"Fine." He huffed, throwing himself back into the couch. "It feels pretty good anyway." They sat in awkward silence for a while before Sirius spoke up. "Evans, er-Lily I uh, I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me earlier. Nobody usually does that except for James or Remus." He said looking her in the eye.

Lily shrugged. "Your welcome." She said. And since when do people make fun of you? You're always with Potter and Remus anyways." Sirius laughed. "Yeah, they're great friends." He looked at her funnily. "So, what are we?"

Lily frowned. "I, don't know what you mean." She paused. "How about acquaintances?" Sirius barked with laughter and held out his hand. "Acquaintances it is then." He said grinning. The portrait hole opened again, and James walked in with Alice at his side. They were talking animatedly about something as they joined the group by the fire.

Lily looked at Alice curiously. "Quidditch." Said Alice. "Yeah." Said James. "Next year, Dearborn and I are trying out for the team." Several older kids walked by and asked James what position he played. James ruffled his hair and smirked at Lily's annoyance.

"Well, I could play any position really, but I'm best as a Chaser." He said arrogantly. The older boys raised their eyebrows and walked away. Alice smirked at him. "Mighty confident in your abilities, yes?" James nodded lazily. "Yeah, you'd better watch out Dearborn. If I were you, I'd try out for Seeker instead." Alice rolled her eyes and started her homework with Lily. James and Sirius stood up. "Well, we're going down to find the kitchens to get something to eat." Said James.

"The kitchens? Do you even know where that is?" Asked Alice. James shrugged. "We'll find it. My dad wouldn't tell me where it was but if we can find it, imagine all the parties we'd have in here, eh?" Sirius nodded and grinned at Lily. "See you later, Lils." Lily glared at him. "Don't call me that. You and I are just acquaintances, remember?" "Oh yes I forgot. Bye Lily bean, Dearborn."

Alice giggled at Lily's expression and patted her hand. "I'm sure he really appreciates what you said earlier." She said. Lily nodded. "Yeah, we had a little talk."

"Ooh! Wait, I have to show you something!" Alice pulled out a large stuffed bear from her bag. "Isn't it adorable? My sister bought it for me in muggle London!"

Lily suddenly thought about the little talks she used to have with Petunia when they were little. Well, they weren't exactly little talks, they would last well into the night in Petunia's room and covered a variety of subjects. Lily felt sad thinking about the secrets they used to share and how she had met Sev and Petunia had gotten jealous. Hopefully, she'd be able to make her sister see sense this Christmas. Perhaps she should get her a gift!

Alice looked up from her homework. "Lily, are you ok?" Lily nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to bed now." She packed her things and walked up to her dormitory, where she fell asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Broomsticks and Duels**

Lily and Severus were walking around the castle doing some exploring of their own. Severus had promised to show her the Astronomy Tower and they were sitting on the edge overlooking the mountains.

'Wow.' Lily breathed in awe as she gazed at the never-ending hills and lake surrounding the castle.

The sun was setting and it cast a piercing orange glow over the horizon. "It's amazing Sev!" She said happily. "I knew you'd like it." He said. They talked and caught up with each other as they hadn't been able to talk much in school.

"Have you made a lot of friends?" She asked him. Severus shrugged. "There's Mulciber, Avery and Rosier I guess." Lily remembered them from her potions class and frowned slightly, but didn't breach the subject.

"I've made some friends too!" She said brightly. "Alice ( you've met her ), Marlene, Mary and Remus." Severus frowned. "Why are you friends with Lupin?" He asked with an edge in his voice.

"Because he's nice." Lily said simply. "He hangs out with Black and Potter." Lily shrugged. "That doesn't make him bad." She said. "Remus has only ever been kind to me and anyone else I've seen him talk to."

Severus didn't say anything, but she saw him watching her out of the corner of her eye. He finally spoke. 'Lily, are you talking to Potter or Black?' Lily furrowed her eyebrows.

'Why do you ask?' He shrugged and played with a quill in his hands. 'Well, Black and I are acquaintances if you must know." Severus' eyes shot up. 'How can you be friends with that-'

'We're not exactly friends.' She cut him off. 'I don't know him well enough for that, merely that he acknowledges me sometimes in the hallways and in class.'

'What about Potter?' Sev asked sharply. 'He was a git on the train, remember?'

Lily looked at him in confusion. 'Why are you so uptight about those two? They're just trouble makers.' Severus grimaced. 'I'm not uptight on them.'

''Yes you are.'

'No, I am not.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Ye-' 'Okay! I give up Lily!'

She grinned at him and he let a smirk cross his gaunt features. 'Shall we go back inside?' He asked her.

Before she could reply, the door burst open open and James Potter and Sirius Black ran in laughing.

'Oh that was brilliant!'

'I wonder if he's still looking?'

The boys noticed them and smirked. 'Well, well. I hope we're not interrupting anything, hmm?' Said Sirius.

Severus growled. 'Piss off Black.'

'Sev!' Lily scolded.

'Better listen to your girlfriend Snape. We all know you're too scared to duel us.' Severus' scowl deepened. 'I could take down both of you in a duel.' He snarled.

James laughed. 'Trying to act tough in front of Evans Snivelly? Would you care to act on your words?'

Lily stepped in between them. 'Leave him alone!' She hissed at James. 'Don't you two have some prank to pull on someone else?'

The two boys, along with Remus and Peter, had taken to frequently pulling silly pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins and even teachers. The other day, Slughorn had walked into class subdued and with a bright yellow moustache.

Lily had questioned Remus about their antics but he had sighed dramatically and said he'd tried to keep them in line with a twinkle in his eye. She decided to just let it drop.

'As a matter of fact Evans, we just pulled a fast one on Filch.' Said James. 'Or rather, his filthy cat, Mrs. Norris.' Added Sirius.

Lily almost asked them what exactly they had done to Mrs. Norris when Severus grabbed her arm. 'Let's get out of here, Lily.' 'Aww, is Snivellus scared of us?' Mocked Sirius.

Lily glared at him. 'Shut up Black.' James looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Well, if you want to know what we did to Filch's cat, this is it.' He pointed his wand at Severus, who had tried to draw his wand quickly but was struck in the face with a curse. Lily screamed as his face erupted into painful boils and hives.

'Potter!' She shrieked. 'Change him back!' James seemed to be enjoying himself.

'And if I don't?' He challenged.

'I-I'll-'

Just then, there was a flash of light and Sirius lay sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose. He got up angrily. 'You're gonna pay for that Snivellus.' He raised his wand and Lily quickly stood in front of Severus to prevent a fight. 'Stop it, stop it! Both of you! Sev, put that down.' Snape was gripping his wand tightly but at Lily's insistence, he slowly lowered his wand.

He was suddenly shrouded in a puff of smoke. When he emerged, coughing and spluttering, he was wearing a frilly pink blouse and dress and had fluffy rabbit slippers. James and Sirius roared with laughter as Lily's mouth dropped. Severus seemed unable to speak in his fury, and turned and stalked out of the tower.

Lily turned to face the two laughing boys. 'I don't know what your problem is, but stay away from him, do you hear me?' She shouted. 'Evans, It was just a joke,and It's only Sn-'

'HE'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU PRICK!' She screamed. James' face darkened. 'I told you he's not headed down a righteous path. He's a Slytherin!'

Lily shook her head vigorously. 'He's a better wizard than you. Both of you.' And she whirled around to reach the door. She turned again. 'I thought you were better than that. And if you play another stupid prank on him, I'll make sure you both get a detention.'

With that, she descended the staircase and went after Snape.

* * *

James looked at Sirius. 'What the hell is wrong with her? Can't she see he's evil?' Sirius shrugged, his mind obviously on something else. 'I mean, I try to help her out in ditching him! I even helped her in transfiguration which she's bloody lousy at by the way, and now she's acting like we did something wrong!'

Sirius grinned evilly. 'Why does it bother you that much, James?' 'It doesn't!' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'What say we lay one on old Snivellus next potions class?' James cracked his knuckles menacingly. 'Ohh, flying lessons are today!' He laughed evilly. 'I'd like to see if Snape can fly a broom.'

'Probably not.' Came Peter's voice. They turned and saw the other two members of their little group join them. 'What do you say we head down to the pitch now?' Suggested Remus. 'Yeah, class starts soon, wouldn't wanna miss this!' Said Sirius and they descended the long spiral staircase to the seventh floor.

* * *

'Alright everyone! On the count of three, stick out your arms and say "UP!"' Instructed Madam Hooch, the Quidditch instructor. 'One, two, three.' There was a loud chorus of "UP!". James' broom flew right into his outstretched hand and he smirked. He felt the broom with his other was rough, and he saw some splinters in the wood. 'It's nothing like that Comet two-sixty I have at home.' He thought.

Sirius had also gotten his broom in his hand and was pointing gleefully at several others, whose brooms weren't twitching at all. James spotted Lily Evans and for some reason, his chest tightened. Her face was screwed in concentration and her broom suddenly flew up and whacked her in the face. He stifled a snigger as she rubbed her jaw angrily.

She looked imploringly at Snape, who had also managed to get his broomstick in his hand. 'Ok Snivellus.' Thought James. 'Let's see what you've got.'

'Alright, on my mark, mount your brooms.' She demonstrated how to sit on a broom and hold it correctly. James rolled his eyes at Sirius. 'Child's play.' He smirked. When Hooch blew her whistle, he took it as the sign to kick off and he raised higher and higher in the air.

People were gasping and pointing at him as he grinned against the wind. He noticed Lily staring at him with her mouth hanging open. 'Impressed Evans?' He shouted down to her. She flushed angrily and tore her eyes away from him.

James pointed at Snape. 'Bet you can't keep up with me Sniv.' Snape glared daggers at him, then mounted his broom.

'Sev...' Lily groaned but he had kicked off into the air after James. James raised his eyebrows. Snape wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. 'But he's still Snivellus!' He thought and he immediately turned and took off in the other direction.

'Why are you running Potter?' Snape shouted above the wind. 'Not running, just testing out this junky old broomstick. Fancy a race?' He shouted back.

Snape's lip curled and they both flew at top speed, ignoring Madam Hooch's cries to slow down. Everyone was watching them intently and people had even started to cheer James' name.

James decided to test a few moves against Snape. 'Bet you can't touch me Snape!' He yelled and flew right at him. Snape's eyes widened, then he reached out and tried to grab James' broomstick.

James leapt off his broom, did a kind of frog leap using Snape's head as a launch point, and landed safely on his broom on the other side. People gasped and cheered him on. He raced away from Snape who chased after him.

Flying dangerously low to the ground, James noted Snape was having difficulty keeping up. He smirked, then realized he was headed straight for the wall. He pulled up sharply, avoiding the crash.

Snape wasn't so lucky. He rammed into the wall even as he tried to steer out-of-the-way and his broomstick snapped in half. He yelled as he plummeted to the ground.

James heard Lily scream and he pelted down and grabbed Snape by the torso before he could become a greasy pancake on the lawn.

'You're lucky I was fast enough to save your arse, Snivellus.' James sneered as he let go of Snape's arm five feet above the ground. Snape landed with a thud and glared at him.

'You think you're so great Potter! Just wait till I get my hands on you.' The rest of the class had rushed over and James was mobbed by friends and admirers.

'Incredible mate! Well done!' 'Those were some serious moves out there Potter! You fancy a spot on the Quidditch team next year?'

James looked over the shoulders of his fans and noticed Lily was talking to Snape. She didn't cast a glance in his direction and for some reason, his spirits plummeted.

'Alright mate?' Asked Sirius, patting him on the back. 'Yeah, just fine.' James answered. Just then, Sirius whipped backwards and up into the air by his ankle. 'WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!' He yelled.

James whirled around and saw Snape with his wand raised, and Lily yelling something at him.

'Snape!' He roared. He pulled out his own wand in search of a duel. Lily jumped in the way for the second time that day.

'No fighting Potter!' She snapped. 'What makes you think you're gonna stop me from hexing the crap out of him!" James said angrily. Lily faltered, looking at him uncertainly. 'Out of the way, Evans. Or tell Snivelly to put Sirius down.'

Lily turned to Snape. 'Put him down Sev!'

Snape looked mutinous, but just then, the Slytherins in their class sauntered over. 'Well well, what do we have here?' Drawled Lucius Malfoy. 'Nice spell work Severus.' He sneered at James. 'But I'm afraid that spell is much too soft for pricks like Potter and Black.'

He and one of his friends Crabbe pulled out their wands. 'I'm going to put you in your place Potter.' He said coldly. 'Wands away!' Screeched Madam Hooch, but Malfoy stunned her with a flick of his wand.

He then adjusted it so that it was pointing at James' chest.

'Gonna hex me or not Malfoy?' James said cockily. Malfoy's lips twitched. 'Your overconfidence will be your undoing someday Potter.' He said with an air of superiority.

James was not fazed. 'Oh yeah, that's what I thought Malfoy. You're all talk, you don't have the balls to curse me without your fat friend over there backing you up.'

Crabbe cracked his knuckles furiously. Lucius smiled. 'I won't be the one taking you.' He jerked his head and Crabbe moved towards James menacingly. James thought he looked like a big oaf, but he got on the defensive end right away when Crabbe shot curses at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Malfoy advancing on Lily, who had not budged since Sirius had been hexed. 'James?' Yelled Remus. James shook his head.

'Help Evans!' He yelled back. 'I can take this one.' James had learned several useful spells from his father in the summer before this year and he put them in good use. 'Expelliarmus!' He shouted. Crabbe's wand soared into his outstretched hand and James quickly followed up with 'Petrificus Totalus!''

He then turned to see Remus frantically gesticulating at them. 'Someone get a teacher! Malfoy's cast some shield charm so we can't get through!' James felt his insides clench in fear when he realized that no one was there to step between Lily and Malfoy.

* * *

'Lily, don't fight him!' Screamed Alice. She was trying to punch her way through the shield charm that Malfoy had just cast between them.

Lily was scared. She had never dueled before and Malfoy didn't seem like he was going to go easy on her.

'Scared mudblood?' He grinned. Lily realized she had not moved yet and heard people around her yelling like Alice.

Praying that someone had the sense to go get a teacher, she shakily raised her wand. Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. 'Are you going to hurt me?' He sneered. He took a step forward.

'Don't come any closer Malfoy.' She said determinedly, trying to steady herself.

Malfoy took several more steps forward and shot sparks out of his wand, causing Lily to take a step back. She saw Potter and Remus with their hands on the shield looking quite wild in their attempts to get through. She almost smiled.

I'll give you the first shot.' Said Malfoy, opening his arms. Lily stared at him.

'Go on then, curse me!'

'I- I can't-'

She cursed herself as Malfoy laughed loudly. 'I told you, you don't belong here! You don't even have the guts to take me when I gave you a free shot!'

Lily felt anger boil in her chest and glared at him. 'I don't want a free shot Malfoy.' She said bravely. Malfoy smirked and shot a jet of red light out of his wand towards her. She panicked and ducked just in time. She then pointed her wand and said the first spell that she could think of.

'Stupefy!' A jet of red light flew out of her wand tip and straight into Malfoy's wide eyes. He screeched in pain, then blasted into his own shield charm, which evaporated.

Lily was still shocked that her spell had worked and barely registered the approval of her classmates.

'Oh my god Lily, that was great! I was so worried though!' Squeaked Alice.

'Come on Evans, you should have hit him again while he was down!' Admonished Sirius. Marlene snorted and shoved him.

'Where did you learn 'Stupefy' Lily?' Asked Mary curiously. 'Yeah, It's a mighty useful spell if I've ever known one.' Agreed Remus.

Lily shrugged. 'I saw you guys using it in your duel with the Slytherins and it just popped into my mind.'

Several people had crowded around Malfoy's limp form and conjured a stretcher for him. The Gryffindors pointed and laughed loudly when they saw that half of his face was bright red.

Frank smiled at her. 'I'm glad you had something up your sleeve. Malfoy didn't know what hit him!'

Lily allowed a small smile to cross her face before heading back to the broom shed.

Somehow, she thought this was going to spread like wildfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Attention and Pranks**

****Lily was right. It seemed everyone had heard about her little duel with Malfoy and she was constantly being sought after and congratulated in the hallways and before classes.

Lily honestly hated all the attention she was getting and tried to avoid it if possible by waking up early every morning and going straight to class between periods.

This had been going on for several weeks and the attention was just starting to die down a little.

Lily was sitting alone on the couch one night. She had skipped dinner because she wasn't hungry and had instead opted to read one of her favorite muggle books.

She was so immersed in her reading that she didn't notice someone sit down next to her until they cleared their throat. She looked up in surprise.

'Oh sorry Remus, I didn't see you there.' She said apologetically. Remus nodded. 'The others are coming back now.' He said. 'Why didn't you go eat?'

Lily sighed. 'I'm sick of people asking me if I'll show them how to duel. I don't know anything about dueling, I just got lucky!'

Remus nodded sympathetically. 'I hear you.' He said quietly. He paused. 'Sometimes, I wonder how James and Sirius deal with all the attention they get.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'They love it of course!' Remus laughed. 'Yeah they sure do. They have quite a few girls after them you know? Carolyn Summers asked out Sirius at dinner!'

Lily grimaced. 'Isn't she in third year?' She asked. 'Actually, she's in fourth.' Grinned Remus and they both laughed.

Remus suddenly turned somber. 'Sometimes I just wish, if I didn't have this _thing _inside of me, I could...' His eyes widened. He had clearly said more than he wanted to.

He was saved by the sound of the portrait hole opening and a tide of Gryffindors piled in from dinner.

'Oi Remus! Getting comfortable with Evans?' Came the loud voice of James Potter. He plunked himself down in between Remus and Lily, who immediately moved to a separate armchair. Remus rolled his eyes. 'We were just talking.' He said.

'Sure you were.' Said Sirius, as he sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. 'Hey Evans, you didn't go to dinner. Aren't you hungry at all?'

Lily shook her head, eyes glued to her book.

* * *

'What a bookworm.' Sighed Sirius. He turned back to his friends as Frank, Marlene and Mary joined them. 'I'm still hungry.' Grumbled Frank. 'Say, where's Alice?' He asked looking around.

'Are you planning on eating her?' Joked James and Frank turned scarlet. 'No... I just-'

'I'm here, Frank.'

They all looked up to see Alice with the Prewett twins. She looked like she had taken a bad fall, with several scrapes and bruises on her face and arms.

'Alice!' Evans exclaimed. 'What happened to you?'

Alice grimaced as the twins helped her onto the sofa. 'The bloody Slytherins.' She growled. 'They came up behind me and cursed me down a flight of stairs.'

Marlene stood up. 'Who was it Alice? I'll go teach them a lesson!'

'That's not a good idea Marlene.' Said Remus calmly. 'We don't want to go looking for trouble.' Marlene glared at him. 'Just because you're too scared to fight doesn't mean I am!'

'Whoa, sit down Marlene.' Said Alice. Marlene finally sat down with her arms crossed. She nodded at Alice. 'Go on then.' She said angrily.

Alice sighed. 'I was pushed by Mulciber, Avery and some older looking Slytherins.' She said. She cast an odd look in Evans' direction that James noticed.

'Anyone else we know?' He asked coolly. Alice shrugged. 'Not that I'd recognize.'

'Snape wasn't there?' He pressed.

'What's Sev got to do with this?' Evans snapped. She turned to Alice. 'He wasn't there right?' Alice looked at the floor. 'No, I-I don't think so.'

James noticed Fabian and Gideon casting him furtive glances and he furrowed his eyebrows. Gideon nodded.

'Well, we should get you to the hospital wing.' Said Frank. Alice shrugged. 'I'm fine, just a couple of bruises really.' 'Yeah, but you'll still want to clean them up before those cuts get infected.' Said Frank.

As soon as they left, Marlene went up to her dorm, followed by Evans and Macdonald.

James turned to the twins. 'So... Snape was a part of it?' He asked offhandedly. Gideon nodded. 'Little greasy git's the one who hexed us when we intervened. He showed them a small red burn mark on his forearm.

'Why didn't Alice tell us that?' Asked Peter.

'Because Evans was sitting right there Peter.' Snapped James. 'She wouldn't believe any of it anyway so we'll have to take matters into our own hands.'

'What are you proposing?' Asked Sirius, with a gleam in his eye. James stood up. 'That we prank Snivellus tomorrow!' He declared. Remus groaned. 'You do realize this has sort of become our thing right?'

'I see no problem with that.' Said Sirius. He looked thoughtful. 'Well, we need a group name. Something for people to remember us by, and for us to avoid capture.'

James snapped his fingers. 'The Snake Killers!' Sirius stared at him in barely disguised shock. 'James mate, that's the worst group name ever!'

James narrowed his eyes. 'Can you think of anything better?' He snapped. 'Yeah.' Said Sirius. 'Yeah, how about the 'Unchallenged Masters of Pranking?'

'Oooh, I like that!' Peter clapped his hands excitedly. Remus shook his head. 'Those are all stupid names.' He said in defeat.

James and Sirius glared at him. 'Why don't you come up with one, Lupin?' Remus thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

'I heard Professor McGonagall complaining to me about us yesterday.' He began. 'She called us, a bunch of loud, obnoxious marauders.' His eyes shone. 'Yeah, how about the Marauders?'

Sirius stared at him. 'You are such a teacher's pet Remus.' But he was grinning. 'I like it.'

James tested the name on his lips a couple of times before nodding in agreement. 'We're the marauders from now on then!' Peter squealed happily.

* * *

Potions class commenced as any other day. Slughorn gave them a potion to brew and finish by the end of class. He kept his ingredients in a large cupboard behind his desk.

They were all lining up to get their ingredients now. James saw Sirius reach the cupboard from his desk and gave him a thumbs up. Sirius reached in and grabbed their materials and sauntered back to the desk smirking.

'One extra piece for Snivellus.' He said, holding out a dead caterpillar. 'Anything alive or once was will completely mess up the potion.'

They set to work on their potion, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. The only difference from routine, was when Sirius excused himself to 'get a tissue' while Snape and Evans were talking to Slughorn at his desk.

Taking advantage of this distraction, James saw Sirius slip the caterpillar into their potion and looked away, grinning.

Snape appeared not to notice anything different and buried his nose back into his potions textbook.

At the end of class, they all had their potions checked table by table. Slughorn nodded his approval at James' potion and grimaced at Peter's. He finally arrived at Snape's desk and after smiling and complimenting Lily, he peered into Snape's cauldron.

'Any second now.' Whispered Sirius.

Suddenly, the cauldron exploded, spraying Slughorn, Snape, Lily, and anyone closer than five feet to it with the sticky green solution.

James cracked up at the look on Snape's face. It was a mix of shock and fury. Evans looked at Snape, confused. 'Sev, what did you put in there?' She inquired.

Slughorn spluttered as he backed away. 'Well, Mr. Snape. You added an extra ingredient, I see.' He pulled out the dead caterpillar. 'You know this is not the correct ingredient for this particular potion Severus. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to dock points.' Snape frowned and looked at James.

James couldn't help it. He laughed out loud and Sirius banged his head on the table, laughing as well.

'It was them Professor! They put it in my potion!' Snape cried, pointing at the two laughing boys. Lily was frowning at them, as if she didn't know what to believe.

'Now now, Severus. There's no need to be pointing fingers. and Mr. Black, I trust you didn't do anything to Severus' potion then?' He asked them easily.

They shook their heads innocently. 'No professor, it just looked funny, so we laughed.' Slughorn smiled. 'Very well then.' He waved his wand and the green stuff disappeared. 'I'm afraid I will have to take five points away from Slytherin.'

They grinned at each other and smirked at Snape, who was turning purple with rage.

After class, Remus caught up with them. 'Hey guys, I think Lily is looking for you.'

James smirked. 'Where is she?' He asked.

'Potter!'

Lily Evans was standing behind him, her bag hanging from one shoulder. 'How do you do, Evans?' He said conversationally. Lily frowned at him. 'Did you put that dead caterpillar in Sev's cauldron?' She demanded.

James put a hand to his heart. 'Merlin's beard, of course not!' He cried.

'Who would do such a noble thing?' Sirius added dramatically. Lily's lip curled. 'So it was you.' She said coldly.

James sighed deeply. 'Yes, it was us. Anything wrong with that?' Evans face turned the same color as her hair. 'Is there anything- POTTER! I told you to leave him alone!' She screeched.

James clapped his hands over his ears. 'Really Evans, it's not that big of a deal.' He said. Lily glared at him and stalked off in the other direction.

Alice Dearborn walked up to them. 'You know,' she began. 'You really should lay off of Snape for a while. It's getting Lily quite worked up.' She pleaded.

James winked at her. 'Oh, but we love seeing Evans in a fix, don't we Sirius?' He looked around. 'Sirius?' He spotted his best mate talking animatedly with Marlene, heading off in another direction.

'He ditched me.' James swore. Alice raised her eyebrows. 'Do you really want Lily to keep yelling at you?'

James shrugged. 'It doesn't bother me at all.' He said airily. 'Well it bothers her that you keep bullying her best friend. So, seeing as you're fellow Gryffindors, can't you just find another Slytherin to hex? Maybe Mulciber?' She said imploringly.

James turned to leave. 'Yes Dearborn, we'll get Mulciber for you.' He called over his shoulder.

Alice sighed in frustration. 'What an arrogant boy!' She thought. Her mind drifted off to another first year boy who she had Charms with next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6: Suspicions and Family Troubles**

Next two months rolled past very quickly and Christmas break was fast approaching. The weather had started to get chillier and decorations were being set up at Hogwarts. James was looking forward to seeing his parents again, but he hoped that one year, he would be able to spend Christmas at Hogwarts as well.

There was a general air of excitement as the last few days of classes were upon them. That morning, James had helped put up the massive Christmas tree with the gamekeeper, Hagrid. 'Ye excited fer' the holidays James?' The huge man asked. James nodded. 'Yeah, can't wait for classes to end!' Hagrid chuckled and sent him off to class despite his pleas to stay and help.

James found Sirius in the Great Hall waiting for him and after breakfast, they headed for Defense against the Dark Arts. Remus was not with them. His mother had suddenly fallen very ill and he had left early for his holiday to spend time with her. The other boys noticed that he said this every month and disappeared for two whole days to visit her. They didn't think anything of it until their defense lesson however.

'You reckon we'll finally get to dueling today?' Asked Sirius, as they joined the other first years in the classroom. 'Nah.' Said James. 'Not till next year.' Sirius groaned. 'This class sucks.'

They all piled into their seats and waited. This years Defense teacher was a short stocky man named Billings. Professor Billings had been a retired teacher for nearly ten years before being called back to duty at Hogwarts.

After everyone had quieted down, Billings stood up from his desk. 'Everyone, open your textbook to page three-hundred fifty-four.' There was the sound of ruffling pages. James flipped his book open to the correct page and read the title. 'Werewolves, eh?'

After they had read through the text, Professor Billings began asking them questions. 'Who can tell me the personality of a transformed werewolf?' He asked.

Lily raised her hand. 'They are ruthless in attacking humans, but can be harmless to larger animals.' She said.

'Correct.' Said Billings. 'A werewolf transforms once a month on the night of the full moon. They are unfortunately, disregarded in society and can hardly find a means of support without a job.' He finished.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes on werewolves and the moon cycle. James scratched his nose with his quill. 'Wonder what Remus is doing now?' He thought. He was struck by a sudden suspicion, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Flipping through his book, he found the page he wanted and showed it to Sirius. 'What?' Sirius said, confused. James pointed at the lunar calendar on the page. 'It's tonight. The full moon is tonight.' He said. Sirius frowned. 'So?'

James leaned in. 'Remus left this morning. What if he's not visiting his mum like he says he's been doing?' Sirius' eyes widened. 'Surely you're not suggesting-' 'I'm just saying what if. I mean, he's gone once a month and for the same reason! Is there an illness that strikes once a month that you've heard of?' He asked.

Sirius frowned. 'Maybe she's always been sick. And he just visits her once a month because of classes.' James leaned back in his seat. 'I say we keep an eye on this calendar from now on. Any more full moon absences and I say we talk to him.' Sirius nodded uneasily. 'I hope It's not the case.'James sighed.

'Me too Sirius.'

* * *

Lily sighed in content as she walked through the castle halls. Even after months of living at Hogwarts and in the magical world, she still could not get used to the floating candles or the talking suits of armor.

Today was the day before Christmas break and while that night's dinner was not as large as the Christmas feast would be in a few days, it was still quite nice.

She ran into Alice and Frank, coming out of the library and together, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Frank's mother was running errands in France so, Frank was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

'He's a bit down about it.' Alice told Lily as they passed by the Hufflepuff common room. Lily smiled at him. 'Cheer up Frank! I heard the Christmas Feast is amazing.' Frank smiled back. 'Thanks you guys. I guess I can't be the only one staying over break.'

There was a loud bang from the corridor ahead and they all rushed forward to see what had happened. Lily rounded the corner first, and the first thing she saw was small boy hanging on the huge Christmas tree by his underpants. Lily guessed he was a first year from his looks. 'Who did this?' Questioned Alice. She sounded like she wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so.

'Evans!'

Lily groaned as she saw James and Sirius walking towards them from the other end of the hall. 'Hey guys.' Said Frank cheerfully when Lily didn't answer. A cry from above got their attention and they looked up at the little boy who was blushing furiously. He pointed at James.

'Oi you! Put me down before I tell a teacher!' He shouted. James chuckled. 'And how do you plan on doing that Aldwen?' The boy opened his mouth, but Sirius waved his wand and said, 'Silencio.' Aldwen's mouth worked for a few moments but no sound came out. 'Now how do you plan on calling for help?' Smirked James.

Lily stepped forward and pulled out her wand.

'Let him down, Potter!' James eyed her cautiously. 'And if I don't?' He asked. Lily narrowed her eyes. 'Then I'll hex you until you're the one calling for the teacher.'

Alice placed a hand on her arm. 'Let's not get hasty Lily.' She turned to James. 'James, could you please let him down?'

James shrugged and levitated the boy down. He glared furiously at them before storming off into the Great Hall.

'There you go Dearborn. We'll be teammates on Quidditch next year, so I respect your judgement.' Alice rolled her eyes and Frank grinned. 'What about me?' He asked good-naturedly. 'Well, you'll be going up against me in tryouts, so let's not get hasty.' James said with a wink.

The food was great as usual. Lily talked to Alice about the upcoming holidays and then to Remus about their Defense assignment. She noticed several flying shapes in the ceiling and searched for a familiar owl.

The day before, Lily had written to Petunia. In her letter, she told her sister that she was looking forward to the holidays and that she had gotten her a gift.

Lily wasn't sure that Petunia would respond, but she silently hoped that she had. The school owl that she had used landed in front of her. Apprehensively, she untied the piece of parchment and read it. It was brief and to the point.

_Are you sure you can't stay at that school for the Holiday's? I've got friends coming over_

_and I don't want anything crazy happening. I haven't gotten you a gift yet._

Lily was disappointed. She had hoped that maybe, after having a few months to cool down and mull things over, that she and her sister would be on good terms again. Clearly, that was too much to ask for.

Seeing her facial expression, Alice asked her what was wrong. 'Oh nothing.' Lily said quickly. 'Just my sister being mean again.'

'Don't you get along with your sister?' Asked Marlene. Lily jerked her head a little. 'We used to be best friends, but then I met Sev and...'

'So Snape is the reason you guys aren't close anymore?' Asked Marlene sharply.

Lily frowned. 'Well no, it's just that he introduced me to magic, and Tuney was... she was jealous I guess.'

'Family problems Evans?' It was Sirius who had spoken. Lily regarded him wearily, not knowing what to say.

Sirius shrugged. 'Don't wanna talk about it?' Lily furrowed her eyebrows. He sighed. 'At least you can keep it a secret.' He muttered.

'What do you mean?' She asked in spite of herself.

Sirius raised a hand a pointed to the ceiling. A large, black owl came swooping down with something red in its beak. People all around the hall were pointing or staring at Sirius as he reached out and caught the envelope. He waved it at the table. 'Howler everyone. You might wanna cover your ears.' The envelope opened and a woman's loud shrieks could be heard all over the hall.

'DISGRACE! UTTER SHAME TO THE NAME OF BLACK! MY OLDEST SON, A GRYFFINDOR! YOU VILE, DECEITFUL, HATEFUL CHILD!'

Lily clapped her hands over her ears in shock. The howler wasn't done yet.

'I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GETTING COMFORTABLE WITH THOSE IMBECILES IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU ARE NOT TO COME HOME THIS BREAK OR OVER THE SUMMER UNLESS YOU CHANGE HOUSES IMMEDIATELY!

Sirius had a blank look on his face the whole time. James was trying to destroy the howler but it kept on going.

'IF I FIND THAT MY SON HAS BEEN ASSOCIATING WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS AND MUGGLE-BORNS, YOU WILL HAVE ORION AND I TO ANSWER TO.'

There was a deafening silence in which the howler seemed to deflate. Before anyone could let go of their breaths however, it rose again and turned to Lily and Mary, the only muggle-borns in Gryffindor.

'MUDBLOOD SCUM! DILUTED WITH FILTH! UNWORTHY OF...' There was a loud bang and the red envelope exploded into flames. Professor Dumbledore had risen and was stowing his wand away.

'Sometimes, it is easy to follow the path laid before you.' He said quietly. 'But sometimes the harder way is the best way.' He waved his hands. 'Back to dinner everyone.' The conversation slowly started up again. The Gryffindor table however, was quiet. Everyone was staring at Sirius Black, who looked like he was trying to hide in his mashed potatoes.

Lily turned to Mary, who was crying silently in her seat. 'Oh Mary, don't cry.' She said soothingly as she patted her back. 'Don't listen to any of that.' Mary looked up at her. 'Sorry Lily. You're muggle-born too, what must you think of me?'

Alice smiled at them sympathetically. People they knew were shooting them encouraging grins as well. 'See Mary? No one here is prejudiced.' Said Frank.

'Do you think I'm prejudiced?'

They looked over at Sirius, who had finally stopped eating. There was an awkward silence at the table.

Frank was the first to break it. 'No of course not mate. You can't control what your parents say. No offense though, but... your mum sounds horrible!' He chuckled.

Sirius didn't laugh.

Frank stopped. 'Sorry.' He said apologetically.

'No, don't be.' Sirius growled. 'She is the most disgusting piece of trash the wizarding world has to offer.' He ranted. He looked over them. 'Macdonald and Evans are better witches than my mother.' He continued. 'Some people are just too blind to see that.' Mary stared at Sirius like she had never seen him before.

James cleared his throat and grinned. 'Mind you, they bloody well look a lot better too!' The table erupted into laughter and Sirius nodded in agreement. 'That's undebatable.' He said.

He caught Lily's eye. She offered him a tentative smile and his face erupted into a grin.

'Wotcher Frank.' Said James. 'If Sirius doesn't come home with me for break, he'll eat all of your favorite pumpkin pies here!' Frank shook a fist at Sirius who held up his hands. 'I can't be held responsible for anything when it comes to food.' He said.

On their way out, Lily felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around smiling.

It was James. Lily looked at him in confusion. 'Uh, Potter?'

James ruffled his hair and laughed at her annoyance. 'Sorry Evans.' Lily cocked an eyebrow. 'What do you want?'

His expression turned serious for a moment. 'You know what's been going on lately, with muggle-borns and their families.' He said darkly. 'Just, stay safe over the break okay? And keep in contact with someone in the wizarding world. Like... Alice! Oh, and I guess Snape as well..'

Lily stared at him for a moment. 'Um... Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Potter.' She said quietly.

James grinned cheerfully at her. 'Have a good marauder free break Evans!' He called as he strolled off.

As she watched him leave, Lily couldn't help but laugh a little at her classmate's antics.

'I will!' She called after him and he turned around, looking surprised, then pleased.

Alice grabbed her arm. 'I've been looking for you Lily, come on!' They two girls sped off to their dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Attacks and Warnings**

Lily woke up on Christmas morning hopeful and excited for the day. She looked over the edge of her bed and saw a pile of presents by the window. Smiling to herself, she got dressed and opened her presents.

The first package was from Alice. She had bought Lily a box of various candies from honeydukes. Lily smiled. She had gotten her the same thing. From Marlene and Mary, she received a magical talking notebook and an empty photo album for pictures.

Lily had gotten Marlene a set of sugar quills and Mary a magical mirror that gave you advice on how to dress.

She got up off her bed and made her way downstairs. Her parents were already up and about, eating breakfast as they did so. Lily greeted them cheerfully and ate some toast. Petunia walked downstairs looking grumpy as usual.

'Hey Tuney!' She called. Petunia ignored her and scoured the fridge for some leftovers. Mr. Evans walked in.

'Morning girls, what say we open our presents now?' Lily beamed and Petunia rolled her eyes irritably.

They all sat at the table and exchanged presents.

Lily's parents got her a silver bracelet which she put on happily. Lily had gotten Mrs. Evans a box of chocolate frogs and Mr. Evans a talking planner.

'Hopefully nobody thinks I'm crazy at work.' Mr. Evans said grinning.

Lily had gotten Petunia a little stuffed lion, which she hoped her sister would like. 'Did you get anything for Lily dear?' Mrs. Evans asked Petunia.

Petunia pulled out a small box. Lily grinned as she opened it only to find a pen.

Mr. Evans frowned. 'Petunia, is that all you've gotten your sister?' He asked. Petunia grunted. Lily stowed the pen away and pulled out her lion.

'Here, Tuney.' She handed her the stuffed lion.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at it suspiciously. 'Does it do anything?' She asked. Lily frowned. 'Uh, not that I know of, it doesn't talk or move or anything.' 'No, I mean does it do freaky things like your kind?' Petunia snapped. Lily was hurt and angry. 'I'm not a freak.'

'Petunia!' Mrs. Evans snapped. 'Be grateful that she got you something. After all, you got her a pen.' Petunia stood up. 'Yeah, side with Lily, I knew you would!' She glared at Lily.

'I don't want your ugly lion you freak!' She stormed up the stairs. Mr. Evans followed her and Mrs. Evans tried to comfort Lily, who was close to tears. Before she could say anything, Lily raced up to her room and buried her face in her pillow.

'I hope break ends soon.' She thought miserably.

* * *

It was a clear, starless night at Godric's Hollow. The winds were fierce and snow piled up all over the cobbled streets. The sound of church bells ringing woke James up with a start. He reached for his glasses on his bedside table and put them on.

With a sigh, he crawled out of bed and opened the window. Christmas break was nearing its end and he had done nothing exciting over break except receive presents from his parents and friends. He had often found himself dozing off in the afternoon, making him restless at night.

He checked his clock. It was 1:30 A.M. James reached out and grabbed a box of chocolate frogs he had received from Sirius. He grinned as he remembered all the presents he had given and received. He sent Sirius a book of useful hexes and jinxes to use on Regulus, his younger brother.

For Remus, he had gotten a box of honeydukes' best dark chocolate, knowing the boy's addiction. Remus had given him a broomstick polishing kit.

For Peter, he had ordered a nice book from Flourish and Botts on great techniques used to woo girls. He grinned as he imagined the look on Sirius' face when he realized he hadn't received one as well.

Peter had bought him a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. He kept all his candy stored under his bed so his parents wouldn't take them.

Right when James set his stuff aside, he felt the floor shake. 'What the-' He started.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs and the sound of raised voices drifted up to his room. James quickly turned on his bedside lamp and sat up. Before he could open the door, it burst open and Mr. Potter was standing there, white-faced.

'Dad! What's going on?' He asked. 'We're being attacked James. Quick, get your wand in case-' There was another loud bang and the sound of a woman screaming. James paled. 'Mum!'

Mr. Potter held out an arm to stop him. 'Stay here, don't move unless you're attacked!' He ordered and rushed downstairs. James hurriedly grabbed his wand and followed his father anyway. When he turned the corner on the landing, he realized with a jolt that there were four hooded figures in the room and Mr. Potter was dueling all of them at once. 'Death Eaters!' He hissed under his breath.

He pointed his wand at one who had his back turned. 'Stupefy!' The man crumbled to the floor.

'JAMES!' Shouted his father. 'Take your mother and run!' He saw his mum sprawled on the floor to his left with a large bruise on her forehead.

'JAMES GO!'

He spared one last look at his father, then grabbed his mother and hurried back to the kitchen where the back door was.

'Where do you think you're going?' Sneered a voice to his right and he felt the air leave him as a fist struck him in the gut, sending him sprawling to the floor. He looked up, dazed, and saw a tall, pale-faced man. His robes were unkempt and dirty and his face had several long scars running down it. But, his eyes were alive with malice.

'Who are you?' James demanded, raising his wand.

The wizard smiled, revealing several black or brown teeth. 'You'd be the Potter boy then? I've died to meet you since I had a run in with your father.'

James growled. 'This must be the Rankin guy.' He thought. 'What do you want? What are you doing in our home?' He snarled.

Rankin spat on the floor. 'I'm here to take your lives Potter. No one in here, will leave unharmed.' James felt fear bubble in his chest, but he shoved it down and glared determinedly back at the Death Eater.

'That would mean you're going to get hurt too.' He replied. Rankin raised his wand.

'We'll see about that, Potter!' He hurled a stunning spell at James, who ducked out-of-the-way. 'Are you scared to face me Potter?' Taunted Rankin, as he walked towards the wall behind which James was taking cover.

'Never!' James yelled and proceeded to shoot several stunners at him. Rankin blocked all of them with a shield charm. 'EXPELLIARMUS!' James cried but his wand jerked out of his grasp before the spell could work.

'You're gonna have to do a lot better than disarming spells to defeat me.' Sneered Rankin. From the other room, James heard his father roar in pain. He looked Rankin in the eye. 'Go ahead then, kill me.' He spat furiously.

Rankin's smile widened. 'Oh, I'm not going to kill you yet, you have yet to watch the real show.' He leaned down and whispered in James' ear. 'Which one of your parents should I kill first?' 'NO!' James shouted. 'You coward, once the Aurors come, you and your friends will be dead meat!'

Rankin raised an eyebrow and suddenly, he wasn't in front of him anymore, but James realized it was himself he was looking at. He watched in shock as he boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time and talked to a boy in shabby robes, Remus. Then, the scene changed and the marauders were in the common room planning their next prank. He saw himself talking to Lily after the feast and the longing looks he sent after her in the hallways. The scene changed again and he was fighting with Snape...

Suddenly, it stopped.

Rankin was laughing. 'I will pay your friends a visit one by one after your death.' He said. Before James could comprehend what he was saying, Rankin raised his wand.

'We'll see who's dead meat after tonight.' He said quietly. 'Crucio.'

James felt the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. His was being stabbed everywhere, his bones crushed by a ton of rocks. His eyes were being stomped on and squeezed and he was drowning in an ocean of flames...

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Castles and Responses**

James thought he was hearing voices in his head.

Someone was saying, 'How did you get here?' Another voice replied. 'We snuck out after Pomfrey went to bed.'

'But that's breaking rules!' Someone else said. 'Well, what did you want us to do, leave him alone when he wakes up?'

James realized that it was Sirius who was talking. But that would mean he was at Hogwarts... He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and there were people sitting around him.

'Oi you're up mate!' Sirius cried in delight and hugged him. James gasped for breath as Sirius crushed his bruised ribs. 'Sorry.' Said Sirius, backing up. He handed James his glasses and he put them on gratefully.

He noted sitting around him in a semi-circle was Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Dorcas, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

'How do you feel?' Questioned Alice in worry. 'James winced as he tried to sit up. Dorcas guided him back down. 'Madam Pomfrey says you're not supposed to move yet.' She said softly.

James nodded. 'I don't feel too well.' He sighed. Then he sat straight up, causing everyone to jump. 'James! Watch it, you could hurt yourself again!' Cried Sirius.

'What happened to my parents?' He asked urgently. Remus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 'They're fine James, they were released yesterday morning. They said they'll come check on you soon.' James felt dizzy with relief. Then a thought struck him. 'What about the Death Eaters?' He asked. 'Did they escape?'

Sirius nodded grimly. By the time the Aurors got there, the four had already escaped and the last guy, he fought them and apparated when Dumbledore arrived.' James blinked. 'Dumbledore came?' Sirius nodded. 'Scared him away, by the looks of it.'

James suddenly remembered what Rankin had said about going for his friends and he needed to tell them right away.

He noticed someone sitting at the far end of his bed. She had long red hair and her vivid green eyes were slightly red. 'Evans?' He said in surprise. Lily offered him a smile which he did his best to return.

'What are you doing here?' He asked without thinking.

Lily stared at him. 'I-I'm checking on you!' She said indignantly.

Alice grinned at him. 'She's been here the longest actually.' She said. Sirius sighed. 'I made it my mission to always be the first one there for you when you needed it and when I heard the news and rushed here, I realized Evans had beat me in that respect. James felt his heart leap and looked at Lily, whose face was matching her hair.

'I-I should go.' She stammered and before anyone could say anything, she ran out of the hospital wing.

'Well, uh, we should probably get going too.' Said Dorcas. 'Quidditch practice.' She got up with the twins and left. 'Let us know when we can help on a particular Slytherin.' Smirked Fabian and he followed his brother out of the room.

Frank sighed. 'Yeah, I have a detention now, so I have to go.' James cocked an eyebrow. 'You got a detention Longbottom?' He asked incredulously.

Frank turned scarlet. 'I forgot to complete some assignments for Billings because I was too busy trying to get Dumbledore to let me go with him to your house.' He muttered.

James felt a swell of affection for his friend and laughed. 'Oh well, you'd better get going then Frank.' He stood up and left, followed by Alice Dearborn, leaving James alone with Peter, Remus and Sirius.

They looked at him expectantly as if they anticipated he had something to say. With a deep sigh, he relayed the events of that night to them.

When he had finished, Peter was whimpering, Remus was stoic and Sirius was growling stuff under his breath. 'Oh, let him try.' He snarled. 'I'll beat him with no wand!'

'That might not be a good idea mate.' James said with a smirk. 'So, was this guy like really powerful?' Asked Remus.

James shrugged. 'He's very dangerous. He said he'll come after you and Lily because he saw you all in my memories.

He felt a stab of guilt threatening to tear him apart. He punched his bedside table hard. 'This is my fault you guys. If I hadn't been weak enough to let him in my mind, he wouldn't be after you all and -he swallowed- Lily.'

Sirius slapped him in the face. 'Oi, what the hell?' James said indignantly. Sirius pointed a finger at him. 'Don't you go blaming this on yourself mate.' He said. 'None of us knows Occlumency and this guy is crazy enough to attack us all anyway.'

'There's nothing weak about surviving an attack-with unforgivable curses- James.' Remus added quietly. Peter nodded in agreement.

James sighed and fell back into his pillow. 'I don't think I can handle classes tomorrow.'

* * *

James was right on that one. From the moment he left the dormitory, James was in a foul mood. He didn't want to talk to anyone and anyone who tried to talk to him was snapped at. His mind was also weighed down with guilt. He realized he hadn't told Lily yet and should probably tell her for her safety. But he just couldn't bring himself to even look at her.

Sirius walked by his side quietly as they made their way to the last class before break, Transfiguration. James seated himself in the very back and paid no attention to McGonagall's description of the task at hand.

He only snapped out of it when Sirius prodded him in the arm. 'What?' He snapped. Sirius didn't show signs of surprise or anger. 'Are you gonna change it or not?' He said, pointing at his piece of steel.

'What are we supposed to do?' James asked after a moment.

'Change it into rubber.' Sirius replied.

James jabbed his wand at the piece of crusty metal in front of him and it turned to rubber. He was getting a headache. He placed his head in his hands and tried to go to sleep. Someone cleared their throat. When he didn't act like he'd heard them, the person tapped him on the arm.

James peeked through his arms and saw Lily Evans standing next to him awkwardly. Somehow seeing her for the first time up close with the guilt bubbling in his chest made him angry.

'What do you want?' He asked rudely. Lily hesitated. 'I-It's nothing I-' James cut her off. 'If it's nothing then why are you here?' He snapped.

Lily glared at him and continued in a stronger voice. 'I was just wondering if you'd help me with this. I can't figure it out.' Under normal circumstances, James would have agreed cockily. But today, he merely smirked and said, 'Aw, is Lily Evans actually having trouble with a class assignment? Not used to it are you?'

Lily flushed red. 'No, I'm not.' She admitted quietly. 'James groaned and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, he noticed that Lily had sat down next to Alice in front of them and Sirius was watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

'Um, James?' He turned and saw Frank Longbottom. 'Can you help me with my metal?'

James felt impatient, but he struggled to keep from blowing up on his friend. 'He jerked his wand out and pointed it at Frank's metal. His aim was off and Frank's school robes suddenly turned to metal, causing him to buckle under the weight.

'POTTER!' Alice dearborn stood up and placed herself in front of James. 'What do you think you're doing, change him back!'

James growled impatiently. 'It was an accident Dearborn.' Alice pointed at Frank. 'Change him back now!'

He changed Frank back and ignoring his thanks, he stormed off.

He had barely left the room when he heard someone calling his name. He didn't want to talk to Sirius now and ignored him.

'Potter, wait up!' This voice was much higher than Sirius' and he turned around to see Lily Evans catching up to him. 'Well?' He said irritably.

She glared at him. 'What is your problem? Why are you acting like such a prick to everyone?' She demanded. James averted her gaze. 'I've got a lot on my mind.' He said.

Lily's gaze softened. 'I think you should apologize to Frank.' She said quietly. James turned to her. 'Why, I changed him back.'

'You've been acting weird all day. Everyone's worried! I know you aren't really taking that-that attack well-' James cut her off. 'Don't pretend like you know how I feel.' He snapped. He suddenly realized that Lily didn't know about Rankin yet.

They glared at each other until Alice and Sirius ran out after them. 'Is everything alright?' Asked Sirius. James shrugged and took off at a sprint.

* * *

James entered the castle from the front entrance. His hair was windswept and his glasses askew. He adjusted them and made his way up the marble staircase.

He had grabbed one of the school brooms as soon as Transfiguration had ended and had skipped the rest of his classes out on the pitch. He walked slowly and after nearly fifteen minutes, he arrived at the portrait hole.

Not knowing what to expect, he sighed and ducked in. The marauders were sitting by the fire with Frank. He made his way over to them.

'Potter?' He turned and saw Alice and Lily standing at the foot of the girl's stairs. He nodded at them and turned away. The boys greeted him normally and he tapped Frank on the shoulder.

'Sorry about earlier, I'm not feeling myself today.' Frank nodded understandingly.

Alice sat down next to Frank and looked at James. 'Sorry for my outburst earlier James.' She said, abashed.

James waved a hand as if to dismiss it. 'S'alright. It was my fault I couldn't concentrate.' Alice nodded sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, I thought you'd done it on purpose, I should have known.'

Sirius looked at him with a serious expression on his face. 'James, we need to tell Lily. She's not safe.' James nodded. 'I'll tell her.'

Frank and Alice looked confused. 'Tell her what? Is she alright?'

They looked at each other, then explained about Rankin's threat to attack anyone he saw in James' memory. 'For all we know, he may have seen you two and he could go after you as well.' James finished with a sigh.

Alice looked shaken and Frank was grave. 'Those people killed my father and my cousins. If they come looking for me, I'll be ready.' He said with a determined look in his eye.

James and Sirius exchanged a worried glance. 'Just don't go looking for trouble mate.' James sighed. He stood up. 'I've got to go tell Lily... and apologize.' He walked around the common room searching for Lily when he bumped into her coming down the stairs again.

'Oh! Potter, sorry!' She said in surprise. James smiled. 'It's fine. Look, I was hoping we could talk, you know, alone.' She looked at him suspiciously. James grabbed her hand. 'Look, it's important. I wouldn't say this if it wasn't.' They went outside and found a classroom close by.

'So, what's so important?' Lily asked curiously.

James closed the door and sighed.

'Lily, you know Rankin, the guy who attacked me and apparently killed Frank's dad?' Lily nodded. 'The night that I was attacked, he used Legilimency on me. He saw my memories and he saw who I cared about in them.' James continued. Lily frowned. 'He's got something of a grudge against my family and he's already killed some of my dad's friends in the office. I've told the others already, Alice too.'

Lily looked paler than usual. 'What does he want with you, with us?' She asked, her voice shaking slightly. James looked at his feet, guilt overcoming him again.

'He-he'll probably try to attack you or your family.' He said quietly. Before Lily could say anything, he said. 'I'm sorry for acting up on you today. I was feeling terrible about him finding out about all of you, because I couldn't keep him out of my mind.'

He made to leave the room but Lily grabbed his arm. She looked lost for words for a moment before regaining herself.

'Thanks for telling me Potter, I'll tell my family to leave Britain if I can.' She said looking at him.

James nodded. 'I'm sorry.' He said again.

Lily shook her head. 'This isn't your fault!' She said firmly.

Just then, the door burst open and standing there staring at them open-mouthed, was Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rows and Werewolves**

'Sev?' LIly said, breaking the silence.

Snape was staring at them with a thunderstruck expression.

James quirked an eyebrow. 'What do you want Snape?'

Snape turned to Lily furiously. 'What are you doing here with him?'

Lily frowned. 'We were just talking Sev.' Snape looked livid. 'I didn't know you were friends with this... this git.' He growled. Lily narrowed her eyes. 'He had to tell me something Sev, and what's it to you anyway? I can talk with whoever I want.'

Snape pointed at James. 'You stay away from her!' He shouted.

James stepped forward but Lily beat him to it. 'Don't tell him what to do!' She yelled angrily. 'It's none of your business who I hang out with!'

'But- it's Potter!' He spat as if James wasn't there. Lily placed her hands on her hips. 'Look Sev, I don't care if you and him have a little grudge going on, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me who not to be friends with.' She said crisply.

Snape growled. 'So you're friends then?'

'I never said that.' Lily said, with a sideways glance at James who frowned at her. 'But you aren't one to be talking. You hang around those lunatics Mulciber and Avery and you never listen to me when I tell you they're bad news!'

'That's because they aren't!' Snape snapped. Lily raised her eyebrows. 'That's a lie and you know it Sev! They're up to their heads in the dark arts!'

Snape shook his head. 'It's just defensive practice!'

James cut in angrily. 'It's defensive practice when they sent Mark Smith to the hospital wing for a week with scars all over his face?' Snape pulled out his wand. 'Shut up, Potter.' He snarled. Lily made to step in front of him but James pulled her out-of-the-way.

'I know where you and your buddies are going Snivellus.' He said. 'You just can't wait to go join Voldemort can you?'

Lily whirled on him. 'POTTER! How can you-'

'He doesn't even deny it!' James sneered. Snape glared at him. 'You really are blind Potter, one of these days, when the war's on, you'll regret ever messing with us.' James clapped a hand over his heart. 'Oh my, you and you're death eater buddies are after us aren't they?'

Lily's eyes were burning. 'Potter, get out of here please! I need to have a talk with Severus.' James made to object but then left with a huff.

* * *

Late that night, James, Sirius and Peter in silence around the fire in the common room. They were the only ones up.

After checking twice to make sure it was a full moon, they had decided that following Remus was the only way to find out their friend's secret and possibly help him.

Alice Dearborn walked down the stairs and came over to them. 'Hey you lot, have you seen Frank or Lily?' She asked.

'Frank's in the library!' Piped Peter. Alice thanked him.

'And where's Lily? I haven't seen her since Transfiguration.' James averted his eyes but said, 'She might be in the library also.'

Peter suddenly slapped his knee. 'Oh wait, I forgot to tell you guys, Lily had a huge row with Snape!'

'What? Lily and Snape had a fight?' Echoed Sirius. Alice nodded grimly. 'I knew he was bad news.'

James sighed. 'Actually, I think I may have been the reason for it.' They all looked at him in confusion. 'I was warning Lily about what happened over break, and Snape walked in on us.'

Sirius clicked his tongue. 'Little sneak.' He growled.

James ignored him. 'He got all mad and started accusing Lily of being friends with me.' Alice sat down next to him and gestured for him to continue.

'And, I got angry and accused him of practicing to be a death eater with his friends.' He finished.

Sirius nodded. 'That's definitely where they're headed.' He said darkly. 'They know a lot of dark curses.' Alice frowned at him in confusion. 'The Malfoy's and the Lestrange's often come dine with us.' He said in disgust. 'The kids get together afterwards and... have a little fun.' He rolled up his sleeve and showed them a long scar on his forearm.

'Oh my gosh!' Alice said quietly. Sirius shrugged. 'S'nothing.'

Just then, the portrait hole banged open and Lily stormed in carrying about six large textbooks in her hands. She dropped them halfway across the room and spat hair out of her face as she picked them up.

James and Alice stood up to help her and she snapped. 'I don't need your help!' Glaring at James the whole time. He shrugged and sat back down. Alice looked at him sympathetically before following a fuming Lily upstairs.

'Bad luck mate.' Said Sirius.

James sighed. 'She'll get over it.' He checked his watch. 'Oh look, it's nearly time.' He pulled out his silver invisibility cloak that he had received from his father to the awe of his friends.

Once they were safely under the cloak, they crouched by the portrait hole and waited. A few minutes later, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came in. Remus came down the stairs soon after, and greeted her.

They climbed out the portrait hole and James, Sirius and Peter followed suit. They walked down the stairs without making a sound, giving Remus and McGonagall some space. Finally, they reached the Entrance Hall.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them at the large doors. 'Come on Remus.' She said softly. He nodded and they went out into the night, unaware that they were being followed.

Creeping across the grounds, they came to a stop in front of the whomping willow. Madam Pomfrey levitated a stick and pressed it to a knot at the base of the tree. The swinging branches stopped moving immediately.

'There's a tunnel!' Breathed Sirius. Peter squeaked. 'Guys, should we actually follow them?' 'Be quiet Peter, or they'll hear us!' Snapped James.

They crept in after the two and found themselves in a long narrow passageway. After nearly ten minutes of walking, they reached a dead end. There was a trapdoor that was open on the top.

'We should wait a little.' Said James. They waited by the door until Madam Pomfrey came out. Then, before she could close it, they rushed through silently.

Inside, they realized they were in an old house. The windows were all boarded up and the stairs creaked loudly. They found Remus sitting in the living room staring out the only open window.

'Remus?' Peter whispered. James and Sirius tried to shut his mouth but Remus had heard. He stood up fast and looked around frantically.

Sighing, James whipped off the cloak. 'It's just us Remus.' He said cheerfully. Remus looked thunderstruck.

'You need to get out of here NOW!' He shouted.

Sirius held up his hands. 'Whoa! We just wanted to check up on you buddy.'

'NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' Remus screamed. He wildly gesticulated to the door. 'GET OUT! BEF-' He suddenly went rigid, his whole body tensing up.

'Remus, are you ok?' James asked in concern.

Remus was trying to speak. 'I... get out... please... not safe...'

They could only watch in horror as Remus started changing before their very eyes. His back extended and his legs curved viciously. His ears snapped up and his nose turned into a snout. Hair was growing fast all over his body and he let out a wolf-like howl in pain.

James suddenly felt someone grab his arm. It was Sirius. 'LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' He yelled and they sprinted out the door, through the passageway and didn't stop until they reached the opening. They evaded the swinging branches and didn't stop running until they reached the entrance hall.

Stopping to catch their breath, they didn't speak for a long time. James was the first to break the silence. 'Well, that's where he goes I guess.'

A nasty voice snapped from behind them. 'Firsties out of bed! Oooh, you all've just earned a detention!'

Whirling around, they saw to their horror, Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. Peter was spluttering.

James noticed someone standing next to Filch.

'Evans?' He said in shock.

She looked away.

'Yes, you'll be joining Ms. Evans here in detention. I've just finished arranging with Hagrid the time and place for kids who get caught out of bed and he's set it all up!'

Cackling, he patted Lily on the head. 'At least you won't be going in alone, girly!'

They all headed back to their dorms in silence. James would have asked Lily what she was doing out but his mind was filled with the images of a werewolf.

When they reached the Fat Lady, they were dismayed to see McGonagall standing there with her hands on her hips.

She looked too angry for words, as her lips were disappearing in a thin line.

'You four, had better explain yourselves.' She said dangerously.

James could feel Sirius fidgeting next to him and spoke up. 'We were in the kitchens professor. We woke up and were starving, so we thought we'd head down there and grab a bite.'

McGonagall turned to Lily.

'Miss Evans?'

Lily mumbled something. 'I cannot hear you.' Snapped McGonagall.

'She was with us, Professor.' Said James.

Lily looked at him in confusion. He continued quickly. 'We dragged her along when she told us we shouldn't be going out this late. We thought we'd try to have a little fun but we didn't think we'd get caught.' He finished.

McGonagall looked at them in silence for a moment before sighing. 'Very well. This is not to happen again, am I clear?' They nodded.

'Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor and your detention with Hagrid will take place in a month on the Valentine's day. You will be helping him in the Forbidden Forest.'

'Isn't it forbidden?' Peter said fearfully. McGonagall nodded. 'You will only be doing a little trail grazing on the outskirts. He won't take you too far in.'

Peter squeaked.

'Good night then, and remember your lesson.' She swept off.

'James was the second to last to enter his dorm.

'Night Evans.' He said, leaving Lily looking very confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Deaths and Differences**

The Great Hall was packed for dinner. Everyone had just returned from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch game that afternoon and were all in high spirits.

The marauders sat in their usual spot, eating fourth helpings of potatoes and pork.

'Bless those house elves!' Sirius sighed through a mouthful of meat. 'I"ll be sure to go down later and get some more food.' James rolled his eyes. 'You already ate four plates, how can you still be hungry in an hour?'

Lily was sitting close by them and overheard their conversation. 'You know,' She said scathingly. 'The just because the house elves are here doesn't mean you should go overworking them every time you feel a little hungry.'

Sirius smiled at her and she gagged at the half-chewed food in his mouth. James grinned too. 'Easy Evans. They love it when we visit every now and then.' He said cheerfully.

Lily scoffed. Just then, there was a loud ruffling sound and they looked up to see hundreds of flying birds coming down for the evening mail. James frowned.

'Look guys,' He said pointing. 'Anyone else see the ravens?'

Peter dropped his fork in fear as one of the dark birds flew past him. 'Uh oh,' Said Frank. 'Everyone knows ravens carry bad news.'

James looked around, seeing at least twenty people around the hall receiving ravens instead of owls. He frowned. 'Something bad must have happened.' He thought.

Suddenly, a raven landed in front of Frank Longbottom, whose face turned white. The hall was silent now while everyone read their letters.

They all looked at Frank expectantly when there was a loud cry of despair.

Followed by another one.

James looked down and saw Alice Dearborn running out of the Great Hall, soon followed by many others.

Frank made a choking sound. 'No...'

They looked at him in concern, before he too, rushed out in tears.

'What's going on?' Peter asked quietly.

Remus had grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading the front page intensely. He looked up, looking paler than ever.

'There's been an attack today.' He said gravely.

'Where?' Demanded Marlene.

Remus looked back at the paper. 'At King's Cross.' He breathed in shock.

'Bloody hell!' Muttered Sirius.

'Those Death Eaters...' Growled James.

Dumbledore stood up. 'Everyone back to their dormitories. Will the Head Boy and Girl please come up to the front as soon as possible.' They followed the mass out of the Great Hall. James tried to find Lily but couldn't see her flaming red hair anywhere.

'She's probably with Alice.' Said Remus, as though reading his thoughts.

* * *

They all sat in front of the fire in the common room. Nobody said much. They were all thinking about what could have happened to their own families and what had happened to Frank and Alice.

'I'm going to bed.' Marlene said quietly, her voice sounding hoarse. Mary stood up as well. 'I've got to mail my mum.' She said and they both left.

James sighed in frustration. 'They attacked King's Cross... But why? I thought they didn't want people to catch on just yet?'

'It means they're ready to come out in the open now.' Said Sirius. 'They're done playing games and so am I!' He stood up suddenly. 'I've got to go kill Malfoy! Self-important git knew all about this!' He snarled.

Remus grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back into his seat. 'That won't do... for now.' He said. 'We need to be there for Frank and Alice when they're ready to talk.' They all agreed and as no one felt like sleeping, they stayed by the fire for hours.

James yawned and placed his glasses back on. It was nearly three in the morning and they were the only ones in the common room. He noticed that the other three marauders were all wide awake.

Remus read and reread the article from the daily prophet. Sirius twirled his wand angrily between his fingers, and Peter kept biting his nails, looking from one to another.

Just then, there was a noise from behind James and he turned around. Frank was standing by the portrait hole, looking mortified that he wasn't the only one up.

James noticed he had puffy eyes and felt renewed sympathy for his classmate.

'Hey Frank.' He greeted. 'Wanna join us?'

Frank hesitated for a moment, then nodded silently and sat down in an armchair.

They were silent for a while, before Frank said, 'It was my father and my cousins. He was visiting them and they had all just met at King's Cross wh-when...' He trailed off.

Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Frank continued. 'So, the Death Eaters are prepared to go to war then?'

Nobody answered him, but it was clear what they were all thinking about.

They heard stairs creaking from the girl's dormitory and saw Alice come down looking just as bad as Frank, followed by Lily.

They froze when they realized they weren't alone.

James stood up. 'Dearborn,' He said softly. 'Come sit with Frank for a little.' Alice looked confused for a moment before bursting into tears.

Frank immediately stood up and placed an arm around her shoulder. 'James is right, Alice. You need to talk. 'I... need to talk about it.' He pleaded. She nodded and they looked around hesitantly.

'I'm going back to bed then, now that you two are alright.' Said Sirius. He looked at Remus. 'You lot coming?' Remus and Peter followed him up the stairs.

James stayed behind when he saw Lily was still standing beside him, awkwardly. He suddenly felt the urge to talk with someone, and he hesitantly raised an eyebrow.

'Fancy a stroll?' He asked. Lily nodded and they left the common room.

They walked around in silence for a while, not wanting to be caught.

Lily was the first to break it. 'Potter, what's happening?' She asked looking at him with fear. James sighed. 'The Death Eaters are ready to make their move.' He whispered. 'They don't care that we know it's them anymore.'

Lily's eyes widened. 'Does that mean-' 'That they'll attack innocents more often? Yes, definitely.' James finished. Lily crossed her arms and looked away, biting her lip.

James looked at her sideways. 'You alright?' Lily shrugged. 'I guess I'm just scared.' She whispered.

James felt bad for her. 'It must be hard, coming from a muggle-born family, and not knowing what to expect.' He thought.

To his surprise, she sighed and nodded.

'When Sev told me about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts, I couldn't be more happy.' She said softly. 'I felt like I belonged here with other people who could do magic, but it turns out that not everyone's so accepting of muggle-borns.' She sighed. 'And he never told me we were in a war.'

James nodded. Feeling like he needed to lighten the mood a little, he said, 'Would you like to go to the kitchens Evans?' He asked suddenly. Lily turned to him with an incredulous look on her face. 'Potter, I- we'd be caught!' She stammered.

James shook his head. 'Nah, we won't.' He assured her, and he led her to the fruit portrait. The house elves didn't seem to mind them at all and as they were eating, James pointed this out to her.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. James felt relieved to see someone do it. The atmosphere all night had been exceedingly morose and he hoped that all would be better soon.

After a small snack, they headed back to the common room, narrowly avoiding Filch again. 'I never found out what you were doing outside of the common room that night.' James said, grinning.

Lily gave a non-commital jerk of her head and shrugged. 'I don't mean to be rude, but it's none of your business.' She said. James shrugged. 'Well, then I can't tell you what I was doing.'

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'And what makes you think I'd care?' She asked sharply. James shrugged. 'Sorry, just trying to be friendly.' He said.

Lily sighed then whispered a goodnight before trudging up to the girl's dormitories.

James followed her, noting that Frank and Alice were gone now.

He settled into bed, thinking about the attack and worrying for his and other's parents' safety over the coming months.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Confrontations and Detentions**

The days rolled by slowly for James. Remus was avoiding them at all costs and he kept thinking about Rankin and his warnings. Originally, he hadn't thought that Rankin would pose a huge threat to his friends with all of them being at Hogwarts. Now, he realized that the moment they left for holiday, they would be in great danger.

James clenched his fists at his side as he walked through the halls. He thought of Alice and Frank, who had lost some relatives to the psycho. Who would be next? And would it be their family he was targeting, or themselves?

James reached the portrait hole and said the password.

'Peppermint Imps.' The fat lady admitted him into the common room and he immediately spotted Sirius and Peter sitting by the fire.

He made his way over to them and sat down heavily. 'What's up mate?' Said Sirius. 'Nothing much.' James replied. 'I aced the Transfiguration quiz though.'

Sirius laughed. 'I knew you would. I got pretty close to acing it too. But when I turned my rat into a hamster, it still had the same ears. Bloody hell!'

James and Peter laughed while Sirius complained about McGonagall's strictness.

'Hey guys.' James said quietly. 'We need to talk to Remus.'

The other two quieted down and turned serious. 'What do we say?' Whispered Peter.

Sirius scratched his head thoughtfully. 'Well, I think we should be direct about it right? I mean, none of us care that he's a werewolf.'

James agreed. 'Yeah, we have to let him know we want to help.' Peter squeaked. 'Us? Help... him?'

James and Sirius turned to him, narrowing their eyes. 'Peter, Remus is still Remus, whether or not he's a werewolf.' Sirius said angrily.

James nodded. 'He's our best mate, we've got to help him, just like he'd help us if we were in the same place.'

Peter nodded. 'Of course! We're the marauders right?' He said nodding quickly.

They grinned. 'Yep, and marauders have each others' backs.' They chorused.

'So, when should we talk to him?' Asked Sirius.

'We'll talk right before dinner. When everyone's left the common room.' Suggested James.

'Brilliant.' Said Peter.

Right on cue, Remus strolled in the common room and placed his bag on an armchair and sat down, looking tired. 'Hey guys.' He sighed.

'Lo', Remus.' They said together. 'Anyone fancy dinner?' He asked, looking around at them. James shrugged. Sirius did the same. 'We need to talk to you Remus, once everyone leaves the common room.'

Remus' face paled even further. He choked on his words for a little before gasping. 'I'm sorry guys. I 'm really sorry.'

Once they were alone, the four boys began to talk again.

'Remus, you're a werewolf.' Said James conversationally. Remus dropped his head into his hands.

'You alright mate?' Asked Sirius in concern. Remus mumbled something inaudible. 'Sorry?'

Remus looked up, his face full of anguish. 'Just get on with it.' He whispered.

James and Sirius looked at each other in confusion. 'What the hell are you talking about Remus?' Demanded Sirius. Remus took a deep breath before standing up. 'You can tell me you don't want to talk to me anymore. I understand. Really! That's how it's always been...'

He made to leave, but James grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 'Remus, we would never leave you because of your, uh, furry little problem.' He said earnestly.

'Yeah mate!' Sirius added. 'We're the marauders! Nothing can stop us!' He smirked. 'Not even your furry little problem.' He said, winking at James.

Peter was nodding very fast. Remus looked around at them with shock on his face. 'Wait. Y-you guys don't care if I"m a monster?'

James shrugged. 'Not really. You're only that way for once a month.'

'And why the hell didn't you tell us mate?' Sirius demanded. 'We could have helped you!' Remus managed a small grin. 'Guys, I really appreciate your saying that, but there's nothing you could do to help me.' He sighed.

'Well, we'll figure it out eventually I guess.' Said James. He stood up and stretched. 'Let's go get some food! I wanna see what Evans... and Dearborn got on their Transfiguration quizzes!'

Remus stood up slowly but was smiling like a madman. 'You're all the best friends I've ever had.' He declared.

'Stop it.' Sirius said, placing an arm on Remus' chest. 'You're getting all mushy on us mate!' They walked down in companionable silence to the Great Hall.

* * *

The three other boys knowing the truth about him seemed to do Remus a lot of good. He was always seen with the marauders and was smiling and grinning throughout the day more so than ever before.

James was glad for his friend and knew that they would find a way to help him with his transformations no matter what. It might take years to master, but they would find a way.

He looked at the blackboard. 'February 14...' He read slowly. He suddenly realized that the detention was today. He nudged Sirius and nodded at the blackboard.

Sirius groaned loudly enough to lose them five points.

James looked across the room and saw Lily Evans writing on her parchment. He grinned and waved his wand, causing words to appear on her paper.

She gasped and read.

_I hope you're having a good afternoon Evans._

She jumped and stared at her paper before whipping around and glaring at him. He waved cheekily. She sighed and wrote.

_What do you want Potter?_

_I just wanted to talk._

_I'm trying to finish this test!_

_You know our detention is today right?_

_Leave me alone._

_Okay then. Good luck on your test._

James sighed as she crumbled the piece of paper and threw it into the trash pail.

* * *

That night, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily stayed in the Great Hall after dinner as they were told. Professor McGonagall walked over to them with Hagrid following and nodded at them.

'Good evening to you all. You will be patrolling with Hagrid on the outskirts of the forest tonight.' She said crisply. 'Have your wands out at all times, just in case. Hagrid will protect you if a danger should arise.'

They nodded and followed the gamekeeper out until they reached the forest edge and Hagrid clapped his hands and turned around to face them.

'Right. Don't make loud noises, ye' hear me?' He said. 'There's lots and lots of wild beasts out 'ere in the forest. Wouldn' wanna go messin' with the wrong kind ye' know.' He turned and walked into the forest.

They followed him into the darkness. James looked at Lily. 'Alright Evans?' He smirked.

She looked up at him and nodded, looking pale.

They had patrolled the dark, dense trails for nearly twenty minutes before they heard something strange. Hagrid stopped suddenly, scaring Peter into falling on the floor.

'What is it?' Asked Lily fearfully. Hagrid raised a hand. 'Hello there? Is anyone there?' He whispered.

There was no answer.

Sirius looked at Peter and laughed. 'Look at you Pete! Did you piss your...'

Suddenly, there was a terrible scream. It didn't sound human, rather a horse-like cry of pain.

They all jumped in shock. Hagrid immediately removed his crossbow from his back and they edged towards the sound.

James clutched his wand tightly in his sweaty hand. Had the scream not sounded so painful, he wouldn't be this worried. They found themselves in a clearing with a small pond.

Hagrid gasped and ran forward, dropping his crossbow.

'Hagrid! What is it?' Cried Lily. The huge man didn't respond, but stopped running suddenly.

James could feel Sirius pulling out his wand and saw Peter and Lily doing the same.

'Hagrid?' Called James.

Hagrid turned around and began to cackle loudly. They stared at him in horror, as his features began to shrink and the wrinkles smooth. His huge clothes fell around in a pile around him, replaced by new black robes. The face was one that James had thought about all year-long. It was Rankin.

'What did you do to him? Where is he?' Demanded James.

Rankin chuckled. 'Hagrid is very well. It wasn't very hard to steal a lock of his hair for this potion and he does love a good drink, so he is currently incapacitated... unfortunately.'

Sirius growled. 'What are you doing here? Trying to take over?' Rankin smirked at him. 'Ah, they black sheep of the family! I've long died to meet you, Sirius Black!'

Sirius glared at him. 'What do you want?' He repeated. Rankin smiled. 'Seeing as you're about to die, I guess I can tell you.' He said. 'We're attacking Hogwarts.'

They all stared at him, frozen with shock. Suddenly, Sirius started laughing loudly. 'You? Take over Hogwarts by defeating Dumbledore?' He wheezed.

Rankin didn't stop smiling, but his eyes were cold as ice. 'Do no underestimate us, Black.' He said in a sinister voice. 'Once everyone is here looking for you all, the students will be so, very vulnerable. Won't they?' He sneered.

'Leave us alone!' Lily yelled, raising her wand angrily. Ranking turned to her suddenly. James looked like he could have groaned.

'Oh! And this must be Miss Evans!' He said with a look at James.

He continued at her confused look. 'I"ve heard... seen so much of you through another's memories.' He explained. Lily's eyes widened and she glanced at James.

He nodded.

'Don't you dare hurt anyone in the castle!' She growled. Rankin laughed a high-pitched, cold laugh that sent chills down her spine.

'Once you five are deep enough into the forest, the teachers will inevitably come looking for you, and the others are going to be poised to attack at the perfect time.' He smiled.

'Oh yeah?' Snapped James. 'We're not stupid enough to go with you into the forest.'

Rankin looked down at James with a thoughtful sneer. 'Word has it that you've inherited your father's disgusting knack for trying to help a friend in need.'

James frowned. In a flash, Rankin reached out and grabbed Lily by her arm and they flew off into the darkness, along with Lily's screams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Escapes and Traps**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I was on a small vacation so I couldn't update.**

Lily screamed loudly as she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She was flying fast for what seemed like hours before finally coming to a stop. She struggled mightily but the man was too strong.

He shoved her down roughly and sat on her legs. Lily winced in pain and tried to get free but the man snarled and pulled out a small bottle. Before Lily could say anything, he forced the liquid down her throat and she felt herself relax and then everything was gone.

Lily opened her eyes and looked around, before remembering. Wincing, she rubbed her forehead. She had a huge headache.

She tried to sit up but her head hit something hard and she fell back down in pain. 'What the-' She realized she was trapped in a cage. 'Oh no!' She thought. She felt around for her wand but couldn't find it. He must have taken it from me.' She thought hopelessly and slid down against her prison.

What was she supposed to do now? Where was the guy that had taken her here? Lily hoped that the others weren't in danger as well, but at the same time, she hoped that someone was looking for her.

Just then, she heard a rattling sound and turned around. To her surprise, there was another cage right next to hers and in it was none other than Mary MacDonald.

'Mary!' She breathed. Mary stirred and opened her eyes. She looked no worse for the wear, clearly also having been recently captured. 'Lily! Oh no, they got you too?' She moaned.

Lily nodded helplessly. 'One of them was disguised as Hagrid and he took us for our detention and led us really deep before he took me.' Something crossed her mind suddenly. 'The school!' She cried, slapping a hand on the bar.

Mary looked confused. 'What's wrong Lily?' Lily looked at her frantically. 'They're using us as a diversion and now they're going to attack the school once the teachers come looking!' She whirled around, looking for something that would get her out of here. Perhaps they left a key or something by accident.

Finding no means of escape, she sank down in despair. 'Oh Severus...' she mumbled. Mary looked at her sympathetically. 'I'm sure they'll be ok.' She soothed. Lily looked at her wide-eyed. 'And the others, they were with me in detention! They might be hurt!'

Mary shuddered. 'I hope we get out of here soon!' Lily nodded and they sat in silence for a while.

Finally, there was a movement in the clearing and a figure stepped out from the trees. He had black robes and was wearing a face mask. It was a death eater. He approached the two girls.

Lily racked her brains for a possible solution. The death eater cackled as he took off his mask. He had long, scraggly hair and a large scar raked his forehead.

Mary whimpered from beside her.

'Well, well, well.' Said the death eater. 'It looks like we've found ourselves a pair of mudbloods wandering in the woods.' He sneered.

Lily glared at him. 'What are you trying to do?' she demanded. The death eater looked at her and smiled. 'You must be Evans. I don't believe we've met.' He said smoothly.

Lily shook her head. 'Of course not.' The man smiled and shook his hair. 'My name is Blaise Rankin. I've been acquainted with your pal Potter.'

Lily shivered but didn't reply. Rankin continued. 'I told you the plan earlier. We're going to hold you captive until the teachers come looking, and then we will attack and take control of Hogwarts.'

'There are more of you?' Mary asked, her voice cracking. Rankin grinned evilly. 'Of course there are.' He said and on cue, more figures shrouded in black robes and masks appeared at the edge of the clearing and walked towards them.

Lily estimated that there were about fifteen of them, against just her and Mary. The odds of them escaping now seemed slim to none.

'Didn't think we'd all be here right?' Laughed a death eater. 'There are even more of us scattered around this forest.'

Lily waited apprehensively for them to do something. Someone stepped forward. 'I say we torture the mudbloods now.' He growled.

Rankin raised a hand. 'Let's not get too hasty Rookwood.' He said calmly. 'We've got a plan to follow.'

Rookwood snarled in disgust but backed away.

Lily felt anger and fear boiling in her chest. 'She wanted to scream at these men. To shout and curse at them, but that would get her killed.

She wondered what had happened to James, Sirius and Peter. Hopefully they hadn't been caught and had found help.

Rankin lifted his left sleeve and stared intensely at something on his forearm. 'Hmmm. The dark lord has called for me.' He said to the death eaters. 'Stay here and make sure they don't escape.'

He flew off into the forest.

Lily was confused at Rankin's sudden departure. 'Where could he be going?' she thought. She looked at Mary, whose eyes were wide with fear. Lily frowned.

'Mary,' she whispered. 'What-'

Mary pointed a shaking finger and Lily turned around quickly. The death eater, Rookwood was advancing towards them with his wand in his hand.

'Well, now that Rankin's gone, we can all have a little fun.' He sneered. Others began to form a circle around them and Lily felt panic bubble in her chest.

With a wave of his wand, both her and Mary's cages opened up. Lily squeezed her eyes shut as her insides burned with fear.

He was going to torture her and then kill them. Rookwood raised his wand and pointed it at Lily. Mary screamed.

He immediately pointed his wand at her instead and yelled. '_Crucio_!'

Lily watched in horror as her friend writhed in agony on the ground, her screams too loud and painful to be coming from an eleven year old's mouth.

'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!' Lily screamed desperately, trying to reach Mary. Another death eater turned his wand on her. 'One more word, mudblood and I'll-'

Suddenly, Mary stopped screaming. There was a deathly silence for a moment before Rookwood turned to his men. 'Did you all feel-' He asked quietly.

There was a wave a nods and they all rolled up their sleeves.

Lily realized that this was their opportunity to escape. She crawled over to Mary, who was breathing heavily on the ground. 'Mary, Mary! She whispered urgently. Mary stirred and opened her eyes.

'Lily...' she mumbled. Lily put a finger to her lips and nodded at the death eaters, who were looking confused. 'We've got to escape now.' She said. Mary closed her eyes for a moment then nodded determinedly.

Lily looked around and suddenly spotted her wand and another wand lying on the ground near their cages. Crawling silently over, she grabbed them and rolled the other wand to Mary.

Lily caught Mary's eye and nodded. 'One.. two... three...' She mouthed.

They jumped up and both shouted, 'STUPEFY!' Pointing they're wands at the nearest death eater and made a run for it.

Lily didn't know where she was going, but somewhere along the way, Mary disappeared from her side. She tried to scream her name but the furious curses and the sound of trees cracking left and right drowned out her voice.

Lily didn't stop running for hours. She didn't stop when the death eaters stopped firing curses at her. Finally, she tripped over a large root and went sprawling to the ground.

She couldn't get up again and choked out a small sob. She hoped Mary was safe and that she had somehow gotten to Hogwarts to get help and warn the teachers.

Lily felt nauseous. Her legs felt dead and she had various cuts and bruises all over her body from falling so much. Her breathing was shallow and uneven.

* * *

James was sprinting at the top of his lungs, literally. Sirius was not far behind him and they were both suddenly sent to the ground by a large root.

Groaning, he got up gingerly and helped up his best mate. 'Alright Sirius?' He asked. Sirius grunted. 'I can't wait to get my hands on those death eaters.' He growled.

James nodded grimly. 'Peter must have gotten back by now, he should have alerted everyone.' Sirius looked at James sideways. 'You don't think he might have gotten lost, do you?' He asked.

James felt his insides tighten in worry. 'We can't think about that.' He said determinedly. 'We've got to find Evans before they do something to her.'

They had run after Rankin for hours. In the back of James' mind, he knew that perhaps it would have been wiser to go with Peter to get help, but he needed to do something now, even if they didn't know where Rankin was.

He could tell that Sirius felt the same way but just having his mate with him while they chased death eaters made it a lot easier. They continued to scour the area for marks of people having been there for another hour.

Finally, Sirius leaned against a tree and sighed. 'Damn, this isn't any good.' James wiped his brow. 'We've got to keep looking.' He said.

Sirius pointed suddenly at something behind James. 'Arghhh!' James whipped around and yelled too but saw nothing.

He realized Sirius was grinning and for a moment, he felt angry with his friend for joking. But then, a grin flitted across his face as well and he nodded at the clearing.

'Let's go get em' mate.' They trudged through the last trees into the clearing and stopped short at what they saw. There was a small fire in the middle and there were bones scattered all over the floor. James noticed two open cages lying on the floor near them.

'Bloody hell, we've found them!' Sirius whooped.

'Damn right you have!' Snarled a voice behind them and they were both lifted up and thrown roughly to the ground. James reached for Sirius' wand and pocketed it quickly.

'Looking for something?' Sneered a death eater that James recognized from a photo in the prophet. He waved his wand and ropes appeared out of thin air and bound themselves to the pair of first years.

'Oh my!' Cackled another, higher voice. 'Look who it is, my little cousin!' A woman with long, curly hair stepped out from the shadows and lowered her mask.

Sirius began growling ferociously and cursing her loudly. The death eaters laughed coldly. 'Bellatrix, why didn't you say this was your cousin?' Drawled a death eater to her right and the look on Bellatrix's face turned ugly.

'Ickle Sirius here is a Gryffindor!' She spat vehemently. 'A black spot on the pure, noble ancestry of the Blacks.'

'And I'm damn proud of it too!' Sirius yelled and the man who had grabbed them punched him in the gut. 'Don't touch him!' James shouted angrily.

'Ah, Potter.' James felt his insides chill as her recognized that voice.

Rankin walked over to him, smiling. 'What have you done with Lily?' He demanded.

Rankin's smile faltered. 'We had the two mudbloods locked up. They were ours, but then...' He turned around to his men. James frowned. 'Who else was there?'

Rankin turned back to them. 'MacDonald. We had MacDonald and Evans.'

'WHERE are they?' Growled Sirius as he struggled against his bonds. Rankin chuckled softly. 'Unfortunately, they escaped.'

James felt momentarily elated. Lily was okay. She was smart enough to escape and now she was probably far away from here...

'But that is of no matter to us.' Rankin continued. 'They went running off in the opposite direction of the school, right into the heart of the forest.'

James and Sirius' faces paled. Rankin smirked and leaned closer.

'Yes, I know. Arachnids and Centaurs, they don't like it when humans cross into their territory do they? Oh, I almost forgot! Half-breed werewolves and venemous tentacula as well!'

Sirius shook his head. 'You're lying, you still have them!' Rankin gestured at the two empty cages.

'Gone.' He said.

James growled. 'You kept them in _cages_?'

Rankin nodded and whipped around. 'The attack will begin shortly. We've received notice that the teachers have finally noticed your disappearance as it is nearly morning.' He gestured to the others and they all donned their masks.

'Oh, and by the way,' he said, turning once more to the two boys. 'There aren't just spiders and monsters in the heart of the forest.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh NO you don't-' 'You leave them alone you bastard!'

James and Sirius' insults were lost to the air as there was a huge gust of wind that knocked several death eaters down.

James had closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, the first thing he saw was Rankin's shocked face. Turning around, he felt a huge surge of relief.

It was Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Close calls and Battles**

Lily was breathing heavily as she slowly plowed on in the descending darkness. She stopped periodically to lean against a tree for rest before continuing in what she hoped was towards Hogwarts.

Never in her life had she felt so feeble, so tired, so alone.

She could no longer see where she was going and collapsed on the ground in sobs.

Lily cried for a long time, thinking about her parents, her sister, her new friends and how all that was going to be taken from her cruelly if she didn't find a way out soon. She felt she had finally managed to find a home where she was just like everyone else. She hoped nothing bad would happen to Hogwarts.

Finally, breathing heavily, she got back up to keep going. Her foot caught on something long and she tripped and fell with a thump. Her scraped hands protesting, she gingerly stood back up and looked around for a root.

She couldn't see a root. Instead, lying at her feet was a long black thing, bent in the middle. Lily frowned. 'What is this?' She wondered. She suddenly froze still.

Slowly, her eyes traveled up the stick until it found it connected to a large black spider.

A very large spider.

Lily tried to scream but no sound came out of her throat. She stared horrified at the creature as it made its way towards her.

'Please don't eat me!' Lily begged hoarsely. The spider stopped. Lily took this as a sign to continue. 'I-I'm a student at Hogwarts, I've never been in here before and I'm lost.'

To her surprise, the spider began to talk in a deep voice. 'You are trespassing our territory. You cannot be here, only Hagrid is allowed to see our father.'

'U-um sorry! Yes, I know I shouldn't be here, I-'

Her words were drowned by a loud bang in the distance, followed by a shriek of laughter.

Lily turned frantically towards the spider. 'Please, there are Death Eaters in this forest. They'll kill you if they find you, go back somewhere safe!'

The spider hesitated but disappeared.

Lily turned and tried running for a little but her legs were exhausted. Her knees kept buckling underneath her but she willed herself to keep going.

She reached a rather large bundle of bushes. If she couldn't outrun them, then she could at least stay hidden.

Lily crawled under the uncomfortable, spiky leaves and curled up into a ball. Hopefully, she would be hidden enough to avoid capture and wait until morning.

With a sigh, she felt black dots spotting her vision and fell asleep.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter were pushed back by magically binding branches as the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore reached its peak.

Sirius was shouting something at James but he couldn't hear him through the bangs and collisions. All he could hear was Voldemort's high, cold voice and Dumbledore's calm, determined one.

'You are a fool Dumbledore! As we speak, my death eaters are launching an attack on your precious school!' Voldemort laughed.

Dumbledore smiled grimly. 'I have called on the entire magical department of aurors to aid the school along with our teachers and statues.' Voldemort smirked as he sent a jet of green light sailing at Dumbledore.

'I intend to join them soon once I have finished with you. They are no match for us!' The fight escalated into the sky where James could no longer see them.

After what seemed like hours, Dumbledore landed once more, followed by Voldemort. Neither seemed worse for the wear. Dumbledore looked pale and determined while Voldemort looked angry.

Suddenly, there were a series of popping sounds and they were all surrounded by men in ministry robes.

'IT"S HIM!' Someone cried. Voldemort snarled but said, 'So you've won this time, but you won't win this war old man.' With that, he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

'Professor!' They cried as soon as the tree branches relinquished their hold on them. 'Professor Dumbledore, what happened? Is everyone alright? What about the school-'

Dumbledore raised a hand and they all fell silent. 'Everyone is fine. The school is safe. There weren't many casualties but everyone was caught rather unexpected.'

His face darkened slightly. 'There are a few missing students that must be found.'

James' heart stopped.

'Wh-who's still missing?' He gasped. Dumbledore frowned then said sadly. 'The head boy Thomas Gladdings, Slytherin first year Brian Waters and Lily Evans of Gryffindor, also a first year.'

James' grip tightened on his returned wand. He could feel Remus, Sirius and Peter's fear as well.

'We've got to find them professor!' He cried. Dumbledore sighed. 'Unfortunately Mr. Potter, we've received no updates on these three student's whereabouts yet. What we do know, is that Mr. Waters and Ms. Evans are muggle-born students and Mr. Gladdings has already begun learning pre-auror training material outside of his NEWT classes.'

'There was a muggle-born Slytherin?' Sirius asked incredulously. Dumbledore nodded. 'A prime target, unfortunately.' He said.

James remembered the head boy, Thomas. He was a Gryffindor and was very well liked in general. He played Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and got top marks in every class.

The Slytherin boy, Waters, was someone who James hadn't talked to before. He was confused about how a muggle-born would survive in Slytherin, but- as he thought of it now- he may have not.

His heart turned when he thought of Lily. She was muggle-born as well, but she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped if it hadn't been for him. Guilt tore at him and he knew he had to find her and the others if he could.

'I'm going now.' He said suddenly.

Three pairs of incredulous looking eyes met his determined ones. 'James, what are you talking about?' Asked Remus. James fixed him with a glare. 'I'm looking for them, they've got to be somewhere in this forest.' He declared.

Sirius nodded, walking over and placing a hand on James' back. 'You're right mate, I'm coming with you.' He looked at Remus and Peter.

'Gladdings and I had a good laugh every now and then spying on the girls in the loo.' He said with a hint of a grin. 'Him being head boy and all made it more fun! Because no one could get us in trouble, right mate?'

James nodded and managed a grin. 'Yeah, and the Waters kid may be a Slytherin, but if he's muggle-born he can't be all that bad, that's why they got him.'

Remus stepped forward. 'Hold on a second. You guys are right, they are our priority right now, but consider this. What if they haven't been kidnapped by death eaters, but are lying injured somewhere around here or the boundaries?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'A very good observation Mr. Lupin.' He said calmly. 'However, we need to be sure of it first.'

'How do we know where they are then?' Questioned James.

Dumbledore waved his hand. There was a small breeze around them and then a creature appeared from the trees. It was a centaur.

'Hello Morgorian.' Dumbledore greeted. 'We need your assistance.'

The centaur turned its beady eyes towards James and the others. 'You have interrupted us twice in one night. What more do you want?' He growled.

James stepped forward impatiently. 'We have some friends that we'd like to find and we think they're somewhere in this forest.' He said.

The centaur turned its attention towards him. 'And why should I help you?' He asked. 'You have never done us any service.'

'I just got here this year!' James said indignantly. 'Look!' He continued. 'These are people that we really care about whose lives are in danger. You know, the death eaters were here.'

The centaur tensed and turned its torso to face Dumbledore. The old man nodded grimly. 'I'm afraid it is very urgent.' He said.

After a moment, Morgorian turned and slinked away.

Dumbledore faced them. 'Morgorian's heightened sense of smell will hopefully do us more use than the spells that we used earlier. I must go with a few Aurors. Return to the school now and listen to the directions of the other teachers. Tell them to secure the boundaries of the school in case of a second attack.'

He added gently. 'I know this is hard on you four, and you're only first years. But you've done more good tonight than many others would dared have done. Now go.'

The other three turned walked towards the trail that had suddenly blazed ahead for them. James stayed behind.

Sirius turned and frowned at his best friend. 'James, you coming?'

'No, I'm looking for Evans. It's my fault she got kidnapped.' He said. Sirius nodded and without a word, returned to James' side.

James felt a rush of affection for his friend who he knew would stay by him no matter what.

Remus smiled softly. 'I know me and Pete should come too, but maybe someone should go tell the teachers what's happened and follow Dumbledore's orders.' He said.

Sirius saluted them. 'Be gone then, fellow Marauders.' He boomed.

They chuckled and headed off. 'Stay safe!' Peter called back.

Once they were out of sight, James turned to Sirius to find that he was looking at him already.

'You ready mate?' He asked rubbing his hands together.

'Yeah, you?' Sirius said pulling out his wand.

'Or course. Let's go.'

They silently trodded on in the direction of their headmaster and his guide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mirrors and Deaths**

The two Gryffindor boys walked with their wands out and followed the path of the centaur. They talked about what had happened in soft tones so they couldn't be overheard.

'Wish I had my invisibility cloak now.' James sighed. Sirius nodded. 'That would be useful.' He agreed. 'But we're Marauders, and we don't really need it after all!'

James clapped him silently on the back.

After a long moment of silence and the crunching of leaves beneath their feet, Sirius spoke up. 'I hope those kids are okay.'

James nodded. 'Yeah, me too.' He said. 'Thomas... He's a funny guy. Got a way with the ladies if I have to admit it. Real swell bloke.'

Sirius nodded. 'I've been thinking, I really hope the Slytherin kid is okay, as funny as that sounds.' He said. James shrugged. 'A Muggle-born can't be that bad right?'

Sirius agreed. 'I just feel like we've got a lot in common, except we're also practically polar opposites. You know?'

'Yep.' James sighed.

'And Evans... This whole year, I've teased her and bothered her about her study habits and her friendship with Snape, and now I've gotten her into this load of dung...'

Sirius turned his gaze towards the ground. 'Why do we prank them so much?' He asked quietly. James shrugged. 'Can't say anything about Snape, except that he's Snape I guess and we get a kick out of showing him up.' He said simply.

Abashed, he added. 'And I guess I don't like seeing them together as well.'

'And Evans?' Sirius asked.

James shrugged again. 'I don't know, I guess I thought she was a know-it-all at the beginning of the year, and that she's too hot-tempered for her own good, but...'

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'But what?' He prodded suggestively.

James grinned. 'I think she's grown on me, that's all.'

Sirius looked amazed. 'Whoa, who would have thought that you and Evans would..!' He grinned. 'Do you really think you've got a chance?'

James punched him on the shoulder.

'Trust me, once we save her from oblivion, she'll be all over me!' He said with a confident smirk. Sirius burst out laughing.

'Yeah right, your only real competition is Snivellus then?' He asked. James frowned. 'Yeah, I suppose so.' He muttered.

'Hey, what if Dumbledore gets to her first?' Sirius asked suddenly. James tilted his head as they walked on.

'I don't know, I suppose there's still Quidditch next year. Once she sees me in the air, she'll be dying to climb on the back of that ol' broom and wrap her arms around me-'

'Enough.' Sirius raised a hand in disgust. 'She really has grown on you then.' His hand flew to his pocket suddenly and he pulled out a small, hand-sized mirror.

'What's that?' James asked curiously.

'Two-way mirror. I left one on your nightstand with a note saying how it works. You say the person's name and you can talk, like this.'

He showed James the mirror and to his shock, instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw the round, worried face of Alice Dearborn.

'James! Where are you? I was looking for you and I found this mirror on you nightstand! I can't find Lily, do you know where she is? We've looked everywhere!'

James cleared his throat. 'Alice, Lily and two others have gone missing.' He said softly.

Alice's eyes widened and she quickly turned frantic. 'Missing... Oh no, it's the death eaters, isn't it?' She gasped. 'They've got her.'

'Yep and we're saving her now.' He said quickly.

They didn't hear what Alice said next as Sirius quickly grabbed the mirror and mumbling a quick apology stuffed it back into his pocket.

'I heard people.' He whispered.

They suddenly stopped walking, as they heard talking overhead.

Silently, they tiptoed forward into the clearing where James could make out the tall figure of Dumbledore and the muscular one of Morgorian.

'Are you sure she's around here?' Dumbledore asked. James realized there were a few men in ministry robes present as well.

The centaur tilted his head down and sniffed. His eyes narrowed. 'I smell humans.'

'Where?' Cried one of the aurors. Morgorian whipped around and looked straight at the tree where James and Sirius were hiding behind.

James gulped. 'Uh oh.' He said.

'Mind as well.' Said Sirius.

They walked out from their spot and waved.

'What are you two doing here?' Demanded an auror. 'You're students, don't you know this is dangerous?'

James and Sirius opened their mouths to protest but Dumbledore spoke. 'Ah, Mr. Black and Potter. I must say, I"m not surprised that you've decided to follow me this whole time.'

James stepped forward. 'Do you know where they are yet Professor?' He asked.

'I have a hunch.' Said the old wizard. He nodded at Morgorian. 'Thank you for your help Morgorian. 'We are in your debt, and we will not forget soon.'

The centaur nodded and swept off into the darkness.

Dumbledore paced around the clearing, muttering to himself and to several of the aurors. James and Sirius stood by themselves awkwardly.

'Think we should help look?' Asked Sirius. 'Yeah, probably.' Answered James.

They began searching the bottoms of bushes and under thick leaves for any sign of the students.

'Any luck so far, Albus?' Asked a thin wizard with glasses. 'I'm afraid not, Angus.' Sighed Dumbledore.

James and Sirius had continued their search when Dumbledore stepped forwards suddenly. 'Ah, at last.' He said quietly.

James backed up and watched as Dumbledore gently removed some leaves and a few shrubs.

Someone gasped. 'Someone's there!'

They all craned their necks and at last, they could make out the legs, robes and hair of Lily Evans.

James stared at her for what felt like an eternity. 'Dirt and leaves covered long red locks and she had bruises and cuts all over her body. Her knees tilted inwards and her arm bent in an awkward position. Her black robes were a little torn.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and magically lifted Lily. He gently ripped off the frayed black robes and nodded at everyone.

'I believe no on else is in the vicinity.' He said grimly. 'We must head back for news now.'

James felt Sirius' hand on his back.

'You alright mate?' He asked.

'James shook his head. 'I don't know, Sirius.'

'She'll be alright.'

'I hope.'

They silently walked towards the castle. James didn't take his eyes off Lily for a single moment. She looked so vulnerable and small, lying on the big stretcher with her injuries. When he tripped for nearly the fifth time, Sirius grabbed him and hauled him up before he could fall.

'Stop worrying mate.' He said firmly. 'Trust me, she'll be fine.' James could only nod.

He nearly ran into the man carrying the stretcher. The group had stopped.

'What is it, Professor?' Asked a man to his left. Dumbledore's eyes burned for a moment before they seemed to blow out. He dropped to one knee and flicked his wand at a nearby piece of shrubbery. They all waited in thick silence as the leaves lifted themselves and blew away.

James froze at what was underneath them.

It was the body of a small, plump boy with brown hair and the Slytherin symbol crafted into his frayed black robes. His neck was purple.

It was Brian Waters, and he was dead.

'Bloody hell...' Sirius groaned despairingly. James felt pity for the poor boy, most likely a victim of his own houses' machinations. Anger seeped into his veins and he felt like pounding something.

Dumbledore conjured another stretcher and placed the boy on it. 'We must notify all officials at once.' He said quietly. Several men nodded and dissaparated.

James didn't pause to think about how they had dissaparated right out of Hogwarts until they reached the edge of the forest.

He let out a breath of relief when he saw the castle which, despite just having been under attack, still stood proudly at the top of the hill.

'James and Sirius, please head back to your common rooms. I will take Miss Evans and Mister Waters to the infirmary.' Said Dumbledore, sounding tired.

They left without objection and walked the seven floors to the Gryffindor common room.

'What should we tell them?' Sirius asked finally, after they had arrived.

James shrugged as the fat lady let them in without a password.

'We'll tell them what really happened. They deserve to know and they're equally worried about Evans as we are.' He said.

Sirius smiled. 'After you.' He said and they entered the common room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Talks and Parents**

The moment they walked in, they were greeted by a swarm of Gryffindor students yelling, pushing and shouting questions at the two boys.

Sirius and James got pushed around for a moment before they were each grabbed by a pair of hands and dragged through to the fireplace. It was Peter and Remus, and standing by the fire were Alice and Frank.

'Everyone, leave us alone! We have to talk privately!' Alice yelled to the common room. There were several loud objections but the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked in looking a bit worn.

'Everyone to bed. Now.' She said in a tired voice.

Grumbling, the students all climbed up to their dormitories. McGonagall eyed the group by the fire for a moment before sighing and waving her hand.

'Ms. Evans and Mr. Gladdings are in the hospital wing now. Poppy says you may visit in a few days if they are awake then.'

They all nodded. 'Are you alright Professor?' Asked Remus. McGonagall waved it off. 'Not awful.' She said crisply and swept out of the room.

The moment the portrait hole closed, the other four pounced on James and Sirius for information.

They recanted the nights' events from detention with Hagrid to the fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort. When they had finished, the others were staring at them with wide eyes.

'Wow.' Breathed Frank. 'That must have been crazy! Thank goodness Dumbledore found you lot!' Peter cleared his throat. Remus rolled his eyes but placed a hand on James' shoulder.

'You two sure you don't need to get checked up by Madam Pomfrey?' He asked.

'Us? No.' Sirius said. 'Yeah, we're alright. Wish we could visit them in the hospital wing now though.' Said James.

His thoughts drifted to Lily and once again, he wondered how she was such good friends with Snape.

'We'll check on them soon.' Said Sirius. Alice stared at her feet. 'Y-you said Lily was badly hurt?' She whispered.

James looked up. 'I don't know.' He said. 'She was pretty banged up but I'm sure she'll be fine.'

Alice didn't look reassured so James continued. 'Evans is a Gryffindor,Alice. I know we're only eleven, but this will only make us stronger and more prepared for what's coming our way. We need to stick together from now on, watch each other's backs.'

They nodded in silent agreement.

The next few days passed by in a blur for James. All around the school, news had been spread that James Potter and Sirius Black, two first years, had run headfirst into the death eater's camp and put up a fight.'

James was recounting for the hundredth time that day, how him and Sirius had followed the centaur into the forest, looking for Lily.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was very disturbed by the fact that someone had impersonated him while he was sleeping and kept apologizing to James and Sirius whenever he saw them.

'Seriously, it's fine Hagrid.' James said, exasperated.

'Yeah, no sweat mate! Dumbledore wasn't gonna let anything bad happen to us anyway.' Said Sirius.

'Well alright, if yeh say so.' Hagrid said, looking happier. 'Say, why don't yeh come an' visit sometime this week! I got a new pet I wanted t' show yeh!'

Another incident prevented James from walking to class undisturbed. Him and Sirius had just gotten out of the bathroom and were turning the corner when James was sent flying into Sirius and they tumbled down a small flight of steps.

Jumping to their feet, they whipped out there wands and looked around. Severus Snape was standing at the top of the staircase with an ugly scowl on his face.

'So,' He sneered. 'You think you're invincible now, Potter? Just by escaping the death eaters and the dark lord himself?'

James adjusted his glasses calmly and smirked.'Well, I would say yes. It does make me feel great about myself.'

Sirius barked in amusement before pointing his wand at Snape. 'Whadya want, Snivellus? Come to make a fool out of yourself again?'

Snape ignored him and rounded on James.

'You put Lily in danger that night, Potter! Didn't you even think what could have happened if she'd gone in the forest with you before?'

'She had a detention, just like us!' James snapped.

'I don't believe you.' Snape snarled. 'That just shows that you don't know Lily like I do. She doesn't just walk into detentions like you two fools.'

'We'll see Snivellus.' Growled Sirius. He rolled up his sleeves.

'COme on James, lemme get him!' . James put a hand out quickly. 'Not right now mate.' He whispered.

'Why don't you take your greasy head and go on to your next class.' Said James. Snape raised his wand. 'I'll make you pay, Potter.' He snarled.

'Put your wands down.' Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore and they all dropped there wands immediately. He was looking no worse for the wear and his tone gave off the usual impression of power behind its softness.

'I will not tolerate fighting in the hallways. If you two boys have a dispute to settle, I recommend you settle it without the use of violence.' He said calmly.

Snape glowered at James, who glared right back.

Dumbledore eyed the two of them for a moment before turning around. 'Miss Evans should be waking up in a day or two. Please don't cause a disturbance when you both visit, am I clear?'

They nodded and watched as he disappeared around the corner just as the bell rang.

'Stay away from Lily.' Snape said menacingly.

He threw one last look of loathing at James before walking away.

'Greasy git.' Muttered Sirius. 'You're right James, I don't know why Lily's friends with him.'

Alice ran up to them, out of breath. 'We're late!' She cried.

'Oh, it's fine.' Said James.

'Fine?' Alice wheezed, looking alarmed.

'Yeah, haven't you done it before?' Asked Sirius incredulously.

She was staring at them strangely. 'What happened back there with Snape? I saw it from the other end.' She asked.

'He said we put Lily in danger and that it's our fault she's in the hospital wing.' Said James. 'Or more specifically, mine.' He added.

Alice shook her head. 'You helped save Lily! How could it be your fault?' She added gently. 'I'm sure she'll be grateful.'

James nodded, as he felt hope lift his spirits for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Recoveries and Reunions**

Someone was pounding heavily on the door of the hospital wing.

'Good gracious!' Huffed Madame Pomfrey as she bustled out of her office. 'How are the patients supposed to rest with all that noise?'

The matron made her way to the door and pulled it open, revealing four first year boys.

'Madame!' Wheezed Peter Pettigrew. He broke off in a coughing fit.

'We're here to see Lily evans.' Said James. He strolled by her confidently only to be roughly pulled back by the tip of his ear.

'Can't you four wait a day before badgering me and my patient with questions?' She said sternly. 'Miss Evans needs rest right now, not several boisterous boys galumphing around her bed!'

James turned to Sirius, bemused. 'Since when do we 'galumph' around?'

* * *

'Where am I?' The thoughts in her head were muddled.

Lily felt around for the cold, damp floor of the forest but her eyes snapped open when all she felt was the fluffy hospital wing blankets.

Was that someone talking she heard?

All Lily could make out were vague shapes standing by the door. She tried to sit up, but clutched her head in pain.

'M-madame Pomfrey?' She mumbled. The tallest figure suddenly came into focus as she stopped what she was doing and rushed by the first year's side.

She gently placed a hand on Lily's forhead.

Nodding in approval, she filled a cup of water and handed it to her. 'How are you feeling Miss Evans?' She asked softly. 'I-,'

She broke off, noticing for the first time that she had visitors. 'Potter, Black,... and Lupin...' She murmured to herself as the boys moved to her bed.

'Please leave at once!' Madame Pomfrey snapped. 'Can't you see my patient has woken up because of you lot?' 'Right!' said James. 'Sorry Evans, how are you feeling?'

Lily glanced at him, surprised. 'I feel okay. My head hurts a bit...' 'Here.' Said Remus. He reached into his shabby robes and pulled out a chocolate bar. He handed it to Lily, who accepted gratefully as Madame Pomfrey smiled.

'Yes, chocolate won't hurt.' She said gently. 'Now, lie down for a little won't you? You may leave tomorrow morning after taking this potion tonight.'

'What happened?' Lily questioned the room in general. Remus pulled up a chair. 'Dumbledore came and found you and then he fought off Voldemort and saved the school.' He explained briefly.

She suddenly remembered how she had taken shelter from the death eaters in a clump of bushes and had fallen asleep soon after.

Lily slowly opened the bar and took a nice big bite. Immediately, she felt warmth seeping through her pale frame and grinned. 'How long have I been out?' She asked curiously. 'It feels like yesterday...' She suddenly felt cold, as she remembered the events that had occured in the forest.

'Remus patted her arm sympathetically. 'We're glad you're okay Lily, you gave us all a fright.' He said softly. 'Yeah!' James exclaimed brightly. 'Peter even took notes for you! After all..,' he smirked. 'Exams have already passed. You'll need all the studying you can get-'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' Lily shrieked, dropping her chocolate bar. 'Exams have passed? What- how-? Oh no!' She covered her face with her bandaged hands. 'I"ll never catch up!' Had she looked up, she would have seen the two dark haired boys biting their fists to stifle their laughter.

Remus sighed reprovingly. 'Calm down Lily, James and Sirius were just joking. Exams are in a week... and you can use my notes as well as Peter's..'

Lily sighed, then glared at them. 'Really Potter? Black? After I was put through that mess, are you trying to give me a heart attack?' She scowled. Sirius roared with laughter while James ruffled his hair, smirking.

'Come on, Evans. It was a harmless joke, no need to make that face!' He laughed. Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing burst wide open.

'LILY!' Alice and Marlene ran in, Marlene's hair whipping around wildly. 'Oh Lily, don't you do that ever again, do you hear me?!' Alice sighed, pulling her small redheaded friend into an embrace. Lily winced in pain, but smiled as Alice let go in concern.

'I'm sorry I made you worry! How've you been?' She asked.

'We were so worried about you!' Cried Marlene, also hugging her friend tightly. 'It's been tough, but Dumbledore told us you'd be fine, so we believed him!'

'Of course, what Professor Dumbledore says is usually right.' Nodded Madame Pomfrey.

'That isn't to say you haven't helped out a lot Madame Pomfrey!' Said Remus. 'Oh me, I'm just doing my duty to this school.' She smiled.

'Thank you though, for looking after me!' Said Lily. 'I'm sorry if I've been troublesome.' The matron left them to themselves then.

* * *

After filling Lily in on their classes, the Marauders got up and stretched. 'Well, it was nice talking to you lot. Hope to see you soon Lily.' Said Remus.

'Yeah, you too Remus!' She smiled.

'Remember what I said though,' broke in Sirius, 'in the summer, we should all be more careful than ever. If I ever see that sack of dung again, I'll-'

'Yeah of course mate.' James interrupted to a glare from Sirius. 'Anyhow, it's been more fun talking to you lot than I expected. You're actually okay!'

Alice clapped a hand to her heart dramatically. 'I'm only okay? And I've known you since we were seven!' James stuck his tongue out at her and stood up as well, patting Lily's bed bracingly. 'Feel better Evans!'

Lily managed a small smile. It was nice of them to come and see her, and according to her friends, those boys had willingly thrown themselves in the forest to find her. 'Bye.' She said.

They had just reached the door when Lily called out. 'Wait!' James and Sirius, who were the last ones out turned to look at her.

'Um- That is to say... uh you're not bad either!' She mumbled. Sirius barked with laughter and James shoved him playfully. 'See ya, watch out for Snivellus poking his greasy head in!' They ran out, ignoring her piercing glare.

Once the door closed, Lily sighed. 'I don't know what to make of them...' She said in frustration. Alice smirked. 'Well, we all know what James makes of you.' Lily grabbed her pillow but Alice was a step ahead and leapt onto the next bed to avoid being hit. She stuck her tongue out as Lily rolled her eyes. 'James Potter does not fancy me!'

'Bollocks.' Said Alice.

'Watch out Marlene, you might be caught in the crossfire!' She giggled. 'Well, I don't want to hurt you by accident...' Marlene trailed off. 'So I'll go for you Prewett!'

* * *

The girls' screams of laughter carried to the doorway where someone was listening from the shadows. 'She's awake then.' Thought Severus Snape. He couldn't see how to avoid the other two girls as they had made it their mission to be at Lily's side every minute they weren't in classes. He sighed, then tipped the door open.

Lily looked like she was having the time of her life, whacking her friend's with her pillow from where she sat on her bed. The other two girls were standing up and jumping around and over Lily dodging each other's blows and the occasional smack in the leg from Lily.

'She's only just woken up I heard, those idiots! They could hurt her by accident.' But the happy and refreshed look on Lily's face stopped him from interfering.

She had been through a nightmare that night, being captured and held captive by a dark wizard who was now known throughout Britain as the Dark Lord's right hand man.

He himself had had a nightmarish experience, something he'd never admit to Lily.

Lily seemed to notice him standing there by the door and her smile stretched wider. 'Sev!' She squealed happily and jumped out of bed to greet him. She stumbled on her stiff legs and if it weren't for Alice and Marlene, she would have fallen on her face.

She winced in pain but Severus walked over and pulled up a chair.

'Um, we'll be leaving now.' Said Alice, giving Severus a long look. 'Yeah, gotta study for exams. See you tomorrow Lily, bright and early!' The two girls left the hospital wing, leaving her alone with Severus.

'How are you feeling?' He asked quietly. 'Okay I guess. Better now that my friends came to talk earlier, and now you're here.' She informed him.

Severus smiled. 'I brought you something.' He pulled out a bag of Lily's favorite chocolate candies from the kitchens and was glad to see her eyes light up like Christmas.

'Oh, thank you Sev! You don't know how much I've missed these sweets.' She unwrapped a candy and popped it in her mouth with a grin. 'All I've had to eat here is the food replenishing potion while I was asleep.'

She reached in for another chocolate, then stopped herself. 'No more than two a day Lily.' She berated herself. Severus heard her and shot her a confused look. 'Did your dorm mates bring some earlier?'

He was disappointed.

He had wanted to be the only one to give her a gift, as selfish as it was. He sighed, knowing deep down that she was happier since her friends cared for her that well.

'No, actually Remus gave it to me.' Severus snapped to attention. 'Remus Lupin? The fake polite one who hangs out with those miscreants Potter and Black?' He demanded incredulously.

Lily frowned at him. 'Yes, Remus is my friend and they all dropped by earlier today.' Severus stood up in agitation and paced back and forth muttering to himself.

'Sit down Severus.' He was snapped out of his grumblings by Lily's cold voice. 'You're not my only friend, it was actually very nice of them to come check on me.' She snapped. ' I know, Lily.' He sighed. 'I just, I- I don't like Potter. He's just an arrogant bully.'

Lily almost questioned it. True, James Potter was extremely arrogant, but he also seemed to have quite a noble streak and a 'habit' of being there for a friend when they needed it. Not that they were friends, she amended, but she had to admit that he wasn't a complete git after all.

'I know Sev,' she sighed. 'Let's just talk about something else alright?' He nodded fervently. Lily smiled. 'Good, so how are your studies going? I really need to catch up.'

'You can borrow my notes.' Severus said quickly. Lily gave him a weary look. 'Um, I already agreed to look at Remus' notes.'

His face darkened and he nodded, getting out of his seat.

'Wait Sev!' She called after him. He turned his head slowly to meet her emerald eyes pleading with him.

'I'm sorry, thanks for the candy.' She said lamely. She fell back into her pillows with a sigh as she heard the door close with a click.

She couldn't wait to get out of here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Exams and Feasts**

The next morning, Lily was waved out of the hospital wing after one last check up by Madame Pomfrey. She checked her watch. Breakfast started in ten minutes. She headed down to the great hall with a spring in her step.

On the third floor staircase, she ran into Frank Longbottom, who greeted her cheerfully.

'Lily! How are you feeling?'

'Morning Frank!' She grinned. 'I'm fine thanks, heading to breakfast?'

The two Gryffindors walked the remaining flights of stairs into the great hall. The moment Lily entered she had been expecting an uproar, but to her relief, the hall was nearly empty

'Seems like everyone stayed up late last night studying for exams.' Observed Frank as he slid in next to Lily. 'And Dumbledore managed to tell everyone not to ask you question last night.'

'That certainly seems to be the case.' She mused. She let out a breath of relief that no one was going to ask her anything.

She jumped when someone roughly jumped onto the seat next to her.

'Studying?' Scoffed Siriuss. 'We always stay up late but never for studying!' Frank laughed. 'What were you four up to last night? I could barely concentrate on my work with all that noise.'

'Marauder's secret.' James said as he appeared across the table from them. 'Sorry to bother your reviewing Longbottom, but it's not like you won't get full marks.' He grinned.

Frank sighed. 'You should really follow Remus' example, I'm sure he was up late studying as well!'

'Actually,' came the tired voice of Remus Lupin. He sat down next to James. 'These three forced me to drop my essay and plan something else all night.'

'Do I want to know what you lot are planning?' Frank smirked. They merely smiled mysteriously. 'Maybe next year you'll know.'

Moments later, the usual flood of students came rushing into the hall to eat a hurried breakfast so they could hurry and review. The fifth and seventh years were especially tired looking and many simply grabbed a piece of toast and took off out the great hall to study a little more.

'Morning everyone.' Greeted Dorcas Meadowes as Alice and Marlene trudged over to sit with them. 'You lot ready for your exams?'

'I barely got any sleep last night with Transfiguration...' Grumbled Marlene. Dorcas laughed.

'In a few years, you'll look back at these exams and see what a piece of cake they are! First year's nothing compared to third year Transfiguration!'

Marlene huffed. She turned to Mary MacDonald who had just arrived as well. 'So Mary, can I borrow your History of Magic notes at lunch? I really need to study.'

Lily noticed that Mary wasn't even paying attention to Marlene and was gazing dreamily across the table. Lily followed her gaze until it rested upon a certain messy haired, spectacle wearing Marauder. She nudged Mary.

'Huh? Oh, sorry! What did you need Marlene?' She said quickly. The bell rang soon after and the first year Gryffindors headed to the last classes before exams. Their first period was Potions.

When they were all filing through the door, James smirked at Lily as he entered. 'Morning Evans.' He said haughtily. Lily rolled her eyes and greeted Professor Slughorn who had bounded up to see her with a large grin under his moustache.

They reviewed all of the material they had learned and only had time for a quick practice potion before their next class.

Charms wasn't much better. Professor Flitwick had them put their wands away and recite the incantations to the definitions he placed on the board with a flick of his wand.

'Aren't we gonna do anything besides review?' Muttered Alice as she wiped her wand on her robes. Lily shrugged. 'I hope so, but we do need to review our theory as well.'

After lunch, in which Mary forgot to bring Marlene her notes resulting in Lily lending the girl her own notes, the first years headed to the last class before break time, Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall strode up to the front of the room and tapped her desk with her wand.

'Good afternoon.' She said briskly. 'I'm aware that in your other classes, you have gone over theory extensively?' There was a murmur of agreement. 'Well seeing as Defense Against the Dark Arts is cancelled today,' we will be doing some more practical reviewing.'

Lily fidgeted nervously. She hoped she remembered everything. McGonagall handed out flowers. 'By the end of this class, I want you all to transfigure this flower into a small mouse. Now begin.'

Lily rolled up her sleeves. Transfiguring something into a living creature was difficult work, but if she just concentrated...

'Focus...' She murmured to herself as she raised her wand.

From two seats away, James Potter was leaning back in his chair, having already completed the task. He nudged Sirius and pointed his wand at the mouse, levitating it slowly across the room. Sirius stifled his laughter as James dropped the mouse unceremoniously in front of Snape and Avery where it began running around, causing many Slytherin girls to scream.

Remus shook his head reprovingly but his lips twitched.

James turned to look at the girls and saw that Lily was glaring at him. He adjusted his spectacles. 'Sorry Evans, I couldn't resist.' He smirked.

She grit her teeth angrily. 'How did you do finish already?' She growled. James let out a breath. 'Wow Evans, I thought you'd be mad about me bothering the Slytherins!' He laughed.

Lily leaned back into her work, grumbling to herself. A sudden squelching noise caught hers and the other's attention as Mulciber stamped on James' mouse with an evil grin on his face.

'James glared at Mulciber as Peter cowered into his seat, staring at the dead mouse.

'Alright Pettigrew?' Sneered Mulciber. 'Can't stand to see a poor, innocent mouse killed?'

SIrius growled and made to stand up but Professor McGonagall got there first. 'Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Mulciber! Killing an innocent creature in my classroom is unacceptable!' Mulciber sat back down.

James glowered at them the rest of class.

* * *

That night, the common room was alive with people reviewing with their friends up until the early hours of the morning. Nobody seemed to care about getting a good nights sleep, just to cram as much information into their heads as they could. All except for four boys, that is.

James and SIrius sat across from the Prewett twins, playing a game of exploding snap. They all felt confident enough to tackle the exams, and didn't feel the need to study.

James yawned widely and noticed Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene in a corner reading off some notes. He smirked at them as they noticed him looking. 'Alright Potter?' Asked Mary with a smile.

'How's the review going?' He asked as he sauntered over to them. James noticed with a smirk that Lily was pointedly staring at her notes. 'Oh, it's going rather well. In fact, I think I might pull a Sirius Black and James Potter and go to bed.' Said Mary.

James laughed. 'Well, when you're as brilliant minded as we are...' Lily scoffed rather loudly.

'Pardon, Evans?' She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 'You call yourself and Black brilliant minded?' She snapped.

James ruffled his hair, not noticing Mary's longing look. 'Of course, what else would we be called? Nobody's ever caught us in the act of one of our pranks, and we get top marks in all our classes. In fact, I wager I'll do better than even you on these exams Evans.'

He leaned back as Lily turned an interesting shade of red and turned back to her notes, muttering viciously at the paper.

James stood up stretching. 'Well, good night you lot, don't stress out just because you're not as brilliant as I am.' He advised.

Alice snorted. 'Yeah right, we'll keep that in mind.'

James turned only to stop short. Sirius' stack of cards had just exploded in his face with a loud BANG and the twins were currently laughing hysterically as he tried desperately to conjure up a mirror.

'James mate,' He moaned. 'Tell me, is my hair ruined?' James fought off the urge to laugh madly.

'It's an improvement.' He laughed as Sirius chased him around the common room, ignoring the yells of protest from the other students.

* * *

The next day, they took all of their exams in one, since they were first years and the exams were slightly shorter.

That evening, the James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were lounging on the couches, taking in the last of the Gryffindor Common Room before summer. 'What are you lot planning over the summer?' James asked.

'I'm going to Wales to visit grandad. He's sick with spattergroit.' Said Peter.

Remus nodded sympathetically. 'I'm going home with mum and dad.' He said. James grinned. 'Try and visit won't you?' Remus nodded enthusiastically. 'Of course.'

James turned to Sirius and noticed his friend had a rather gloomy expression on his face. 'What about you mate? You coming over?' He asked. Sirius sighed. 'I hope so..' He muttered. 'Anything's better than that hell hole.'

Lily, who had been walking by with her bag of clothes heard his last comment and looked at him curiously. 'You don't get on well at home, do you?' She asked.

Sirius shrugged and looked at her curiously. 'Nice to know you care.'

Lily flushed and rushed off. Remus looked at him reproachfully, shaking his head.

'She means well, Sirius.' He sighed.

Sirius looked slightly abashed. 'I know Remus.' He sighed. 'I don't want to talk about it though.' He grinned wickedly at James. 'But I might consider it next year, ' 'Stuff it!' James yelled and chucked his cushion at Sirius, who stuck out a leg and kicked it hard at Peter, which unfortunately, knocked the boy backwards with his chair.

They all laughed for a while before packing up and heading down to the great hall for the end of the year feast.

The foods were as magnificent as they were on the first day of school, and they ate fifth helpings of everything.

'Can you pass the gravy please?' Alice asked them. James grinned at her as he handed her the gravy, evidently showing more than he wanted because she looked away in disgust.

'You know, you should really learn to show some manners at the table.' Lily sniffed disapprovingly. 'You've been pigging out all night.' Before James could reply, Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

'Youu mmknow-' He said conversationally. James glanced at Lily and started laughing. Her eyes were bugging out of her head at Sirius' manners.

Sirius looked confused. 'What?' He said after swallowing a large chunk of meat.

'Nothing mate, just that I can't wait for next year.' He said clapping his best friend on the back.

* * *

The ride back to London was rather uneventful, except for one incident where Lucius Malfoy had stopped Peter in the aisle and demanded that he move aside rather rudely. Peter, instead of cowering like they had expected, pulled out his wand before Malfoy could look surprised and shot a wad of bubble gum up his nose.

They were still laughing about it when they got off the train. 'Waddiwasi... I'll have to remember that one when you lot start misbehaving.' Remus joked as he waved at his parents.

James and Sirius hugged him. 'Come and visit sometime?' Remus nodded. 'See you lot!' He headed off to say good bye to Lily.

James found himself watching as Lily grinned and waved at Remus.

He felt a small pang of jealousy but pushed it aside, focusing instead on how she had ditched her heavy school robes and was wearing muggle clothing.

'Nice view?' Sirius smirked, smacking him on the shoulder. James glared at him. 'You'll pay for that one!' He growled playfully and they chased each other through the hoards of people at King's Cross Station.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Shopping and Train Rides**

Late one evening in the Potter household, twelve year old James Potter sat with his legs crossed on his four-poster bed, idly reading a quidditch catalog.

With a dreamy sigh, he adjusted his glasses with his finger. In a weeks time, he would be heading back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his second year. This was a year that James had looked forward to for many years now, as he could now tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

His parents agreed to buy him a new broom, which he was currently selecting in the catalog. His thoughts drifted from the new comet two-sixty to his friends.

Sirius Black. Pure-Blood. Despite their nearly polar opposite backgrounds, the two boys got on magnificently well seeing as Sirius didn't buy any of his family's pure blood supremacy beliefs. He loved pranking other students, namely Severus Snape along with James.

Then there was Remus Lupin. The studious boy was mature for his age and constantly had a tired, weary look on his young face. The reason for this, James had discovered the previous year. Remus was a werewolf. The only reason he had been accepted into Hogwarts was because Dumbledore had permitted it.

When James and Sirius found him out, he had been terrified of losing their friendship. However, he needn't have worried as the other boys supported him whole-heartedly and vowed to have his back.

The last member of their little group, Peter Pettigrew was a short, chubby boy. He wasn't as talented as the other three academically but he was funny. Often in their pranks, Peter was the one sent to lure the victim into the trap.

These three and James made up the Marauders.

With a sigh, James absentmindedly circled the broom he wanted and jumped off his bed. It really had been a long summer without seeing any of his friends. They had written back and forth but it didn't do enough justice as seeing them in person would. He felt a dash of excitement. They would all be meeting tomorrow in Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies.

Smiling to himself as he got dressed for bed, he could barely sleep with his excitement at the prospect of seeing his friends again.

* * *

James had been wandering the streets for nearly twenty minutes when he saw them.

Tanned from the summer sun and more freckly than ever was Peter Pettigrew. He was sitting in front of Flourish and Blotts and waving frantically at James. James grinned and made his way over.

'Wotcher Peter! Have you just gotten here?' He asked. Peter shook his head. 'I've been here all morning, already got my stuff!' He said, showing James two large brown bags. I haven't seen Remus yet, but Sirius is still in there getting his boo-

He was cut off by the door of Flourish and Blotts flying open and the manager, a strict looking old man body heaved a dark haired boy onto the street.

'_Outrageous behavior!' He was yelling. 'I don't want to see you back in here for a year or two!' _With that, he slammed the door shut. The boy gingerly got up, grumbling to himself about 'that pompous git.' He looked up and sighed. 'Looks like we'll have to go somewhere else to buy my books Pete-'

He broke off after seeing James. Then his face broke into a large grin. 'Alright mate?' James laughed pulling his friend into an embrace. 'The letters just don't do justice!' Roared Sirius Black. James noticed Sirius, who had been the exact same height as he was last year, was now about two inches taller than him.

'So, what sort of outrageous behavior were you up to?' James asked with a glint in his eye. Sirius snorted. 'As if, all I did was have a word with the speaker when I didn't like what he was saying.'

'He means he jumped the man and knocked over about three bookshelves in the process before calling him a lousy, pig shaped sack of dung.' Came a high voice from behind them.

James turned around and felt his heart jump in his throat.

Standing there with a large bag in one arm and wearing a summer dress was Lily Evans. She smirked at them. 'Isn't that right, Black?'

Sirius turned red. 'I- well, that is to say- shut up.' He stammered, embarrassed. James grinned and ruffled his hair. 'Hey there, Evans!' He said brightly. She noticed him and adjusted her bag slightly. 'Morning Potter. How was your summer?' She asked politely.

'Bloody awful without you by my side.' James smirked. Sirius and Peter snorted while Lily flushed. 'Oh bugger off.' She snapped. She turned and stalked off, nearly dropping her books.

'What, what did I do?' James looked puzzled as he looked longingly after the redhead.

'You opened your big mouth, that's what.' Said a level voice and they turned once again to see Remus Lupin standing behind them with a grin on his face.

'Moony, loony Lupin!' Sirius roared and they all embraced their friend. 'It feels like forever has passed since last year.' Remus commented as they made their way to the shops. 'Yeah.' James muttered. He was staring through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and had his eye on the broomstick that he wanted-the Comet two-sixty.

They bought all their potions supplies and books and ate lunch at a cafe. James spotted Lily talking to the other girls in their year, Alice Dearborn and Marlene McKinnon. Alice spotted James and made her way over.

'Excited for Quidditch, Potter?' She asked grinning. James smiled back. 'You bet Dearborn. How's ol' Frank doing?' She blushed. 'He's doing well.' She said. 'He just left to meet his mum.'

'Ah bummer, we'll have to catch up on the train then. We're leaving after this meal.' James said. Alice waved as she made her way back to a waiting Lily.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before he knew it, James was standing in front of the scarlet covered steam engine.

'Have a great year James, and stay out of trouble.' Said Mrs Potter, hugging her son tightly. 'And stay safe.' Added Mr. Potter.

'Dad, have you heard any news about Rankin lately?' James asked quietly. Mrs. Potter looked uncomfortable but Mr. Potter sighed. 'He's a slippery one, but he has been spotted on the northern coast of England. His photo was sketched in regards to an attack of a muggle family there two nights ago.'

'That's enough.' Said Mrs. Potter. 'James honey, the train is leaving, you'd best be on your way.' With a last hug, James leapt on board the Hogwarts Express.

He had made his way past two train cars looking for his friends when someone stuck their foot out and sent him sprawling in the aisle. He leapt to his feet and saw a smirking Lucius Malfoy.

'Well, well if it isn't Potter.' He sneered. 'I'd thought you'd be too fearful to stay at home given what happened to you last year.'

James pulled out his wand. 'I'm itching to use magic, don't try me.' He said, not backing down to the seventh year. Malfoy smirked. 'Oh, we'll have to see about that.' He said, pointing to his Head Boy Badge.

'You're Head Boy? What kind of idiot made you Head Boy?' James exclaimed incredulously. Malfoy dropped his smile. 'You're going to get yours this year Potter. Dumbledore can't keep you safe for long.'

'Watch it, you're starting to sound like a Death Eater.' James said coldly. 'Or wait, you do sound like a Death Eater.'

'Don't talk about things you don't understand idiot boy.' Snarled Malfoy. 'What I don't understand... Hmm, whatever, I'll catch you later Malfoy. I've got to go see my friends.' Before he could turn, Malfoy called him out. 'I hear you fancy yourself a Quidditch player Potter.' He said coldly. James turned and looked him in the eye. 'Yes, as a matter of fact I do.' He smirked. 'I'll see you on the pitch?' Malfoy's lip curled. 'You'll get yours on the pitch as well then.' He turned and was gone.

James found the other boys at the end of the train. Sirius, Peter and Remus were playing a game of exploding snap and trading summer stories. They greeted him cheerfully when he entered but it quickly turned dark when he informed them of his exchange with Malfoy.

'That bloody prat.' Snarled Sirius. 'I saw him over the summer.' Seeing the questioning looks from Remus and Peter, he coughed. 'Pure-bloods.' He mumbled.

'James, it sounds like he's threatening you, maybe you should..' Remus trailed off uncertainly. James shook his head. 'Not if I get him first.' He said in a determined voice. 'It's our duty to make sure bloody prats get what they deserve, it's how we serve this school.' He grinned.

Sirius seemed to cheer up and grinned wickedly. 'What do you have in mind James?' He asked. James smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sorting Hats and Animagi**

James was pushed by the hoard of students up the hill. He noticed the first years standing by the lake and getting into the same boats that had taken them to Hogwarts in their first year.

'I was kind of hoping we could ride those again.' Said Sirius from his side. 'I was planning on pushing Snivellus in the lake.' James laughed loudly.

'Don't go looking for trouble Sirius.' Admonished Remus as they finally reached the front doors of the castle. They were admitted by Professor McGonagall, who looked as strict as always with her hair up in a tight bun. As he stepped into the main hall, James couldn't help but grin.

He was home.

'Better get a smile in while you can Potter.' A cold voice sneered from behind him. James turned, expecting Malfoy but saw Snape instead, wearing a malicious grin.

James rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, of course Snape, I'll be careful to watch my step around you.' He sighed. 'Or else I might trip on that trail of grease you leave around.' He added with a wink at Sirius.

People around them tittered and Snape looked murderous.

'By the way, where's Evans?' James asked him. Snape narrowed his eyes. 'You stay away from her Potter. She's my friend.'

James smiled coldly. 'Just because she's your friend doesn't mean she doesn't have friends in her own house.' He pointed out. 'In fact..' He leaned in for added effect. 'She and I get along magnificently well.' He winked roguishly.

Snape laughed. 'She hates the mere thought of you Potter, now get lost.' 'No, I don't think I will.' James snarled. Snape reached for his wand but Lucius Malfoy caught his arm. 'Don't bother with this scum Severus.' He said coldly. 'He'll be getting what he deserves this year.'

'Better not let the teachers hear you say that Malfoy.' Sirius snarled. 'I don't think they'd appreciate the fact that their head boy is a death eater.' Malfoy smirked. 'Ah, Sirius Black. Hmmm, tell me, is your little brother excited for Hogwarts?'

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Lucius smiled. 'I'll be sure to point him in.. the right direction.' He sneered.

Sirius' eyes blazed but before he could say anything, they were ushered into the main hall to await the first years.

'Bloody git.' He growled under his breath. 'I'll teach him a lesson later...'

* * *

The first years arrived and lined up outside the door. One by one, McGonagall called their names and they placed the sorting hat on their heads to be sorted.

'Anderson, Emily.'

A small brown-haired girl walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. It sank low and covered her eyes.

'RAVENCLAW!' The Ravenclaw table cheered as Emily Anderson made her way over smiling.

Appleton, Thomas.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Becker, Jimmy.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

James whooped along with the rest of his house as they welcomed the first addition to their table.

'Black, Regulus.'

James felt Sirius sit up straight at his side and noticed the furtive glances Regulus was aiming at Sirius. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a moment or two, it yelled. 'SLYTHERIN!'

Sirius groaned. James patted his arm sympathetically and ignored the stares they were receiving from their friends.

* * *

When the sorting had finished, Dumbledore had risen to give them his usual start of the term feast.

'Good evening all.' He said with a smile. 'Welcome back to another year of magic!' 'Before we begin our wonderful feast, I would like to point out that the forbidden forest is forbidden to any student and that those objects that Mr. Filch as compiled a list of are banned from this school. This list can be found in each of your common rooms.'

'Now, let the feast begin!' With a clap of his hands, food magically appeared everywhere.

There were many gasps from the first years. To James' amusement, Lily Evans was among them, gaping at the plates filled before them.

'What's the matter Evans? You saw this last year!' He called down to her. She looked up at him. 'I'll never get used to this.' She said with a grin.

Sirius was quiet all night long and seemed to be diving into his food with more vigor than usual. He had just finished his seventh treacle tart when the food disappeared. He let out a loud groan followed by a belch which caused everyone in the vicinity to point and laugh. He managed a grin.

'You alright mate?' James asked him as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. 'Never better.' Sirius muttered.

'Seriously.' He said at James look. 'Little bugger was always buying into our parent's pureblood beliefs. Ickle Reggie, the perfect son!' He scowled. 'I bet mum and dad will be pleased.'

'Don't sweat, we can get him back if you want. Along with the others.' James said smoothly. Sirius nodded viciously. 'Malfoy doesn't know who he's messing with, I say we teach him a lesson in humility.'

Remus coughed. 'YOu, teach someone a lesson in humility?' He asked incredulously. James and Sirius both scowled at him and he held up his hands. 'Okay, okay.' He muttered.

'Lucius Malfoy's more arrogant than us anyway.' Continued James. 'We're not being hypocrites here.' They arrived at the portrait hole of the fat lady.

'Okay, listen up everyone. The password is 'marigold powder.' 'You'll need to remember that.' They made their way inside to the familiar surroundings of the common room. The squash armchairs were in the same places they had been last time James was here. The fire was alive and crackling loudly.

'Off to bed, everyone! No staying up past curfew.' Ordered the prefect as they made their way up to the dormitories.

Depositing his trunk at the foot of his four poster, James pulled out his new broomstick and began wiping away smudges. 'Quidditch trials are in two weeks, I reckon I should get some practice in before then.'

'You should ask Dearborn to fly with you.' Suggested Sirius as he pulled off his robes. 'Maybe I will.' James said thoughtfully. He brightened. 'Who knows, maybe Evans will come as well!'

Sirius barked out a laugh. 'Evans doesn't care about flying and no offense mate, but I doubt seeing you fly will change her opinion of you that much.' He smirked. James glared at him before holding out his broom lovingly. 'Once she sees me on the broomstick, she'll be dying to wrap her arms around me for a ride.' He declared.

Remus sighed. 'You said that last year James.'

'Yeah well, this is the year I put it into effect then!'

* * *

Late that night, James, Sirius and Peter sat on the floor talking. They weren't tired at all as they were too excited to be back in the castle. Remus had went to bed earlier saying he was tired.

'Poor bloke.' Commented Sirius. 'He's looking more under the weather than usual. Is it the full moon soon.' Peter pulled out a chart. 'Yeah, it just passed two nights ago.' He muttered.

'Poor Remus, I can't imagine what it's like to go through this alone.' Sighed James. 'We promised him we'd help, we have to do something.' 'Uh, but, how do we do that?' Peter said looking frightened.

Sirius looked thoughtful. 'Well, besides the moral support of being there when he gets back from a transformation, I don't see much else we can do. We can't be in there with him.' He sighed.

James suddenly sat up straight, an idea flowing to his brain. 'We could be in there with him.' He breathed. Sirius and Peter looked at him like he had grown a tail. 'I'd rather not become Moony's dinner thanks.' He said incredulously.

'No! I don't mean as humans, we could go with him as animals!' James said excitedly. When Sirius still looked puzzled, James snapped his fingers impatiently. 'We just have to become animagi.' He said simply. 'As animals, Moony won't hurt us because we're not human! We've talked about this before, haven't we? We just forgot for a little bit because of other... events last year.'

He looked back at Sirius to see his won expression mirrored there.

'That's brilliant!' He whooped.

'We just have to get some research done on how to actually become an animagi!' 'Yeah!' Added Peter. 'Can't be so hard can it?'

'Actually, it's extremely difficult.' Said Remus voice sounding tired. He pulled back his hangings and joined them. 'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and... I'm extremely grateful that you'd do this for me but, it's too dangerous.' He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Moony, we've got to help you out somehow, and this is the perfect way. The only way.' Said James. Remus was quiet for a moment.

'Do you really think a couple of second year students can succeed at doing what only a few have done before? Not to mention it would be illegal unless you planned on registering with the ministry, which would require a suitable explanation and I don't think that 'we did it to help our werewolf friend at Hogwarts' would do any of us much good.' Remus said sarcastically.

James grinned. 'Then we won't register. Nobody will know.' He said cheerily. 'Yeah, lighten up Remus!' Sirius exclaimed, clapping him on the back. He winced in pain at the bruise on his shoulder.

James leaned in. 'Remus, we're doing this no matter what you say, and I have a feeling it'll be a huge help to relieve your transformations. So please, just stop protesting agaisnt it alright? We know what we signed up for.'

'You didn't sign up to be friends with a werewolf.' Remus sighed, still looking at the floor. James shook his head. 'I was referring to the Marauders mate. We've got each others backs no matter what remember?'

Sirius whooped and high fived Peter. Remus looked up with suddenly bright eyes.

'Thank you... You don't know how much it means to me. But I'll say it one last time, you don't have to do this. It might not even help, I might hurt you by accident.' He said softly.

'Moony, we've got to try and do something!' Said Sirius. 'Yeah!' Squealed Peter. 'It'll be fun!' Added James.

And just like that, the Marauders decided to become animagi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Classes and Fistfights**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, spring break is over tomorrow and I'll try and update once or twice a week. The marauder's first two years may be a little dull but I promise things will pick up in third year. Stay with me!**

'And then I said, _how about it?, _and she just walked away! Can you believe it?' Sirius was fuming. James stifled a laugh. 'I didn't know you were such a womanizer mate.' He chuckled.

At Sirius' gloomy expression, he clapped him on the back. 'Oh come on, your a second year and she's a fifth year! Not everyone will fall for your charm.'

'She could have been less rude about it,' Sirius grumbled as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 'I mean, the nerve of her!'

'Oh yes, how dare she.' Remus deadpanned. Sirius glared at him. 'Who's side are you on Lupin?' He snapped. Remus sighed. 'I just think you should stop trying to charm every girl we come across, you might actually be able to complete a homework assignment if you did.' He muttered.

James roared with laughter as Sirius muttered darkly to himself about 'a goody-two shoes who doesn't know how to have fun.'

They arrived at the classroom and filed in. James spotted Frank Longbottom who grinned as he made his way over. 'Alright Longbottom? How was your summer?' James said, shaking Frank's hand. 'It was alright I suppose.'

For a second, a ghostly expression crossed Frank's face, but then he smiled. 'Who d'you reckon the new professor is?' He asked. Sirius perked up. 'Wait, what happened to Billings?' He asked.

Frank shrugged. 'I dunno, but I'm not surprised either. Everyone knows the job is jinxed.' He replied. Peter looked up shakily. 'Jinxed?' He squeaked. James nodded. 'Yeah, no DADA professor's held the position for more than a year for ages.'

Just then, the doors snapped shut with a bang and a tall, young looking man walked up to the front of the room.

'Hello everyone.' He said in a booming voice. 'I am Professor Meriweather. Professor Dumbledore has appointed me as your new Defense teacher.'

'Obviously.' Sirius muttered.

Meriweather plowed on. 'This year, we will be learning a different curriculum than the one prescribed by the Ministry.' James noticed Snape was listening attentitively. 'I'm sure you all know of the circumstances outside these walls.' Professor Meriweather said quietly. 'Therefore, it is my opinion, and that of Professor Dumbledore, that we prepare you, the students for what is sure to come.'

People were whispering to each other by the end of his speech. James frowned. Were they learning how to fight? He glanced at Sirius to find him already looking at him. He raised his eyebrows and Sirius shrugged.

'This year, we will be covering an assortment of jinxes, hexes and curses, namely the unforgiveable-' 'But that's not taught until sixth year!' Squealed a girl from slytherin. Meriweather stared at her for a moment, causing her to blush and avert her eyes.

'As I said earlier, given the situation in the wizarding world, we are learning it a few years early to prepare you for danger.' 'Now, I say we start with the big things first. Who can name an unforgiveable curse?'

Lily raised her hand.

'Miss Evans.' 'The Imperius curse.' she said. 'Yes, that one is a favorite among all dark wizards these days.' He muttered. He turned and his eyes landed on James. 'Ah, Mr. Potter. I believe you know another one of these curses.'

James heard Remus and Sirius' angry retorts stifled but he met the Professors gaze boldly. 'The Cruciatus curse.' He stated.

The classroom hushed as the Professor leaned back on his desk. 'You have information on this curse that could be helpful to this class. Now, I understand if you won't feel comfortable discussing-'

'No, it's fine.' James cut in. He gulped. Every eye in the room was trained on him.

'Uh, well, it's very painful.' He began. 'I felt like every part of my body was being contorted and stretched, then stabbed and burned and electrocuted and... yeah.' He finished lamely. All was quiet until he heard a very audible snort. He spotted Snape and Avery smirking.

'Problem gentleman?' Said Professor Meriweather.

'I'd like to know.' Avery said snidely. 'How one can be burned, electrocuted and stabbed all at once.'

James felt rage boil in his chest but suddenly felt something large and heavy collide with his shoulder. He quickly reached out to grab Sirius and with the help of Remus and Peter shoved him back in his seat.

'Not now, mate.' He whispered. Sirius grunted, glaring at the Slytherins with undisguised loathing.

'That, Mr. Avery, is the Cruciatus curse.' Said Professor Meriweather. 'You can't know until you've been on the receiving end.' Avery snorted and looked away. Meriweather had them read the first chapter on the unforgiveables for the rest of class and soon, the bell rang.

'That miserable little git!' Sirius fumed. 'I had half a mind to...' He muttered to himself silently. 'You alright James?' Remus asked him, concern in his voice.

'Fantastic.' James said truthfully. 'In truth, he was privately planning his revenge, but the upcoming quidditch trials raised his spirits a ton. Also, the sight of a certain red haired Gryffindor arguing loudly with his arch nemesis didn't do much harm either.

'What are they rowing about?' Whispered Peter. Sirius shrugged. James craned his neck to get a better look. 'Sounds like they're rowing about James.' Said Remus. 'But we should get going.'

As they passed the two, Snape caught James' eye and glared furiously. James glared back arrogantly before being dragged off by Remus. 'OUch, hey Remus! Im the victim here, not Snape!' He protested.

'That doesn't mean you should provoke a fight every time you lay eyes on him.' Remus reprimanded.

James sighed. 'You lot go on to lunch without me.' He sighed. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' As soon as Sirius, Remus and Peter were out of sight, James turned and headed to the bathroom.

He had barely walked two steps when he was knocked from the back by something and went sprawling onto the floor. He jumped up and crammed his glasses back on his nose furiously.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter. Where are your little friends now?' Sneered Lucius Malfoy.

'You know Malfoy, being head boy, it probably isn't on the job description to curse those five years younger than you.' James snarled. 'Are you frightened Potter?' Malfoy mocked. James reached for his wand. 'I'm not scared of cowards who run to Voldemort for protection just to save their own hides.' He hissed.

Malfoy's smile fell. 'No teachers around Potter.' He whispered. 'Let's see what the little blood traitor's got.' They eyed each other for a moment before casting their spells at the same time.

'Expelliarmus!'

'Furnunculus!'

The spells shot out as jets of light and collided mid air, bouncing back to their owners. James' wand was ripped from his hand by Malfoy's jinx and he saw with satisfaction that Malfoy's face was covered in red boils. He dropped his wand in pain as he clutched at his face.

'Looking good Malfoy.' James taunted. 'Maybe Narcissa will spare you a second glance now.' Malfoy lunged forward. James had been expecting this and ducked quickly. As Malfoy soared over him, he kicked up with his leg and jammed it in the head boy's groin.

Malfoy grunted in pain, but reached forward, grasping James by the neck. James pounded at Malfoy's exposed back until he was slammed down on the floor, making him see stars for a moment.

Malfoy made to dive for his wand, but James jumped in the way and swung hard, landing a hit on Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy yelled in anger and grabbing James by the head, began pounding it against the wall.

'HEY!' A voice shouted from down the hallway.

'STOP IT! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!'

James suddenly felt the grip of Malfoy's hand loosen and turned to see Lily Evans and Alice Dearborn with their wands pointed at Malfoy, who was backing up with a smirk.

'I'm reporting you to Professor McGonagall.' Lily said coldly.

'Don't butt into pureblood's business filthy mudblood.' Snarled Malfoy. 'Don't call her that!' Alice said angrily. James picked up his wand, which conveniently was lying where he had had his head bashed into the wall.

'I'd leave now if I were you Malfoy.' He said. 'Don't want your mates to see those boils do you?'

Malfoy looked like there was dung under his nose for a moment, before turning and stalking away. 'Just as he was about to round the corner, he seemed to realize he had forgotten his wand.

'Here.' Said Alice. 'Opugno!' Malfoy's wand shot forward and jabbed him in the forhead, popping a boil. Malfoy yelled out in pain and glared at them before turning and storming off.

James roared with laughter before wincing.

'Are you alright Potter?' Alice asked. 'Quite the beating you just took.' '

'I'll be fine.' James waved a hand. 'Just need some ice.' You should get that checked by Madame Pomfrey.' Lily advised. James shook his head. 'If anyone hears I got in a fight, they won't let me tryout for quidditch. I'll just have to tell them I fell down some stairs.' James said quickly.

Lily placed her hands on her hips. 'That's stupid, what if you get a concussion and make things worse in trials?' She asked with her eyes narrowed.

James grinned. 'You care about me.' Lily flushed. 'What? I don't-shut up Potter! Stop being a git and go to the hospital wing!' She said shrilly.

'Can't go, quidditch is more important.' He repeated. Lily sighed. 'Why is it always about quidditch?' She muttered.

James caught Alice's eye. 'We've gotta give it to Slytherin on the pitch. Snivellus' been talking for days about how my head's too big to land a broomstick. Oooh, just wait till he sees me fly.' James smirked dreamily.

Alice chuckled. 'Come on let's go to lunch.' She suggested. The three made their way down to the great hall.

* * *

James finished explaining what had happend after he had lunch. His friends had naturally been furious and wanted revenge. Even Remus was fuming. 'They can't let him get away with this! He's the head bloody boy!' He shouted.

James and Sirius stared at him, shocked. Remus stopped pacing. 'What?' He asked. 'I think we're rubbing off on you mate.' Sirius laughed.

Remus grinned ruefully. James clapped him on the back. 'We'll get him back eventually. For now, I'd rather focus on quidditch.' He said cheerfully.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Curses and Persuasion**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowlings not mine.**

The week passed by at an agonizing pace for James. He couldn't wait to jump on his broomstick already and impress the quidditch captain with his skills. Maybe when Evans saw him, her opinion of him would change a little.

However, something happened in their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson that week that had caused James to think about something other than quidditch. They had moved pass the theory of the unforgiveable curses, and Professor Meriweather decided to do a live demonstration. This announcement was met with excitement. James himself didn't know what to think of it, but he shrugged it off as nervousness.

'Everyone put your books away, today is the demonstration I've been planning.' Boomed Meriweather. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a container of spiders. Peter leaned back as far as he could.

'Which curse would you like a demonstration of first?' Meriweather asked calmly. Nobody raised their hands.

'Very well, the Imperius curse it is then.' He levitated a spider out and placed it on his palm. Clearing his throat, he said firmly.

'_Imperio.' _

The spider suddenly stood up on its hind legs and began to do an odd sort of jig, almost like dancing.

Someone tittered, then another. Several people started laughing as the spider started doing backflips.

'Think it's funny do you?' Meriweather said quietly. 'What if I had it drown itself? Kill its friends? Its family?' The class went silent as these words.

With a wave of his wand, the spider stopped flipping. 'The imperius curse has caused the ministry lots of trouble in the past decade.'

'It's use is more popular than ever. Should anyone you know or are familiar with show the signs we discussed, don't wait to report it, it may be too late by then.'

Meriweather reached in and pulled out another spider.

'Next, the cruciatus curse.' He raised his wand and James suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

_'Crucio.' _

The spider began to twitch horribly. Its legs bent and unbent as it rolled around all over the desk. If it could have spoken, you could tell it would have been screaming. James pushed his chair back unconsciously.

'_Crucio.' Said the cold, menacing voice of Blaise Rankin._

_His skin felt like it was on fire, his bones were being stretched and ripped from his tendons. All he could feel was pain. pain. pain. and..._

_'_STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!' Someone shrieked and he was suddenly brought back to the present. He realized everyone was staring at him. Had he reacted that badly? He hadn't even noticed...

Apparently Lily had. It was she who had yelled out. She was pale and concern was evident on her face as she looked at him from the front.

'Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?' Meriweather asked in a surprisingly gentle tone. James coughed. 'Y-yeah, m'fine.' He mumbled.

He ignored Sirius' worried glances and leaned back in his chair.

'Finally.' Meriweather said after a long pause. 'The killing curse.'

He pointed it at the spider, not bothering to change one. '_Avada kedavra.' He said _clearly.

A flash of green light erupted his desk and for a moment the spider was suspended in mid air, before it fell to the desk with a soft thud, dead.

Someone cried out in the back. Meriweather eyed them, his face grim. 'These are the unforgiveable curses. 'You've seen now, why they are considered unforgiveable and warrant a life in Azkaban.' He said quietly.

* * *

'That was cool!' Sirius gushed when they left the classroom. He sobered up immediately at Remus' meaningful glance at James. 'Right, you alright mate?' He asked. 'Never better.' James muttered. Remus didn't look convinced.

Alice Dearborn made her way over to them. 'Potter, you looked pretty shaken up over there is everything-' 'Yes everything's fine. I'm perfectly fine.' James cut in forcefully. 'sorry.' He added.

Alice waved a hand. 'Don't worry about it. LIsten, Frank just ran off.' She said, her eyebrows creasing in concern. She leaned in. 'I reckon the killing curse affected him badly.' James realized suddenly that he wasn't the only one who had experienced an unforgiveable curse. Frank's whole family had been killed the previous year.

'I'll talk to him, it'll be fine.' He assured her with newfound determination. 'Alice looked like she could have kissed him.

Lily was also eyeing him from behind Alice. ' I won't ask.' She said at his look. James grinned. 'Be sure to come to trials.' He said. Lily rolled her eyes. 'What, to see you fly?' James shook his head. 'Not just me, I'm gonna get Frank to tryout right now.' He grinned at Alice who looked hopeful yet uncertain. 'It'd be great to be on the same team as you guys.' She said.

'Off you go Potter. I-I'll think about going.' She waved.

James took off to look for Frank. With the help of a few portraits, he eventually found the boy next to a window near the kitchens. Frank looked up in surprise when James strolled over to him.

'You alright mate?' James asked, standing next to Frank. Frank nodded. 'Yeah, just... a bit shaken up s'all. It brought up some... bad memories.' He sighed.

James placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 'You know, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm all ears. And so is Dearborn. I know how hard it is to get past that experience, but it makes our goal all the more clear.'

Frank's eyes burned. 'To kill Voldemort.' He said firmly. 'If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get him. He has to pay for all he's done!'

'That makes the two of us.' James said with a grin. Frank sighed. 'Well, if I want to get Voldemort, I have to go study now. I want to become an Auror so I can catch the death eaters.' He made to stroll off.

James cleared his throat loudly. 'Um, Frank a word please?' He called. Frank turned around, hands in his pockets. 'Yeah James?' He asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

'Well, it's just that quidditch trials are soon and I hope..., no I really think you should tryout.' He said firmly.

Frank looked surprised. 'Quidditch?' He echoed. James nodded.

'I know it seems silly, given the circumstances outside, but thats one of the best reasons to play. We're falling prey to Voldemort anyway if we can't have any fun while were at school. We can also pay the slytherins a little retribution while we're at it.'

Frank looked thoughtful. 'I never really thought about it that way.' He muttered. He suddenly grinned. 'I'll go sign up now!' James grinned. 'Fabulous Longbottom. We'll be a killer combo as Chasers this year.'

Frank scratched his head. 'I haven't devoted much time to flying since... well yeah.' He said, abashed. 'I'll probably get cut.'

'Nonsense you'll be fine, I've seen you fly.' James assured him. Together, they made their way to lunch, the lesson long forgotten.

**A/N: Hey, feel free to leave suggestion or ideas about the story in your reviews! It could help give me some more ideas! Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Quidditch and Scuffles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

The day of the quidditch trials for Gryffindor dawned bright and clear. The whomping willow could be heard swinging around outside an the birds chirped happily before a resounding splat could be heard all around.

James had gotten up early because he couldn't contain his excitement. He quickly changed into his quidditch gear and headed down to the common room. It was practically empt except for a seventh year hurriedly doing homework for the day and Frank Longbottom.

'Hiya Longbottom!' James said as he took a seat next to the dark haired boy. 'Morning James!' Frank said cheerily. He was holding a comet-two ten and was polishing it extensively. James grinned at the broom. 'Nice one there, how long have you had it?' He inquired.

Frank smiled. 'I got it from my dad last year, but I never flew it after... what happened.' He trailed off. James noticed the dark look come across his friend's face and stood up. 'I say we head down for some practice early.' He said. Frank's face lit up. 'Yeah, I really need to practice after all that sitting down this year.' He winced.

James laughed. 'Come on, you can have a go on my broom.' They headed down to the pitch.

When they arrived, they were the only ones in the stadium.

'Trials start in forty five minutes, we have plenty of time to fly around.' Frank called. James, who had been too excited to fly had already kicked off the floor and went twirling and looping happily into the sky. He saw Frank kick off after him below and they raced around the pitch a few times, getting used to the feel of flying again.

'Wow James!' Frank said. 'That thing can really fly!'

'Wanna shot?' James asked over his shoulder. Frank nodded eagerly. Without a word of warning, James grabbed his broom and pushed it out beneath him. Frank's eyes widened in shock before he hurriedly threw his own broom forward to catch James before landing gracefully on James' comet-two sixty.

'I'll race you again Longbottom, show you it's not all in the broom.' James smirked. 'You're on.' Frank grinned. 'I"m not losing again.'

After half an hour of flying, they touched down on the field, catching their breath. 'Nice flying.' Someone said. James looked up. 'The third year, Dorcas Meadowes was walking their way, accompanied by Alice Dearborn. They both were wearing quidditch gear and had their hair up in ponytails.

'Hello Frank.' Alice said, beaming at him. Frank flushed. 'Hi Alice.' He panted. 'You two can really fly!' She said excitedly. 'I'm a bit nervous myself, I haven't flown in ages.'

'Oh you'll be fine Alice.' Dorcas said bracingly. 'I've seen you fly at the lessons.'

James and Frank watched as Dorcas and Alice shot off into the sky for a quick warm up. As they were talking, people started to arrive and pretty soon, the Captain Dirk Cresswell sauntered lazily onto the pitch.

'Alright everyone. You know how this goes, we all take a lap around the pitch to see who can't fly and then we'll split into groups for drills based on the position you're trying out for.' He drawled.

'Go now!' Everyone kicked off. Or at least half of them did. James noticed half of the group could barely get off the ground and were quickly being sent back by Cresswell. After every weak flyer had been cut, Dirk called them back.

'Alright, now I'm going to test your skills. Chasers up first.' James and Frank stepped forward along with a burly sixth year named Thomas McLaggen and Andrew Bell. McLaggen was a rather cocky individual, James observed. He could be heard from across the pitch boasting about his abilities and complaining about the captain's decisions from previous years.

'I mean, I knew it wasn't a good idea for him to be made captain in the first place, the lazy prick.' He grumbled loudly. He shut up as Cresswell walked over. 'Okay, go off now. You're playing a small three on three game just chasers.' He let the balls loose into the sky and they took off after them.

The teams were James, Frank, and Andrew Bell against McLaggen, Cresswell and a third year James didn't recognize.

Quickly seizing the quaffle, James shot off as a blur. McLaggen tried to clothesline him from the side but James reacted quickly and spun under his broom, looping and continuing on. He could faintly hear applause from below, so people must have been watching by now. He faked towards the right most hoop sending the keeper, a second year who was rather terrible, catapulting that way and caught Frank with a pass leaving him free to score in the left hoop.

'Good pass.' Frank called as they flew back on defense. It soon became clear that although Dirk was lazy, he was still a savvy veteran if James ever saw one. He didn't move as fast as James or with as many fancy moves, but he was deceptive and as he glided leisurely towards James, he suddenly disappeared and shot off past him.

On another occasion, he bumped the quaffle from under Frank as he shot forward at lightning speed. 'You were going too fast and not paying attention to your surroundings Longbottom.' Cresswell said. 'No worries though, you'll learn.'

Frank glided over to James. 'Nice flying. Got any more moves?' He asked high fiving James. James shrugged. 'I don't want to use them all in trials, the slytherins are here.' He observed looking in the stands.

Frank cleared his throat. 'So is your favorite Gryffindor.' He pointed behind James.

James' neck whipped around so fast that he almost broke it. Sitting in the front row with the Gryffindors was Lily Evans.

'On second thought, I do have a lot of moves left.' James winced in pain but ruffled his hair excitedly. Frank snorted. 'Great inspiration for it.' He teased. James smirked. 'Let's show em' how it's done Longbottom.'

* * *

Lily had been dragged down to the pitch by Marlene and Alice. The only reason she had gone was because Alice was trying out and she wanted to show support for her friend like she would show Severus.

'And you've got to come to all the matches, especially against Slytherin!' Alice was ranting excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes. 'You haven't made the team yet Alice!' She had chastised gently. Alice smirked. 'Are you saying I won't?' She said with her hands on her hips as she walked sideways.

Lily pushed her lightly. 'Well, I've never seen you play before have I?' Alice shrugged. 'I guess so, but that's why your here.' Then her face lit up into a devious smile. 'Oh, silly me, you're not here to see just me right?'

'What are you talking about Alice, you dragged me here.' Lily asked, puzzled.

Marlene cleared her throat with a smile. 'Isn't it obvious?' She said conversationally. 'Alice thinks you're here to see James Potter back up his arrogant talk from last year.' Lily's mouth dropped. 'I am most certainly _not _here to see Potter fall off his broomstick!' She cried indignantly.

'Oh Lily, we're just teasing you!' Alice laughed. Marlene snorted. 'I was never in on it.' She said, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. Alice stuck her tongue out and ran off ahead to get ready.

On the way to the stadium, Lily realized she had forgotten her book. Apologizing to Marlene, and telling her to go on without her, Lily raced off back to her dormitory and grabbed it.

It took a while before she arrived at the stadium and spotted the Gryffindors sitting in the front row. She made her way down, clutching her book to her chest and squeezed in next to Marlene and Sirius.

'Why are you late Evans?' Sirius said in her ear. Lily winced at his volume. 'I forgot my book.' Ignoring Sirius' incredulous stare, Lily opened her book and was about to start reading when Marlene shook her arm.

'Lily, LIly!, they're about to scrimmage!' Lily sighed and put her book down. 'I guess I should support Alice.' She muttered.

The Captain, a short stocky, red haired boy called out names and the teams flew into the sky to start the game. Lily noticed one figure dancing and looping around the others and when he finally slowed down, she realized it was Potter.

'Arrogant prick.' She muttered. 'He's always showing off.' Remus heard her and chuckled. 'I guess now we'll see if he can back up his words with his play.'

Soon, the game began. Lily saw Alice immediately begin scouring the pitch for the snitch. She turned her attention to the chasers.

James had the quaffle in his hands and lobbed it halfway across the pitch to Frank, who feinted right and scored in the left most goal. The crowd cheered, drowning the boos from the Slytherins.

The captain clearly had some veteran experience to his game. Lily observed. He wasn't the fastest flyer or the most dazzling, but his moves were always performed at the right moment and nobody seemed to be able to stop him from scoring or setting up an open teammate for an easy goal.

Just then, the crowd oohed as one. Lily looked up from her book to see James intercept the quaffle and race off towards the other end. A burly sixth year blocked his way and Lily thought James would get bumped off his broom for a moment. Moving very quickly, James swung underneath his broomstick, eluding the sixth year and then juked side to side before hitting Frank with another perfect pass for a score.

The score was tied at ninety when Alice suddenly shot across the pitch. Lily tensed as the other seeker tried to body check the smaller girl, but Alice was very quick and avoided being knocked off her broom. However, she lost sight of the snitch when this happened.

'OI JAMES!' Sirius yelled, standing up on the bleachers to the annoyance of those right behind him. 'SHOW US SOMETHING COOL!' He bellowed.

'Sirius sit down.' Remus scolded. 'And it's a team game, not a one man sho...' He trailed off as his eyes widened.

Lily turned to look and saw James with the quaffle, once again racing off towards the goals. He yelled something at Frank, who dropped lower on his broom stick and scooted back on his seat.

Lily's jaw dropped in spite of herself when James leapt off his broom, causing people in the stands to shriek and whoop. He landed perfectly on Frank's broomstick and slowly stood up.

The keeper was congratulating him when James threw the quaffle right through the goal without interference. THe whistle blew, and Alice had caught the snitch.

Cresswell flew them towards the ground. 'Andrew I'm telling you, you've have got to stay focused! That last shot was completely uncontested!' He was saying. THe keeper looked abashed.

'Anyways, great tryout today everyone. I'll have the list posted by tonight in the common room.' He called. He clapped James on the back as they headed to the dressing rooms. 'Nice balance on that last move.' He said cheerfully. 'You could've fallen about a thousand feet though.' He observed.

James shrugged. 'Could have, but I didn't.' He waved at Dirk and flew off without changing to the front row where his friends were sitting. 'That was _brilliant _mate!' Sirius whooped, high fiving him.

Remus nodded. 'Those were some nice reflexes, I'm really impressed!' He said. James laughed and ruffled his hair. 'Say, you lot want to come to the kitchens? I'm feeling a bit peckish.' 'Sounds good.' Peter said immediately and they all laughed.

'Don't be cruel.' Said a voice to Sirius left and James remembered that Lily was sitting there. She was currently sticking her nose in her book. 'Hello Evans.' James said brightly. 'Enjoy the show?'

Lily scowled at him. 'Must you be so big-headed all the time? It was just a little bit of... good flying.' She flushed. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I've been reading this book and I'm almost finished.' She turned back to her book.

James tossed the game snitch back and forth in his hands as it was now not flying anymore. 'Oh, but I couldn't help but notice you haven't ready your book all tryout long?' He said cooly.

Lily blushed and grabbed Marlene by the arm. 'Let's go back to the common room.' She said hastily and they trudged off, Marlene laughing back at them.

James grinned dreamily. 'That couldn't have gone any better.' He sighed. Sirius and Remus snorted. 'Yeah, she just called you arrogant and big-headed, that really couldn't have gone any better.'

'whatever.' James said, waving it off. 'Let's go get food.' He had taken one step when he was knocked down by a spell.

'OI YOU! SNIVELLUS!' Sirius shouted, brandishing his wand. 'What's the matter Potter?' Snape called nastily. ' Does your head hurt? Is it a little too big, perhaps?'

James felt anger boil inside him. 'You stay away from Lily, I heard you talking.' Snape growled pointing his wand at them.

James stood up and brushed off his robes. He immediately swayed to the side and to his dismay, realized his head was rather large. 'Come on, let's get him.' Sirius hissed.

James suddenly noticed that at the top of the hill, Lily and Marlene were looking down at them curiously. Lily had a shrewder look in her eye as she eyed them wearily. He hesitated. What was better, making Snape pay or having Lily not be mad at him for a day?

Just as he was debating this, he was caught with a tripping jinx and sent sprawling to the floor. Sirius roared and eluded Remus, who tried to stop him as he went crashing into Snape and began punching him in the stomach and face.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!'

Lily and Marlene had rushed back down to the pitch and ran up to them.

'Severus, put that down.' Lily commanded and Snape unwillingly dropped his wand. He then gestured at his nose, which was bleeding. 'I was being attacked, what do you want me to do?' He said loudly.

'WHAT A LOAD OF BULL-'

'Sirius be quiet.' Remus said. Sirius fumed.

Lily turned to them, eyes narrowed. 'What happened here?' She demanded. Her eyes widened when she saw James. 'What happened to your head?' SHe asked in surprise. James stared at her. 'YOu just noticed? It's not that far up at that hill from here you know.' He grumbled.

Lily actually laughed rather loudly. 'I guess it's not that much of a difference.' SHe grinned.

Snape was staring at her in shock. LIly turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. 'Why are you making that face Sev?' She asked.

'I-you- you just shared a bloody joke with _Potter! _What do you expect me to do?!' He challenged. Lily straightened up and her hair seemed to crackle with fire. 'I am entitled to talk to whoever I like.' She hissed. 'YOU, are in no position to tell me what to do when you just attacked them out of nowhere.'

Snape looked like his arse was being burned. 'I- NO! It was them! THEY attacked-' 'I saw everything.' Lily growled. 'I feel like I don't even know you anymore.' SHe sighed, her hair suddenly not crackling.

'I- Lily?' Snape looked desperate. Lily shook her head. James noticed with alarm the tears in her bright green eyes.

'Leave me alone, Sev.' She muttered and stormed off. Marlene followed her at once.

They were all silent for a long moment. James finally turned to Snape. 'You just made her cry you dickwad.' He snarled furiously.

Snape's eyes flashed but a roll of thunder suddenly sounded in the sky, causing them to scurry off into the castle.

'This isn't over Snivellus!' Sirius shouted as they ran. 'Watch your back!'

THe four boys trudged up to the common room, soaking wet. 'Maybe we should have locked him out.' Sirius grumbled. 'Yes.' Said James. 'That would wash some of his grease off.'

They laughed heartily.

'Say, I almost forgot! Let's go to the kitchens.' James suggested. 'Good idea, the roster should be up by the time we're done.' Said Sirius. 'Yeah!' Squeaked Peter.

'Peter, all you care about is food!' Sirius chuckled and they headed off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Practices and Eavesdropping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

****The Gryffindors had their first practice of the season one windy afternoon. The weather was getting steadily colder as november winded down. James flew like a bullet on his broomstick and matched the intensity of Cresswell in his every move. The captain smiled at this and blew his whistle.

'Alright everyone, good first practice! Things won't be as easy as they were today from now on!' GIdeon and Fabian Prewett both groaned.

'Coming James?' Called Alice, her broomstick propped on her shoulder. 'Nah, I think I'll stick around for a little.' He called. He felt someone fly up next to him and turned to see Frank with a large grin on his face.

'Nice practice eh?' He said. James nodded enthusiastically. 'Brilliant! We'll be unstoppable if Dorcas keeps keeping like that!' He realized by the vacant expression on his face that Frank hadn't heard what he had just said. His eyes were cloudy as he stared up at the hill where the others were still trudging up to the locker rooms.

'Frank, are you staring at Dearborn?' James said conversationally. Frank immediately snapped out of it and scratched his head sheepishly. 'Sorry.' He laughed. James raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'You're not even going to deny it this time?' Frank shrugged. 'I guess it's obvious that I like her now.' He said. 'No point dodging it every time you drop hints.'

James clapped him on the back. 'Spoken like a true Gryffindor. Now let's fly!' They raced each other around the pitch and even ventured above the castle grounds. They took turns riding James' comet two-sixty and shot goals at each other on it. Finally, they returned to the ground around dinner time.

They talked contently while they changed into their school robes and both ditching the showers, they ran on to the great hall.

The tables were set as usual and nobody noticed when they dropped in late. James settled in next to Remus who was eating mashed potatoes while reading a book propped open on the pumpkin juice jar. 'Lo Remus.' He said, filling his plate. Remus looked up. 'Oh it's you James, I thought it was Sirius!' How was practice?' He asked.

James filled him in on the details of their practice. Remus nodded. 'Sounds like gryffindor might have a shot at the cup this year.' He said thoughtfully. 'Yeah, definitely.' James sighed, digging into his chicken. 'Where's Sirius?' He asked with his mouth full.

Remus shook his head. ' I don't know, we were walking down to dinner when he suddenly said he had to drop back and check on something. Hopefully he hasn't gotten into any trouble.'

James frowned thoughtfully. 'Maybe he wanted to prank some slytherins? Nah, he'd wait for us.' He ruled out that possibility. Peter arrived looking out of breath. 'Just finished my Potions essay.' He gasped. 'Mary's been helping me in the library.'

James' thoughts left Sirius for a moment to digest this news. 'You were in the library.' He said, looking Peter in the eyes. The boy fidgeted. 'With Mary MacDonald.' He finished. Peter nodded solemnly. 'I'm sorry, I know marauders never go to the lib-' He choked on his drink as James clapped him viciously on the back. 'You sneaky little rat!' James grinned. 'I didn't know you had it in you! How long's this been going on?' He demanded.

Peter turned red. 'I-i don't know what you're talking about.' He choked. James tsked impatiently. 'You and MacDonald mate.' He clarified. 'Do you fancy her?' Peter shrugged. ' I don't know, she was just offering to help me study a little, you know I'm miserable at potions.'

James laughed. 'This is fantastic. MacDonald's cute, just your type.' He teased. Peter flushed again but managed a small smile.

Just then, the table rocked as Sirius slammed in next to them, causing the jar holding Remus' book to spill over onto his robes. 'Damn it, sorry Remus.' Sirius cried, waving his wand. Remus sighed, and dried his book as well. 'No harm done. what's up with you?'

Sirius bent down and whispered. 'I've been following Meriweather and Dumbledore around.'

'Why?' Asked Remus. 'Because.' Sirius grabbed a sausage. 'I heard what they were talking about and it was very interesting. Now do you wanna know?'

James and Remus looked at each other, and nodded. 'Yeah, tell us.' James said eagerly. 'YOu shouldn't have eavesdropped though.' Remus sighed.

Sirius waved his hand impatiently. 'Meriweather was worried, I could tell. I wanted to know what about, so I followed them. Meriweather was babbling about how someone he knew wasn't safe and that Dumbledore had promised to keep them safe. After a little bit of marauding, (James grinned), I found out he was talking about his wife and three year old kid.'

'Hmm, he said Dumbledore's trying to protect them?' Remus frowned. Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, and then they started talking about Voldemort.' James rubbed his hands together. 'Is he after Meriweather's family?' He asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Sounds like it. And it also sounded like Meriweather didn't even want to be here anymore, like he wanted to go and protect his family. Makes sense doesn't it?' Remus glanced at the teacher's table where Dumbledore was absent along with Meriweather.

'If Dumbledore's the one protecting them, why is he worried?' James interrupted him. 'Because, no matter how powerful Dumbledore's magic is, if they aren't at Hogwarts, they aren't as safe as Meriweather is with Dumbledore and the other teachers at his side. He feels guilty.'

They digested this information and finished dinner in silence.

As they walked up to their dormitories, James saw Lily sitting by the fire. She glanced at him as he walked by. He waved and ran up the stairs.

That night, James' mind was filled with thoughts of Meriweather and Voldemort and he only managed to sleep a wink.


	24. authors note

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't updated buy truth is, I was away from home for some time and I didn't have time to use the families internet where I was staying because they were always busy. I got back about a week ago and now that its summer, I'll have more free time to write so stay tuned!d**


End file.
